


Elsanna One shot Collection

by Justmadman



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/F, Incest, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 79,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmadman/pseuds/Justmadman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots, fficlets, drabbles, whatever snippets I write. I've shared a few fficlets with my friends, some which I've posted on tumblr or submitted to other logs and some which I'ver /never/ posted elsewhere. I've been asked to share them online so I've decided to compile them and post them here. Some will be as long as a regular chapter, some will be as short as a few hundred words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tokyo's Ghoul Chef

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading a lot of Tokyo Ghoul lately and... based on a prompt from L/Sakai/Lance: "elsa ghoul chef.. and anna cute waitress THAT WOULD BE CUTE"

"Elsa!" A voice called out in a sing-song tune.

The chef flipped the wok's contents easily and added another splosh of water. "Yes, Anna?" She played along, singing as well, smiling sweetly upon hearing who it was that called her name. Though she had done this for years and perfected the art of cooking without looking at the food, she tried not to turn the waitress' way, afraid her eyes may turn black and red in the eye of temptation.

"Table 21 asks for desserts."

"Coming right up! Kris! 21, mud pie!" She yelled out to the back of the kitchen where the new cook was peeling potatoes who replied a simple 'kay!'.

"Speaking of desserts..." Anna called from the tiny hole where Elsa could only see her eyes if she turned to look.

"Hmm?" Her grin stretched wider with hope. Her teeth glistened in the dark, smoke-filled kitchen.

"You wanna get some after work today, Els?"

"Sure, why not?" She said easily. She hadn't eaten in three weeks and was starting to get hungry, after all. "I'm starving."

The redhead gaped audibly. "Didn't you just eat!?"

Which she spent the last hour puking out. Humans, Elsa shook her head at the thought. Sometimes she wondered why she picked this job, and smiled at the thought. Right, because of this girl. "Yeah, but I'm hungry again." The things she did for food.

"Where do you want to go?" The redhead asked after running around waiting tables for a couple of minutes.

"Anywhere, as long as it's with you." She said. It didn't matter where she ate, really. 'She' being Anna, because as long as the redhead was full, she would be a delightful meal. The thought of tearing the redhead's limbs apart made her stomach flop, and she smiled giddily. She would kiss every inch of flesh before chewing it out.

Anna didn't respond for a while and Elsa continued cooking on. When she finally returned, "It-it's always been about me, wha-what a-about you, Elsa?"

It doesn't matter, Anna, can't you see I'm trying to feed you fat?

Oh wait, she was trying to be considerate and get to know you. Elsa grinned again, all the better. A meal with mutual love was always the most delicious, after all. And then she shivered remembering the last time such a meal occurred. Elsa contemplated on the worth of such a meal. Indeed, it would be the best meal ever, but the last time this happened, she couldn't bring herself to eat for two months despite her burning empty stomach.

"It's okay, Anna. I'm a chef, I cook all the time, I can eat anything, anytime." She winged it, deciding if her hunger was bad enough, she'd eat the redhead that very night. If not… She would think about that later.

"Oh... Well can I eat your cooking then?"

"But you eat them every lunch and dinner."

"Something off the menu?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow and finally turned to the tiny hole where plates were passed on to the waiters and waitresses. "You want to come over?"

"Yeah!"

Elsa wasn't sure if the gods were toying with her, genuinely rewarding her, telling her to overcome her fears, or what. Either way, she couldn't resist this opportunity. Shivering with a mixture of fear and excitement, images of the redhead in her house filled her mind. How was she going to eat her? Maybe as they snuggled on her couch watching Hannibal, she should nibble and munch onto her shoulder first? Hug her tightly so she couldn’t escape? Or perhaps should she eat her bottom up in bed? Cuff her limbs to the corner of the bed, watch her moan and scream her name in various ways for all reasons? Maybe she should cook her to provide this redhead the justice she deserved? She had never cooked human flesh before, perhaps she could try this? Sitting by her couch watching Hannibal as she sipped on her cup of coffee as she suckled on the eyeball, that would be nice.

When Anna finally returned again for her response, turquoise eyes quickly fixated on the blonde, "Elsa?"

Elsa tilted her head down an inch, her eyes narrowed onto Anna's, as if trying to convey only the excitement in her to the waitress, she licked her lips and gave a lopsided smirk, "You're welcome to come over, Anna."

 


	2. I'll be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Elsa and Anna are both slaves at a very young age, sold on their 13th birthdays.  
> Warning: Abuse, humiliation, angst (I swear this was unintentional, I was aiming for fluff but fluffy slave AU? ???)

The rattling of chains and gruff masculine voices resounded in the 6 year old’s ears.

As she took her first step onto the ship, she was so overwhelmed by the sight she couldn't even take a breath as she had told herself to to begin her new journey.

A soft whisper caught her ear, “Waaaaah…” The 3 year old beside her said excitedly at the prospect of venturing across the seas. Elsa merely tightened her hold on the younger girl’s hand and smiled which was reciprocated, only it was brighter and held much more joy than hers. It was filled with so much hope the 6 year old dared not burst that happy bubble.

"Move it!" Someone shouted from below. The shocked girl yipped, jumping out of her skin. As quick as her thin and wobbly feet could take her, she ran over to catch up to the person a couple steps ahead of her.

The crack of a whip echoed loudly followed by a yell and a weaker man's cry. Elsa flinched as the voice dragged on. And then another. And another. Until the cry devolved into a whimper. She gulped the lump in her throat and trudged on.

She reminded herself this was her new life.

"Number 2251! Hurry up!" Lost in her thoughts again, Elsa had slowed down in her footsteps. She shook her head and her feet took flight again.

"I-I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry ain't cutting it! I don't care if this is your first day, you're one of them now. Dinners halved everyone!"

Whatever lump was in her throat earlier, it felt like they vanished along with all the water in her body, leaving her just as speechless as before.

Mutters and groans echoed on the ship. If looks could kill Elsa was sure she had died at least a thousand times by those daggers then.

Just then, a sharp elbow came her way, "Move it, bitch." A young bitter voice came from beside her. A slightly older male in bright yellow hair with spots of dirt and mud in his hair nudged her aside, causing her to fall. Elsa bit back a cry as she knocked against the edge of the ship, but the person with her didn't.

A shrill cry erupted from beside her, and Elsa wished so badly to climb over this edge and swim to shore. But they would probably catch her and kill them so it really wasn't an option. Elsa quickly picked up the younger girl beside her into her arms and rubbed her head soothingly.

"Shut her up, will ya!" The crude yelling started. "Why is there a baby on board!" "Who let the bitch in!" “Throw them off board!”

Her eyes darted everywhere, unsure what she was looking for. A way out was impossible, she was surrounded by burly men with whips and knives and all kinds of weapons she knew they didn’t need to hurt her. She had no ally, friends, no family - no one except for the toddler that could barely speak and was cause of said trouble she was going through at the moment. She cringed as she felt more and more eyes glaring her direction. Her hands wouldn’t stop shivering from the weight on her arms, her rocking quickened, and suddenly her surrounding felt extremely warm.

“Shhh, shhhh, it’s okay.” She tried tapping onto the baby’s side as she rocked her side to side. “Come on, don’t cry, it’s just a bump, you’ll be okay. If you don’t, we might get into deep, deep, trouble.”

The shaking of the wooden boards she stood on made her look up from the bawling three year old.

"Quiet!!" A man yelled as he walked over. "You," he started. "You'd better shut that baby up or she’s shark bait."

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Elsa panicked as she rocked the redhead in her arms. “Oh come on, please don’t cry, please?” She turned back to the girl, but her eyebrows betrayed her forced smile, revealing her anxiety, and the confused child stared at her. “There, see? You’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Truthfully, Elsa didn't mind becoming shark bait herself but she really couldn't afford that. Tears streamed down the chubby cheeks and two arms flung across her shoulders, which Elsa couldn't even find the strength in herself to lean into, gripping tightly around her neck. The redhead sniffed really hard against her chest and she could feel the sticky liquid against her dress.

As she shook the sniffling girl, Elsa smiled as the cries finally died down and felt the younger girl’s breathing slowly even, "Hush, Anna, it's okay. You’ll be okay, I've got you."

\-- -- --

Wake up, plow the fields, harvest the fields, plant the seeds, pluck the weeds, dinner, sleep, repeat. The only days she looked forward to were the rainy days, winter, and harvest. On these days, dinner was earlier and so was sleep. Because Weselton wasn’t invested enough in the female slaves, they decided winter labour would be cut down to reduce risking their livestock. Harvesting season was the best; when the maize were tall enough, Anna would steal a few corns to share during dinner or breakfast the next day.

Aside from starvation, work was excruciatingly painful - more so than it needed to be, Elsa often thought.

If you walked a foot out of line, you got whipped.

If you worked too slow, you got whipped.

If you didn’t reply loud enough when addressed, you got whipped.

If you cried, you got whipped.

If you fainted, you got whipped.

She understood all too well why they needed to be whipped. They had been bad children; that was why parents sent them here in the first place, so they needed to be disciplined.

Or so they had been told to believe.

They made on the ship, Hans - their last names didn't matter at this point. He was just as old as Elsa, 9 years old, and Anna was 6. He claimed his parents sent him here because he broke a vase. She remembered his embarrassed smile as he combed his hair with his hand to hold back his apologetic tears. She patted him on the back lightly and he broke down silently on her shoulders as Anna slept on her lap that night. He was sent to another camp after 2 years spent in the fields with them.

They were only 11 then.

But Elsa wasn’t convinced. Having worked there for five years, she had occasionally seen countless little boys, and few girls, being sent here by their parents, more often than not, Anna’s age - before they could remember. Sometimes they were willing, sometimes they were unwilling.

Sometimes, they seemed indifferent.

What could 3 years olds have done that warranted years of such punishment?

But what did _she_ know?

Having no memory of her parents, let alone an idea of what parenting was meant to be or like, she could only dream.

Or maybe not.

Whenever she thought of children, Anna’s joyful laughters would echo in her mind, hazy memories of enthusiastic and determined grins would appear before her.

What could _this_ 3 year old have done that sent her here?

Elsa then concluded, they were probably unwanted children.

Regardless, she never understood why the children were punished so often over such reasons. She understood why _she_ was, but not the others. Having taken in Anna and refusing to be separated from the girl she picked up before boarding the ship all those years ago, she was taken into account for all of the redhead’s blunders.

She would double her workload to cover Anna’s daily quotas until the redhead could work on her own. She would cut her own food rations so Anna could grow. When Anna made a mistake, she would be thrown into that tiny chamber she would have to stand in, not Anna. When Anna picked a fight with another slave boy, she would take the whipping, not Anna. When Anna dropped her food, she would give hers to Anna.

Anna was like her younger sister, and she swore to herself she would protect her. She would do anything for Anna.

“Eat up, 2251. Tomorrow’s your big day, ain’t it? Weselton said to be in his office first thing tomorrow morning.” Kristoff came over to pass her a potato.

“My big day?” Elsa asked.

“You turn 13 tomorrow, don’t you?” The man asked as he fed himself a spoon of vegetables - if she could call them that. Anna nodded enthusiastically and he spoke again, with his mouth full, “You might not want to be too excited about that, kid.”

“Why?”

“You might never see her again.”

The sound of her spoon meeting the ground unexpectedly rang in the trio’s ears.

Her food forgotten, she asked, “W-w-what are you saying?” She wished it was a joke but from Kristoff’s eyes, she understood that he wasn’t.

“Where’s Elsa going?” Anna asked.

Kristoff shrugged his shoulders, “Who knows. Depends on who wants her, and whether Weselton finds the price offered worthy. Elsa could probably fetch him 20 gold coins, at the very least. Her hair is unique, people would definitely pay more for it.”

“No.”

“No, what?”

“I won’t go.”

Kristoff snorted and said, “As if you can defy Weselton.” And returned to feeding himself.

He was right. Who could defy Weselton?

“But hey, look on the bright side, you’re leaving this place. You might find a good master.” Before he walked off, the man grunted as he bowed despite his aching back and said. “Well, enjoy my potato, I wish you all the best.”

Before her mind could fully grasp Kristoff’s words, Anna was pouring the rest of her meal - which was pretty much all as she had literally just received it - into her plate. “Eat up, Elsa,” Anna started. “Kristoff may be optimistic, but really, we never know. I want you to eat the best you can before you go.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Was all she could say.

The young redhead looked at her as if she had grown a carrot on her face or something, “Are _you_ going to be okay?” Her eyes reflecting all her desire: to stay.

“I… I don’t know.” She truly didn’t. A part of her was screaming with joy, her heart was celebrating with fireworks in her chest. But at the same time, a part of her was trying to muffle the excited yelling with a bag, constantly reminding her, what about Anna?

Anna was ten, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

But…

But what?

But nothing.

The two of them remained silent through the entire dinner and the next thing she knew, it was time to sleep. She couldn’t even remember if she had finished her food, or Anna’s. But if she wasn’t whipped that night, she probably did. Was Anna going to be fine tomorrow, since she hadn’t eaten dinner?

“Elsa?” Anna broke the silence between them again. “Elsa, are you awake?” She whispered. When Elsa hummed in reply, she shifted to face her.

“I don’t want you to go.” She said softly. Her voice trembled along with the rest of her body huddled under the torn and tattered excuse of a cloth they called blanket.

It was only then that Elsa finally realized Anna had resisted crying. It seemed that Anna knew she was probably not going to be able to wake up in time for Elsa’s departure. When Anna’s eyes woke up the next morning, she was going to be out of sight. So tonight was the last time they could see each other. Speak with each other. Laugh together. Touch each other.

“I don’t want to go either.” She finally spoke up.

“D-don’t go,” Anna said. A tear leaked from her eyes and it broke Elsa’s still numb heart. She didn’t know what to think of tomorrow. She wanted to get out of there, but at the same time, she was afraid. Who knew, she could have someone worse than Weselton own her, or someone much nicer. But right now, all she cared about was Anna.

She felt herself starting to tear as well and her throat burned, preventing her from breathing properly. Not trusting herself to speak softly at that point, she stretched out her hands prompting the 10 year old to hug her. “Come here,” she mouthed. She was sure that even though she was smiling, her eyes was shining brightly with the tears she didn’t let fall.

Anna shuffled over and snaked her arms around Elsa, snuggling as closely and tightly into her hold.

“I’m going to miss you, Essa.” She felt Anna’s childish grin against her chest. Tears and mucus covered her dress yet again and Elsa couldn’t help but finally smile genuinely.

It reminded her of the first time she hugged the younger girl so close - when she was 3 years old and wouldn’t stop crying until she carried her in her arms while the captain of the ship yelled at them the first time onboard.

She had never been so glad they never became shark bait that day.

“I’m going to miss you too.” She whispered into the girl’s ear as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

\-- -- --

Elsa woke up the next morning at the first rooster’s caw. Filled with strength after an unexpected filling meal the previous night, the blonde stretched

As the man said, Elsa found herself auctioned and bought at a whooping 33 gold coins. She had never seen so many people in her life, ever. Weselton ordered his guard to have the chains by her feet unlocked and she was ushered off the stage to the middle-aged man who raised his hand last earlier during the offers.

“Would you like to check the goods first?” Weselton asked politely. “As said before on stage, skinny but has decent curves, quite the diligent worker - when provided the motivations, of course - able to work with little food. She also has a high tolerance for the cold during winter, so you may not need to provide her with a coat, if you’d like.”

“No, it’s quite alright. As your loyal customer I trust you wouldn’t lie to me of all people now do you, Sir Weselton?” The man tipped his black round hat and smiled.

Weselton chortled, “Of course not! When have I ever, Lord Langenberg?”

The man Elsa learned to call Master Langenberg wagged a finger and smirked, playing with his thick moustache with another hand, “You sly man… I’ll see you around!” he tsked. He turned and crouched to Elsa’s height and said, “Now come along, 2251. Time to meet my son.”

Surprised by the kindness the man seemed to express towards her, she meekly nodded and followed him in his footsteps, keen to find out what she had in store for her.

Master Langenberg had a really really huge house. Standing outside the gates, she couldn’t see where the gates ended. A distance in, she could see a really huge house - she believed it was called a castle - with many windows and many guards holding various weapons. She felt intimidated just standing outside, but was forced to enter the premises as her new master easily walked in and was greeted with a stern salute or a ninety-degree bow. Whoever Master Langenberg was, he seemed like a very important person.

For a minute, she felt like she was entrusted with an extremely important job to take care of his son… until she met him. “Theun, meet… I never got your name, did I?”

“Elsa, Master Langenberg.” She answered, her eyes steadily on the blonde running towards them, calling the man beside her ‘father’. He wore very clean clothes. A white shirt with a maroon red tie and blue shorts with straps to hold them up and really high socks. She couldn’t help but envy the boy standing before her. When he stretched out his hand to shake hers, Elsa looked at it blankly.

“Shake it, Elsa. Elsa, this is Theun. Theun Langenberg.” He said with much pride. “He’s the same age as you this year and today, it’s his birthday - just like yours, I believe Weselton mentioned earlier - I would like you to be his playmate. Can you do that?”

Timidly, she bowed instead, afraid to touch the boy’s hand. When she raised her head, she turned to the man, “P-play?” Did she hear that right? Play?

What was play? She knew nothing about playing. She didn’t know what was playing. She didn’t know how to play.

The man nodded, “I’m busy at work and travel a lot, so I need you to keep Theun company on my behalf.” Elsa nodded in return which made the man smile. “Alright, Theun, get Elsa her new clothes. I have to attend a meeting in less than twenty minutes. I’m terribly sorry, Theun. Have fun, children!”

Fun?

It left Elsa puzzled. She didn’t understand.

Play. Fun. Kids. Company. These words felt so foreign to her, she had literally never heard of these words before. Most of all, why did age matter? Did different age people play differently? Had she been teaching Anna wrong all the while?

As soon as the door clicked shut, Elsa felt regret overcoming her as she watched the boy’s angelic looking transform almost instantly. His eyes narrowed in mischief and the very same smile suddenly looked much more sinister than before.

“Hey slave, you’re my birthday present, aren’t you?” He walked off and hopped onto the bed. It was only then Elsa had the time to assess the room she had been in. The huge bed she could only dream of even touching took only a fifth of the space in the room. It was littered with toys everywhere Elsa had a slight urge to clean it all up. “Hey slave!” His voice bellowed, shaking the girl.

She almost couldn’t find the courage in her to speak up, “Y-yes, Master Theun.”

The boy humphed nonchalantly. “Go fetch me an orange juice.” He said without even sparing her a look, his eyes both looking out the window.

“Y-yes, Master Theun.” She said, hurriedly scurrying out the room. It was only then it occurred to her that she had no idea where anything or anywhere was. All she knew was after entering the mansion, up the stairs, turn right, up another stairs, turn left, and there was Master Theun’s room. The just-turned teen gulped, overwhelmed by her new surroundings. Everything was so clean and white, the ceilings were so high, and even the floor felt cleaner than her entirety she felt guilty just walking on it.

She held her hands to her chest and took a deep breath, immediately missing the warmth she felt there even though she last felt it last night. The girl shook her head out of her reverie, Anna was no more, she was to forget her and move on. Time to get her Master Theun some orange juice.

After countless turns around the corridors later, the blonde finally made her way to the kitchen, which she found was bustling. Chefs were running to and fro with food, maids were scampering around with plates and dishes.

“Er-er- Orange juice, please!” She managed to speak after finally finding someone who had time to spare.

“Get it yourself, brat! Cups over there!” The chef shouted. Just like Master Theun, he didn’t even spare her even a second of attention.

“T-thank you, sir!” She exclaimed gratefully and ran to quickly pour some juice for her new master.

When she finally returned, Theun was sitting by his desk scribbling away and tossing paper, creating a mess on the floor. Elsa couldn’t help but think what he was drawing. Maybe she could learn a thing or two, or teach him instead. Elsa was never good at drawing, Anna was always teaching her to draw during their breaks.

“M-m-master Th-theun, here is your orange juice.”

The boy glared at her and snatched the cup from her hand. “That’s a cup, how can I use that? That’s for peasants! Get me a glass, _stupid_!” He howled and splashed the contents in her face and tossed the wooden cup aside.

Elsa stood very still for a minute. Surprised. Confused. Puzzled. Lost.

That was it?

She felt the edge of her lips twitch and had to hide the smile as she ran back to the kitchens. “I’m sorry, Master Theun!” She almost giggled. It wasn’t pleasant to be splashed at, she couldn’t deny, but it was definitely much better than to be whipped and threatened to be killed on a daily basis.

After minutes of finding a glass and obtaining orange juice, Elsa quickly returned to her new master. To her surprise, Master Theun merely stared at the glass in her hand with so much intensity she was sure the glass could’ve cracked. He didn’t even take it from her.

With the wave of his arm, the glass flung out of her hand, smashing into countless pieces on the floor. “You took so long I’m no longer thirsty, _slave_!”

Her heart hammered in her chest as she watched the glass pieces fly in all directions. She quickly picked herself up from the ground and turned to Master Theun. His yellow hair was a mess and he looked flustered. “M-Master Theun, are you okay?”

“Who are you to ask that, slave, just pick up the pieces and _get out_!”

Despite having eaten a meal she imagined would have lasted her sufficient energy for the next two days last night, Elsa felt her legs wobble and she couldn’t find it in her to stop. She held back a yip as she was kicked from behind while picking up the pieces. “Hurry, _slave_!”

And hurry, she did.

After throwing the broken pieces and reporting to a chef, who finally had the time to teach her the ropes, Elsa didn’t return to Master Theun’s room, nor was she called back in, until after dinner, when a maid came to the kitchen claiming Master Theun demanded to see his ‘slave’.

Upon returning to the room, Elsa felt a shiver run down her spine. She usually accounted it to fear - something she became accustomed to due to all the punishments - but didn’t understand why. All she had received so far was extremely light violence and yelling, she was barely even touched, and the other staff had treated her, though not like family like Anna did to her, well.

Had she gotten used to their treatment so quickly? It had only been one day.

“Master Theun, you called for me?” She asked when she finally gathered the courage in her and opened the door. There Master Theun was, lying in his bed once again, playing with something small in his hand. After stepping closer, she realized it was a piece of shard… from earlier.

“I did.” He said. “Come here, Elsa.”

Her eyes widened when he called her name. Oddly, she didn’t feel the least bit happy. Not that she expected to be called endearingly, but the way he pronounced the name… it made her shudder.

But she walked over, anyway. “I found this piece on the floor earlier after you left my room… I guess I have to punish you, don’t I?”

Elsa was pretty sure she didn’t leave a piece of glass lying around because she checked. She patted every inch of the floor before exiting the room. The need to correct him stuck in her throat when she finally met his eye. It was a bright, cold, blue and she realised there was no room for the truth.

Master Theun wasn’t asking a question.

She bowed solemnly, “Yes, Master Theun, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, slave, kiss my shoes and I might let you go.”

Her eyes widened and Master Theun merely smirked, “Down, _now_. Or I’ll cut you with this.” He said, fiddling with the piece.

Fragments of light scattered everywhere, colouring the white walls with all kinds of colours Elsa could imagine. It was a beautiful sight, and Elsa tried to dwell in that. It was her birthday, after all.

But it was also _his_.

Shivering in her core, Elsa knelt down and placed a hand onto her master’s shoes. Just before she could kiss one, the boy shook free from her grasp and kicked her in the face. “R-right away, Master Theun.”

“I didn’t say you could touch me. I will only tolerate your lips.”

Her hands trembled, and she swallowed the tears. Slowly, she placed her hands on the polished wooden floor. It felt so cold against her hands, which burned with resistance to cry. “Yes, Master Theun.”

And then she heard a rip.

Her master laughed as warm liquid escaped from the newly formed slit across her back.

When she went to bed that night, she wasn’t even given a blanket. After her punishment, Master Theun demanded she slept in the shed because she would make everyone staying in the main house look bad. Just before her eyes closed, she wished herself a happy birthday, and Anna’s voice resounded in her head in the cheeriest tone she could remember, “Happy birthday, Elsa!”

\-- -- --

She thought when she was seeing things.

She thought she might’ve finally gone crazy.

She thought she saw a glimpse of hope.

A long cascading strawberry blonde hair tied in two braids fluttered as a gust of wind blew. The colour felt extremely familiar, she couldn’t remember who or where in her memory it was from. Elsa nearly fell to the grown. Having starved for two days, she had been dragged out by Master Langenberg (Theun who demanded to be addressed as the head of the house after his father’s passing) for his parade to display his power. Somehow, having seen that colour, it gave her strength. Just like it always did.

...When?

Why did she feel lighter?

Why did she feel the urge to smile?

Brown was such a common hair colour she didn’t understand.

But it wasn’t brown.

It looked a little brighter - like dark orange.

A face flashed in her mind, but she couldn’t remember how it looked like. Her hair was shorter back then, much shorter than what she saw.

Her laughter rang in her ears. Did that person just laugh?

What a beautiful laughter.

How long had it been?

She was abruptly nudged to the ground.

"Stand up, you _disgrace_!" A kick to her ribs forcing her to turn and all she saw was blue.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, just like there wasn't a ray of hope for her anymore.

What was hope?

Elsa bit back a groan so she wouldn't have to be hit anymore as she struggled to pick herself up. The chains on her feet rattled as the sound of steel around her wrists scraped against the stone floor.

It was awful to hear and she could almost hear master's teeth grinding against one another.

Before he barked another command she knew she wasn't going to be able to carry out, she heard a male voice call out voice. "Stop it!"

"What is it, Sir Pasha? Can't you see I'm disciplining my slave here?"

Sir Pasha? It didn’t ring a bell.

Who was Pasha?

Why was this person helping her?

“I understand that discipline is important, but that is overboard, Sir Langenberg. I’m sure your father has taught you better.” Elsa could barely make out how he looked. All she could see was some sort of white article of clothing. A tall tanned man holding a cane crossed his arms as if to challenge the her master.

It put Elsa in a difficult position.

On one hand, she wanted to stand up and defend her master. To shrug it off and apologize to the stranger who had saved her life unnecessarily and having humiliated her master.

But it was as if she couldn’t.

It was as if something was holding her back.

On the other hand, she wanted to cry for help.

She wanted to reveal all the things Master Theun had done to her.

She wanted to ask, to clarify, to find out, what was overboard.

She didn’t care who this man was, she didn’t care why she was standing up for her, she didn’t care either what overboard was.

All that mattered was that someone was standing up for her.

Nobody ever did.

Except Anna.

Anna.

She remembered now.

It had been eight years.

“Elsa? Elsa, is that you? Elsa!” A young lady pushed her way through the forming crowd. “Elsa! Elsa!” She kept crying out desperately until she was on her knees beside Elsa. She held the girl close to her chest and sobbed.

Elsa didn’t understand.

Why was this voice so familiar, so soothing, and so very warm?

She had missed this gentle hands for so long but she pulled away.

“W-who are you?” She asked, shaken to the very core.

“Anna, are you alright?” The Pasha stranger spoke up again, picking the girl up.

Blue-green eyes bright with optimism she was extremely familiar with, that strawberry blonde hair, and most importantly, that kind and enthusiastic voice.

Her eyes widened, “Anna?”

“Yes!” Anna exclaimed. “Elsa!”

“Don’t you ignore me, you _useless fool_ , stand up!” Master Langenberg pulled Elsa up and tugged her. “I’ll see you soon, Sir Pasha, mark my words.”

After making their way out of the crowd, they found the Langenberg carriage conveniently waiting for them. Master Langenburg tied a rope around the blonde’s cuffs to the back of the carriage - leaving her outside - and rode main house.

The building heat burned her heels as she tried to keep up, but somehow, she barely managed. The horse wasn’t galloping, it walked at a reasonable pace so she thanked the gods her feet weren’t going to fall off that day… and to have seen Anna again.

She smiled as she walked back to the mansion, recalling what she could vaguely remember of the younger girl. She was wearing a white gown similar to the tanned man with a cane. It had some sort of think golden line running along the edges of her clothes and really nice beige slippers.

She looked healthy.

She had found a master that treated her well.

Anna was _well_ , and she felt that gave her strength.

Strength to live on.

She wouldn’t want Anna to see her as weak as she was the next time… if there was a next time.

\-- -- --

Weeks after, Master Langenberg was called to a meeting. Apparently, someone had demanded to see him for the entire day - which Elsa understood as clean-up day.

Clean-up day also meant cleaning all of Master Langenberg’s toys and his room up.

Clean-up day meant an opportunity to wash up so that Master Langenberg would feel less disgusted while she was in his presence. That meant she could finally take a bath. It meant washing her hair and scrubbing her skin free of dirt. That meant she could address to all her wounds.

It meant she could eat her fill until the next clean-up day.

It meant she could spend the day helping out the maids to sweep and mop the floor, to mow the lawn with the gardeners, and to wash the dishes for the chef.

Most importantly, clean-up day meant being chain-free until sundown.

She _loved_ clean-up days.

When she found out who Master Langenberg’s guest was, the stacks of books she was carrying for fell to the ground with a loud ‘clump’ and she had to bite her tongue to not scream. But that didn’t stop Miss Sørensen from informing her to be more careful with Master Langenberg’s book for she feared on her behalf of what their Master had in store for the younger girl.

“Elsa?” Three pairs of eyes turned in her direction, all holding different emotions, and Elsa felt like digging into the polished floors to hide.

Master Langenberg’s eyes shifted to the right and Elsa understood what that meant. She could hide.

And so she took off.

Moments later, she heard Anna calling for her. And despite however fast her legs took her, the voice seemed to keep getting louder and louder. Elsa couldn’t tell whether she was going insane, because Anna was supposed to be younger so she was supposed to be slower. But then Anna had definitely been more well fed than she had.

But she had just eaten, so she should have the strength.

She felt a tug on her cloth from behind and her attire pulling against her neck hard. As if on instinct, she turned around and knelt down, ready to apologise.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She bowed down to kiss what she expected to be a pair of shoes but met the same pair of slippers as what she saw Anna in weeks ago and wondered where or what she was supposed to kiss or lick.

She waited for Anna to take off her slipper but Anna didn’t. She merely, standing extremely still, watched the older girl kneeling before her begging for forgiveness. She looked like she was on the verge of tears and Elsa wondered what she had done wrong that offended Anna.

“A-Anna?” She dared speak without being addressed. They may both be slaves, but their juxtapose positions displayed a blaring contrast.

Anna… Anna didn’t _feel_ like a slave anymore. She had nice and clean clothes, a pair of slippers to walk in, her hands weren’t dirtied with soil or fertilizers anymore, nothing disgusting stuck in her nails, and her at-least-ten-years-old scars were all faded by now. Now the only thing that dusted her skin were the freckles she had since young. Those she had memorised since young to notice what was dirt and what wasn’t against the redhead’s skin.

No, Anna wasn’t a slave anymore… Anna was a beautiful princess.

While she was but a slave.

A slave that didn’t deserve clean clothes, let alone new ones. A slave that didn’t deserve to be touched by these calloused warm hands. A slave that needed to kiss her masters’ and companies’ feet in order to hope for forgiveness. A slave that had to work hard for food, water, and sleep. A slave that couldn’t speak unless asked to.

When Anna didn’t speak, it scared Elsa. What was it that went wrong? What had she done wrong? “A-Ann-n-na, are… are you al-alright?”

Anna hide her eyes behind her hand and cried, “No! No, no! I’m not alright! Who did this to you? Why are your clothes red? Why are there so many marks? Why are you all bruised? Why are you like this? Elsa, I’m not alright, why are you so hurt?”

Dare she? She dared. She raised a shaky hand to the younger girl’s cheek and wiped a stray tear, “Don’t cry, they’re just scars, I’ll be okay.” She cooed, just like before. Seeing the redhead’s reaction broke her heart, she bit back mentioning the possibility of getting into trouble since she didn’t want Anna to worry.

Just like all those years back.

And Anna probably remembered them vividly. She leaned into Elsa’s touch, holding her hand tightly against her face, refusing to let the older girl go, and cried even harder. “No, it’s not okay,” she kept crying.

Anna’s face felt comfortably warm and Elsa couldn’t resist the urge to pull her down to her chest and let the smile spread across her face. "Hush, Anna, it's okay. I’ll be okay, I've got you."

They sat in the corner of the corridor for a long while before Anna finally stopped crying and her breathing evened.

“Wa… Was it him?” She finally asked, her breath still heavy and panting.

Elsa said nothing but nod as minutely as possible. She didn’t even dare to look at the redhead in the eye as she replied.

“H-how long?” She could hear Anna’s rage boiling, her anger seeping into her tone. She smiled at the younger girl and brushed her fringe aside - she hadn’t changed one bit.

“Since my birthday.”

The girl gasped. She stood up and pulled Elsa, who followed willingly without a second thought. “We’re telling Salman,” which stopped the older girl in her tracks.

Salman? Was that Sir Pasha?

“S-S-Sir P-P-Pasha? N-no, why? W-we don’t need to do that, you don’t need to do that. Please, don’t cause Master Langenberg any trouble. _Please_ , Anna. If that’s what you’re here for, _leave_.”

But Anna didn’t budge.

“No, Elsa, we’re not here to cause that Lagen-whatever trouble. I don’t care if he is disturbed or whatsoever, we’re here for you. Salman agreed to take you in. Don’t worry, he promised me he will.”

“N-no, Anna, you can’t convince Master, Master won’t allow it.” Elsa sat down but somehow Anna was able to still drag her feets across the corridor Elsa couldn’t help but wonder. She crossed her arms in attempt to pull away, but Anna still refused to listen. “Please Anna, I’m happy you’re well but please, go away. _Leave_.” She pleaded.

“No, I won’t allow for this. Elsa, he’s abusing you! What he’s doing isn’t right! He needs to be stopped! You need to come home with us! I’m! Not! Leaving! Until! You! Come! With! Us!” She huffed and lugged with every word.

By the time she ran out of strength, Anna had already pulled her to the forbidden room. “Salman, I’ve brought her!” She shouted gleefully, and for the first time in her life, despite Anna’s joyful spirit, Elsa feared for her life.

She sprinted to her master’s foot and kissed it, muttering apologies after apologies.

To her surprise, she wasn’t kicked in the face or anything like that. “Stand up, Elsa. And look at them.” And so she did. “These people want to _buy_ you from me. They think I’m _mistreating_ you, what do you think?” He said as he caressed her back.

Anna, standing by her master, implored with her eyes and Sir Pasha with a look in his face she became terribly familiar with upon watching the display earlier: concern. The man sat up from his chair and crossed thet able to her side, “Elsa, could you answer me a few questions before answering your master’s?” He said as gently as possible, as if Elsa was a piece of glass and just a hint of hostility could break her.

Elsa nodded, which earned her a scratch on the back.

Sir Pasha held her hand gently and asked some more, “Why do you flinch when I touch you?”

Elsa shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Why does your dress have so many red marks?”

“I…” She turned to look back at Master Langenberg, “I don’t know.”

“Why do you have so many scars on her hands and legs?”

She withdrew her hand and crossed over to rub the other, looking to her master who nodded in approval, “I fall a lot. Master says I’m a very clumsy slave.”

“Do you think you’re clumsy?”

“M-Master says so.”

“Can I ask, why do you not have shoes?”

“Because she broke them!” Master Langenberg finally spoke up, pulling the girl behind her chair. “This is absurd, I’m ending the meeting now!”

“End it and I will end _you_.” After noticing her master visibly stiffened, silenced by Sir Pasha’s voice, Elsa gulped. To think her master feared someone. The man before her, who spoke to her so kindly.

Sir Pasha returned to her before she could form any more thoughts, “Elsa, can you tell me,” he looked at her feet and kept quiet for a while, frowning, “why you kiss your Master’s feet?”

“B-because Master says so.”

The man took a deep breath and stood up, carefully turning away from her so she would not receive one bit of his lashing, “Sir Langenberg, _this_ is absurd! This has to end! You _can’t_ make her kiss your feet, beat up, scar her, and not even give her the nutrition and clothes she needs! She may be a slave, but she is a human being before all things! I’ll even give you 100 gold coins for her!”

Elsa stumbled back, afraid of what this had escalated to. Why, she couldn’t help but think. Why had it come to this? Why did Anna have to cause this? 100 gold coins was a lot, she was bought for but 33 gold coins!

Master Langenberg snorted, “If you’re so willing, fine. 200 gold coins.”

“Done!” The man declared easily. “I’ll be taking her home with me today.”

What?

“Thank you Salman, thank you, thank you so much!” Anna squealed, bowing repeatedly at the man who had apparently just saved her life before running to tackle her.

What?

“He’s done it, he’s done it! Salman has bought over you, Elsa, you’re his now! You’re safe, Elsa! You’re free!” Elsa didn’t reciprocate the tight hug she was engulfed in.

It didn’t feel warm, but it wasn’t cold either.

It wasn’t comfortable, but it wasn’t painful either.

Nothing.

She felt numb.

She didn’t understand.

What. Just. Happened?

She knew what had happened, but for some reason her brain couldn’t comprehend. She… has a new master now.

Master Pasha.

“Let’s go home, Elsa.” Sir Pasha said, ruffling her hair. She flinched at the foreign touch but when there was no pain incoming, she opened an eye to see Anna’s bright smile which warmed her heart and she finally understood.

Home… was warmth.

Home was comfort.

Home wasn’t pain.

Home was Anna.

She had always been home.

And they took home away from her.

“Let’s… go… home,” she whispered, prompting a tear from Anna.

“Yeah, let’s go home,” she said, hugging her again.

\-- -- --

It took a while before even Anna was able to coax Elsa out of her fragile shell after arriving at her new home. Despite the constant reminder that Elsa was no longer a slave, Elsa still addressed Pasha as Master.

It took a week for her to stop sleeping in the shed and give up her piece of cloth which Anna called ‘a lousy excuse of a shirt’. “You couldn’t even call it a togas!” she said, pouting, whatever a togas was. When she fought slightly in reluctance to take it off, she noticed the younger girl had stopped struggling against her and had her eyes on something else: her body.

Her eyes scanned her top to bottom and then she trembled. Her voice shook slightly as she said with a hateful voice, “He did this to you.” Elsa flinched at the touch and shivered as Anna’s fingers traced one across her hipbone and down to her thigh. “I’m sorry. I wished I found you earlier,” the younger girl added.

Elsa smiled, “It’s over, Anna. I’ve got you.”

She nearly jumped out of her skin again when the redhead tackled her onto their shared bed with a hug. She could feel Anna crying against her chest, shaking as if she was facing death. “No it’s not okay, Elsa, 8 years, Elsa. You’ve been under him for 8 long years. And now I can’t even touch you without scaring you. It’s _not_ okay.”

She cradled the younger girl in her arms and patted her head, “I will be.”

****  
  



	3. Hang in There, Joan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa’s busy, so Anna turns to Joan. (Post-canon; elsanna; icest; SFW)

The entire castle was quiet, save for the foot steps that echoed from the gallery. The entire floor was empty; it always was and always will be, except when the maids' weekly duty to clean the place up, and cause of Anna.

It was one of the few places Anna loved about the castle. Sure, she loved the castle to bits, who wouldn't? There were secret passages to explore, armours to play with, a huge kitchen with an abundance of food to steal from and nobody would even notice, a library full of books to read! The castle practically had everything! But most importantly, the castle had these paintings to talk to.

A wave of nostalgia hit the princess as she lay down on the couch under Joan of Arc. Other than the times she spent fooling around and knocking on doors (usually just the Queen's), the princess spent most of her time in this very position, talking to Joan. Joan was her best portrait, second to Kristoff, her best friend.

It had been a long time since she had last seen Joan. She stared at the lady in armour.

“It's been a while hasn't it, Joan?” Anna asked, looking at the ceiling now.

“How've you been?”

She wasn't expecting a reply, that would've been crazy. She chuckled at the thought, like talking to paintings at the age of 21 wasn't. Bad habits sure die hard.

She let a moment of silence pass before speaking up again.

“I've changed, Joan,” She spoke softly. “I've changed a lot.”

Anna, in fact, had changed a lot. Compared to the last time she had seen Joan, comparing Anna 2 years ago and now was like night and day. When was the last time she had last seen the portrait now that she thought about it...?

“It's been 3 years, hasn't it?” Right, the last time she made the time to meet Joan was on coronation day, where she danced in this very room.

“I've made a lot of friends, Joan. Lots of good friends.”

“I'm sure you've met Olaf, the snowman. He's always wondering around. He's not allowed here but I'm pretty sure he has.” Anna laughed to herself.

“And Kristoff? I don't think you've met him before...” A small frown formed at the thought of the man.

“He's my best friend,” she whispered. She took a deep breath before speaking again. “Or maybe was, I don't know...”

“We dated for a while, but things didn't work out. I haven't seen him for a few weeks now. I hope he's not angry...” she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

It had been a year or two since their breakup. After realizing that they both wanted things that were too different in life and couldn't compromise, they decided to call things off.

The ice-harvester enjoyed being up in the mountains, while Anna loved the castle. Or rather, the memories she held in the castle... Kristoff loved the cold, while Anna enjoys warmth. The man, though he craved for human contact, preferred to be alone, while Anna basked in the attention of her people.

Which was funny, really. Ever since they opened the gates, Anna had made, like she said, lots of friends, yet here she was, talking to a painting instead of them. Why was that?

“I miss him. He's a great person, Joan. You'll love him, I swear!” She said enthusiastically. “He's a man of few words, kind, gentle, unfriendly, but nice. He's strong too, like you. Brave, and caring. He's the best man anyone could ask for.”

Another moment of silence.

“But he isn't the one.”

Spending time with Elsa had definitely changed her, Anna mused to herself. She definitely still believed in fairy tales, but she wasn't so naïve any more. She still believed in happily ever afters, she still believed in fairies, dragons and magic.

Who wouldn't? Her sister is magic!

But ever since the two sisters made up, they had spent most of their time rebuilding their once rusted relationship. Now, they were sisters and best friends again.

The princess smiled at the thought of her Elsa. Damn, her sister was drop-dead gorgeous.

“I've been busy with politics, Joan.” Her smile grew wider, proud of her accomplishment. “Can you believe that? Me? Politics? Trades?” She snorted. It was un-princess-like to snort, but she didn't care, she was alone now.

“I even attend to Elsa's meetings on her behalf now.” Which was true. Due to the 13 years of isolation, attending meetings brought the queen great anxiety. It was still difficult to talk to great audience, especially those with a reputation, just like her. One she needed to hold. So Anna took over. Oh, how she hated those meetings...

And yes, politics and trades. In order to spend more time with the Queen, the playful girl had forced herself to brush up on her studies, catch up on all the tuitions she missed and apologized to all the tutors she pulled pranks on.

And now, after 3 whole years, that child had finally matured, worthy to be the Queen's right hand man. Or woman. Whatever. The boisterous socially awkward Anna no longer rambled, not in the same way she did back then. She was now mindful of her words, the tone she spoke in. Her pushing her hair back was no longer a habit out of nervousness, but a sign of her thinking critically. Something she often did in the meetings.

That, was how much she was willing to go for her long-lost sister. Well technically not lost, but you got the point.

“You're probably wondering why I'm here now when Elsa's in a meeting,” the princess finally sat up on the couch and kicked the air. “Elsa said she needed to overcome her fear.

Today's meeting was only with the neighbouring kingdoms, so she told me to take a break.”

She blanched at the image of Elsa walking stiffly around the meeting table. She knew the Queen wouldn't sit in her place, it was uncomfortable and having all eyes on her would make things worse, not to mention the increased chances of her freezing something up. She couldn't afford that.

“I should be in the room though...” She kicked as hard as she could, allowing herself to fall back. Anna looked up at the frame of the portrait right above her forehead. Anna placed her hands behind her head.

“It was why I decided to help out in the first place.”

Anna has matured, yes. But did her personality change? No. She was still the young self-centred girl that would bug her sister everyday to play. Three reasons. There were three reasons why she insisted on helping Elsa with Queen work. And they all revolved around that.

One, by helping Elsa out, she could see Elsa more, spend more time with Elsa. Being 13 years apart was huge, to make up for that time meant more than just having meals and sleeping together.

Two, by going to boring meetings Elsa could finish up more paperwork and end her days sooner. Sooner meant more time to play! Who doesn't want to build a snowman?

And last of all, three, by attending meetings on Elsa's behalf, Kings, princes, merchants or traders wouldn't meet Elsa. That meant no marriage negotiations, no fiancés, nothing!

Elsa was hers, and hers alone. Sure, the royal advisers have been constantly reminding Elsa to get married, but what Elsa didn't have to know was that Anna had been turning all her suitors down.

A few minutes passed before the princess said anything. Anna's eyes darkened.

“I love her, Joan.”

It was soft, but filled with strength. Unwavering, determined.

“And I know she loves me too.” The shade of blue in her eyes darkened. The gallery fell silent for a while. No sounds of any movement, not even any kicking or breathing.

Memories of her times with Elsa flashed in her head. The confessions, the kisses, the hugs, the hand holdings, the nights they spend together, all of them more intimate than what you would expect from sisters. They have reached the point of no return.

“Is it wrong that I love her, Joan?” The princess whispered. As if expecting a reply for once, she stood up from the couch and turned to the portrait. Her eyes. Filled with so much passion, yet there was nothing.

Realizing how stupid she was for hoping for a miracle, Anna's knees gave in. She knelt by the ouch and then coughed, choking back her tears. It was stupid to come here to hope for guidance. It was stupid, to think, that after 16 years, a portrait would finally reply. Paintings don't talk, she berated herself.

The princess looked around. Her tear-filled eyes threatening to spill. After making sure nobody was around or even close, she gave in. Her dam broke, and droplets after droplets rolled down her cheeks.

“I love her so much, Joan. So, so much. I can't give her up, not to anybody, let alone give her up to some prince!” She sniffed.

“I know it's wrong, we're girls!”

“We're sisters!” She slammed her fist onto the couch.

“We're royalty!” Another fist.

“She's the queen, I'm the princess, but! But!” She struggled to catch her breath. With every sentence, Anna struck the couch with as much force as before, maybe even more.

“But it felt so right,” she whispered.

And then another wave of energy burst in her. Annna stood up and climbed the couch.

“It's true love!” She shouted to the empty gallery. “It can't be wrong, can it?! It's what saved her in the first place! I love her! I love her! I love her!” She exclaimed, with every sentence, she punched the portrait. She needed a hug so badly right now, but Joan could give none.

Heat gathered at her hands from the force she put into each hit. But it didn't hurt. Her voice was filled with much more power than before. She continued to repeat the last sentence until she was out of breath.

“I...” don't want her to go away.

“Love...” She panted, trying to catch her breath to finish her sentence. It wasn't enough, saying it so many times. It felt like her constant proclaims were doing her love for her sister no justice. She gasped.

“Elsa...” She wanted the whole world to know. She wanted the whole world to accept it. But she knew they wouldn't.

They couldn't.

It was wrong.

Morally, ethically, naturally.

In every possible way, wrong.

“They say it's true love if you give yourself up for her,” she sniffed, slowly catching her breath.

“If I give her up, do you think she'll give me up too?” She whispered. This time, her voice shook in every syllable. It scared her to think. She couldn't imagine her life apart from Elsa. She trusted Elsa, Elsa loves her! Elsa was willing to shut herself away from her for 13 years, was willing to run away to the North Mountain to isolate herself from the world for her! Elsa was willing to die for her! But what about her kingdom?

What of Arendelle? She knew Elsa loves Arendelle, and it was the Queen's responsibility to take care of it... It was hers, as the princess', as well.

“I can't give her up, Joan... I just can't.”

“I love her,” Anna repeated herself, as if wishing that these three words could bring her salvation.

It didn't, but at least it felt good to let it all out. Nobody heard, nobody saw, thus nobody knew, and nobody would speak of this.

The couch felt cold and damp from all the tears that fell onto it. Anna fell back onto the couch and curled up into a ball. Fatigue eventually took over the princess. Her now red eyes were now worn out from shedding all those tears. Her eyelids felt heavy, her arms were worn out. Soon enough, they both ran out of energy and her body gave out.

Little did the redhead know that a certain platinum blonde had been standing by the door. It broke her heart to see her little sister in so much... pain. The meeting ended rather quickly, and the kingdoms' representatives were sent to their respective rooms for the rest of the day.

Elsa stood by the door and watched as her sister vented it all out on the wall, she hadn't seen her sister so outraged before.

She couldn't bring herself to enter the gallery to comfort her sister. Anna was always cheerful, she was like the birds in spring; always chirping, always singing, always happy.

Seeing Anna like this was... like a bird with broken wings, yet still struggling to fly, trapped in the winter snow. Her.

She ruined Anna.

Elsa knew. All the while. All the dangers, the risks, the possibilities of them getting caught. She was well aware of the penalty; death. She was the Queen after all, she had to know. And yet, as the Queen, this was a law she couldn't change.

Some queen, she thought to herself.

But she couldn't give her up. Anna was her world, her everything. She would do anything for Anna... Not anything, not give up Arendelle. It was the one thing she couldn't do...

After Anna's outburst, Elsa watched as her sister slowly dozed off before walking over. She picked her sister up.

Before leaving the room, she stood up straight and looked at the portrait before her.

Joan of Arc. France's god sent hero, risked her life for her country, and then betrayed by the same god, burned at the stake.

Elsa wondered if her sister knew her story in the first place. A hero that met with a tragic ending wasn't exactly the best person to look up to or talk to.

Nonetheless, she took a bow, “Thank you for taking care of her.” She whispered, and then smiled at the lady.

And then she left the room.

Joan never took care of Anna, Joan was simply there. She was there when Elsa wasn't. Which was why Anna understood Elsa, and Elsa knew. It was the same for both of them with Arendelle. Arendelle was... simply there. And more.

Arendelle was her family, it was Anna's family. It wasn't just a kingdom to them, pappa didn't raise them like that. Arendelle was like a child to the Arendelle family. It was like a heritage, an heirloom. One she couldn't simply let go. It would then be letting go of her family. And just like Anna, it wasn't something she could just give up.

The blonde was so deep in her thoughts she didn't realize they were at her doorsteps already. She pushed it open and walked in. The cool air in the room gave off a familiar sensation to both the siblings.

“Elsa...” the redhead mumbled in her sleep, clearly recognizing the familiar feeling, before snuggling her sister's chest.

Said queen placed the princess on the bed and tucked both of them in. The list of tasks in Elsa's head vanished immediately. They were done for today.

Joan of Arc was a hero to France just like Anna was to Arendelle. All she could hope for was the gods this time do not betray them.

She leaned over to Anna and gave a light peck on her head and whispered, “I love you too, Anna. I won't give up on us, so don't give me up.”

“Hang in there, Anna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not having updating this even though I said I would! I'll be uploading all my one-shots from tumblr here now, chronologically! In case you guys don't know, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com! :)  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or not.) ^^


	4. Unfrozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice," What exactly went through Elsa’s head when Hans found Elsa? (Canon divergence; SFW)

“Your sister? She returned from the mountain, weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart.”

 _What?_ “No!” She could barely speak, she could barely _breathe_. Her body refused to cooperate.

“I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice,”

Her ice widened at the image that flashed before her. _No, no. No, no no no no!_

“her hair turned white.” Her hands fell. She looked at Hans. _No!_ She wanted to scream. _This shouldn't be happening... Don't say it, don't sa-_

“Your sister is dead! Because of you...”

“No,” her throat finally worked again. But it was all she could say. She turned around and stumbled.  She couldn't feel her legs, she couldn't feel anything. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground.

No! She screamed her in her head. _After all those years!_

The gust of wind died instantly. There was a loud slam, and then silence.

There was snow, but it wasn't snowing. The air was still cold and dry, but it was no longer freezing.

The ministers stared out from the castle in amazement. It was like magic! No, it _was_ magic.

 

After all those years she tried so hard to keep her away...

It was all from this! And for it all to end up like this! Anna did not deserve this!

After all those years of being being alone, and a few days after she opens up the gate she dies?!

 

_I'm sorry, Anna. I'm sorry!_

_I should have built many snowmen with you._

_I should have ridden bikes with you around the halls._

_You didn't need to talk to Joan, you could've spoken to me!_

_I should have been there for you when papa and mama died._

_You didn't have to be alone, you shouldn't have had to be._

_I shouldn't have run away._

_I should have told you. I could've after papa and mama died._

_And to think we finally started talking to each other again..._

 

All those words were right on the tip of her tongue. But all she could do was weep.

It didn't matter now, Anna was gone.

Dead.

Frozen.

Her best friend, her only friend. Her sister. Her blood.

 

All of a sudden, she heard a scream, “Noo-” And then sound of ice cracking. No, forming, really quickly.

And then something broke.

She heard Hans make a sound and slammed onto the ice. The sound echoed into the distance. She didn't understand, but she didn't care. Anna was gone after all. Nothing mattered any more.

And then a breath. “Huh...”

 _Who-?_ She turned around. _A hand?!_

She looked up.

“Anna!” _You're not dead?!_

She hurried and got up to take a good look at her now frozen sister.

“Oh, Anna?” She asked. It didn't even sound like a question. She hoped this truly wasn't happening. _You were alive! All along! And just froze right before me!_

For a moment there she thought hope just flashed before her eyes. Deep down she knew... She was the only one that could've save her, from herself. If only she had found her earlier! But even if she did... how? She didn't know.

She shakily held out her hand, still afraid to touch her. As if Anna could break, or she could freeze Anna even further or something.

Slowly, reached forward, “No, noo...” her voice was getting weaker. She was choking again.

“Please,” she gently placed her hands on the frozen girl's cheeks. “No..” She gasped. It felt even harder to breathe now. Her chest felt so tight, so hard. But Anna was even harder now.

Anna was frozen solid. It had been years since she had touched someone human again, since she touched Anna. But the last she remembered, it wasn't like this. Human skin wasn't supposed to feel like this! _Anna's wasn't supposed to feel like this! Anna wasn't supposed to be like this!!_

She stared into the Anna's eyes, hoping deep down inside, somewhere in that frozen figure there was still life. Perhaps if she was lucky, Anna was still there.

She couldn't hold back her tears any more. Not after 15 years. The least she could do was let Anna know she loved her. She truly truly loved her!

She couldn't take it any more and hugged the frozen girl.

Everything she did was for her! She sacrificed her childhood for her, their relationship for her, she'd be more than willing to sacrifice her life for her! Just like she _just_ did!

She sobbed and sobbed, but no tears came. It was like the emptiness in her heart was replaced by her tears. She felt like she was drowning in them, and none of them would come out.

“Anna?” Olaf's voice was heard.

And then a soft sigh from Anna's new friend.

Elsa could feel it. All eyes on her, no, on them. Both of them. Anna's new friend, the reindeer, Olaf, the ministers, everybody. Nothing but Elsa's all choked up voice could be heard.

Nobody cried, nobody really knew Anna after all. But it didn't matter. She knew Anna.

 

_Anna was the persistent little girl who would ask me to build snowman everyday. Even when it wasn't winter._

_Anna was the hyperactive girl who spoke to anyone and anything. Even empty armours along the hall and paintings on the wall._

_And my door._

_Anna was the strong and stubborn girl who tried to break down my door. Or my window._

_Anna was the impatient girl who would bully her tutors so they could postpone those boring classes so I could play with her._

_Anna was the girl that was excited to celebrate my birthday, grateful I was born when even I wasn't; grateful I was her sister even when I shunned her away._

_Anna was the considerate girl who sat and cry by my door to make sure I was ok, even if she was not._

_Anna was the brave girl who risked her life to climb the North mountains to save her sister, to save me._

_Anna was the girl I was meant to protect._

_Anna was my sister. She was my princess._

_Please come back, Anna. I cannot live without you! Please! Please!_

_I- Even in her head, she stuttered. I love you, Anna. I love you._

 

All of a sudden, she felt something. _Warmth? From ice?_

_It couldn't be, I must be delusional now._

“Hahh!” Olaf gasped. “Hh!”Then that big blond man.

The weight of the ice suddenly shifted, “-o.”

Suddenly, the hard ice softened. She saw the figure gain back its colour.

She gripped tightly onto the now soft arms covered in cloth and looked up. She couldn't believe it!

 

“Anna?!” A smile burst onto Elsa's face. _She's alive!_ She practically screamed her head. She glanced up and down just to make sure.

_She alive!_

Without thinking, she jumped for a hug, which Anna more than willingly returned. _She's warm, she's soft!.. she's alive..._ She felt her heart soaring to cloud nine. She felt so light, she felt so relieved.

Nuzzling the crook of her sister's neck, she savoured the touch of her sister, her presence, her warmth, her scent, before finally letting go.

 

“You sacrificed yourself for me?” Her voice filled with glee, just glad her sister is alive.

Anna looked at Elsa almost surprised she asked such a question, immediately answering, “I love you.” Her eyes looked into Elsa's thinking...

Why wouldn't she? After all, Elsa is magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or not.) ^^


	5. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa meets Evil Elsa. Inspired by fanart of wolf-d-blog (http://wolf-d-blog.tumblr.com/post/80169715197/i-know-elsa-and-early-elsa). (Canon divergence; SFW)

The queen opened her eyes to see a blank space. There was nothing, nothing but darkness. She was supposed to be in her castle, where was this place? As if it wasn’t weird enough, although she knew she should be the least bit afraid in such a bizarre situation, she felt comfortable. And then she heard someone weeping, whimpering.

The queen turned around, there she was, at the end of her shadow, the prettiest young lady she had ever met.

Who was this girl?

The lady wore a ice blue dress that hugged her body. A cape fell on her back, just like hers. The queen could not help but feel an odd sense of familiarity from the girl before her. The crying soon stopped, and the girl became to start sniffing. And it was then that the queen saw. Just below her platinum blonde hair, was the saddest cyan blue eyes she had ever seen. They were all puffy, red, and clearly tired, from all the crying or lack of sleep, she didn’t know. Just below her eyes, was a different shade from the rest of her pretty girl’s skin. The queen’s hear broke for the girl. No, not at the sight of the girl, not because of the tears that stained her pretty face, nor the cries she had been hearing. It broke for her. The ice queen's heart broke.

"Conceal, don’t feel, conceal don’t feel!" The girl finally spoke up. She constantly repeated those words like a mantra, speaking louder and louder every single time, shakier, just like her hands.

Why did this feel so familiar?

And then suddenly the place lit up a bit. The queen looked around, they were suddenly surrounded by shards and spikes of ice.

"Conceal it, don’t feel it!"

Moving images flashed on the ice. A child. One that looked exactly like a smaller and younger version of the girl before her. Her eyes filled with mirth, so much joy, so much mischief. “Ready?” she held out a snowball floating between her two small hands. Another girl, slightly smaller, that looked just like her. Freckles all over her cheeks, her brownish-orange hair was in pigtails. She stared at the snowball and nodded. The blonde threw the snowball in the air and countless snowflakes showered the room. “This is amazing!”

Then another image. “Mamma, pappa!” “Elsa, this is getting out of hand!” “It was an accident!” the girl cried, holding onto the redhead.

And then it dawned on her. The queen looked back to the lady struggling before her. The lady that held her attention, broke her heart the moment she laid eyes on her. The lady that felt so familiar… was her. She was Elsa. But they were so… different.

"Anna…" her voice was shaking more than ever. Her sister, no, their sister. “Conceal, don’t feel, conceal, don’t feel!” she continued to repeat it as the ice in their surrounding grew sharper and sharper.

Slowly, yet confidently, the queen took baby steps towards the blonde. As she moved closer towards Elsa, the shadow between them shrank. And when it was no longer visible, she wrapped her arms around the blonde. For the first time in forever, Elsa felt warmth. It felt so good, too good. It had been all she had been wishing for. But could she? No.

When she finally gained control of her body, the blonde girl struggled to push Elsa away. “No, let go of me, go away!” She cried. Her voice was trembling, all thirteen years, this was what she wanted, but she couldn’t have this. She simply couldn’t.

But the queen wouldn’t let go. Fists pounded on her shoulders. It hurt, but she couldn’t let go. The girl was hurting, and so was she. It didn’t matter that they were different, to the ice queen Elsa, they were the same.

"No, I’m not safe, go away!" The queen only tightened her grasp on Elsa.

"I know," she whispered. "I know…"

Queen Elsa looked up at the woman and in an instant, she knew. And then the dam in her heart broke. Elsa lost all her energy and sunk into the warmth. She sunk her head onto the familar stranger’s chest and tightened her hold on the woman’s clothes. “Anna, anna…” Both their dresses may be made of ice, but the warmth still managed to fill their hearts.

The ice around them slowly thawed, but neither of them took notice. The temperature warmed up a little as well, but they didn’t care. All that mattered was the person in their arms, them.

And then she heard Marshmallow’s roar and men shouting. Elsa looked up and suddenly she was back in her ice castle.

The Ice Queen Elsa was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or not.) ^^


	6. Fishing Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Anna goes fishing. (Post-canon; SFW) A Prompt requested by a friend.

Never, a drenched Elsa decided, never go fishing with Anna Arendelle ever again, as she returned to the castle. Not that she didn't enjoy the trip, but that wasn't fishing! That! Was...

The queen threw her hands in the air in resignation, she didn't know what it was. It was so many things.

“Come on, Elsa! I already said I'm sorry...” Anna chased up to the drenched queen, laughing along the way.

“Oh you sound so sincere, Anna... Can I just take my bath before we ever talk about this?” Elsa said as she entered the room. Anna stood by the doorway, uncertain whether to enter or not. Despite being promised to never close the gates again, it still felt weird to finally see the inside of this room. It was a good weird. But still weird. The blonde glanced at her sister as she untied her hair, “You can come in, you know? I'll be done in a jiffy... Or you can just leave and we can just not talk about this. Ever. Again.” She quickly added the last part, in hopes her sister would really drop the issue.

Anna entered and sat on the bed. She let out a giggle, “Nope, I'm never going to let you live this down.” It was true that she was apologetic, but it was still too funny. Elsa could only sigh in response.

It was the Queen's day off her royal duties and the two sisters had decided to go on a date. Anna, who claimed to have done anything that could be done in town, decided to let Elsa choose what to do. And so the queen decided on fishing. Of all things, fishing. Elsa shook her head now, deeply regretting the choice she made. Sure, she expected her sister to screw things up, the princess was never one who could sit still for even ten seconds, let alone an hour or two. Which was why Elsa came up with many small activities they could do while waiting.

“Now turn around. I need to change into my bathing robe.”

“Why, I've already seen-” a snowball right on the mouth. Bullseye, Elsa smirked as she left her sister screaming “cold”.

Minutes later, when Elsa was done, she was surprised to still see her sister dipping her tongue in hot chocolate. Was it that cold? The cold never bothered her so she never knew how bad a snowball could hurt. She pumped her fist in victory.

“Think of it as revenge for earlier,” she said as she sat beside her sister, “Can we share that?”

Anna turned away, “Ish nog mmmy vaulg you choshh wag you wore! (It's not my fault you chose what you wore!)” And then blew a raspberry, “And no cohee horr you. (And no coffee for you.)”

“Hey, when normal people go fishing, Anna, they don't move. Who the heck rocks their boat every second while fishing? What were you trying to catch?!”

“A hishh, (A fish,)” was all Anna could say.

“Yeah, well the fjord caught me instead,” Elsa stretched out her arm to reach for the mug. “Now give me that, I need it too, you know.” Anna burst out laughing again.

Yes, somehow, things got rowdy on their little boat. Initially they were just telling each other stories, gossiping about dignitaries, joking about suitors. It was all fun and laughter, they were even about to kiss! Until Anna saw a fish and stood up abruptly, shaking the boat. Elsa, partially at fault but refusing to admit, stood up immediately as well to calm her sister down.

“A fish, Elsa, a fish!” The princess shook the queen, who was barely trying to balance herself. It was amazing how her sister could maintain balance, shake her and still keep herself balanced on the  rocking boat.

“H-h-hold on, Anna. Can we just calm down and take a se-” her sentence was cut off with a scream and then a splash. Anna turned around to see her hand, previously holding onto her sister's shoulder, now empty.

“I thought the cold never bothered you?” Anna asked, her lips were finally working. “You walk around town in clothes made of ice, Elsa, 0 degrees celsius. I'm pretty sure being naked in 10degrees celsius water was not a problem for you.” She deadpanned.

“It doesn't,” she finally snatched the mug and took a sip. “But it's a different case when I'm in water.”

“Oh.”

“By the way, Elsa?”

“Hm?”

“Hot bod, can't wait.” A wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or not.) ^^


	7. Anna Does The Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genetics. If Elsa has powers, maybe Anna has powers as well? (Post-canon; SFW)

"Wait wait wait, so let me get this straight..." Anna jumped out of her seat.

Elsa merely nods her head without so much as looking at Anna at her outburst. Her eyes focused on the chess set before her. She frowned. Rapunzel smiled knowingly. She was giving the queen a difficult time, and she was proud of it. Damn, the brunette, or blonde, whatever she was, can play.

Maybe it was the isolation, Elsa thought. Yes, definitely. Apparently girls who have been locked away for years become smarter... It must be the books they read.

"So Elsa you've got magical snow powers-"

"And ice." Elsa interrupted.

"Whatever, and Rapunzel you've got hair that can heal?!" She threw her hands in the air.

The princess looked up to watch her cousin, now amused. "...yes?" Technically, no, but she couldn't help it, Anna was just so energetic she was enjoying the scene she was making.

"So everyone in our generation has magic except me?"

"Anna..." Elsa started.

"No no no no! Elsa, hear me out," Anna placed her hand over Elsa's mouth, stopping her from shattering her dreams. "If you guys have magic, maybe it's genetics. I gotta have magic too!"

Elsa let out a sigh onto Anna's hand, earning herself a "Gross!". The princess quickly withdrew her hand, waving it to rid of the weird feeling. The queen chuckled and pushed her fringe back into place.

"Anna, if you had powers, you would've-"

"Don't Anna me, Elsa! I've got to have powers! All three of us are related, and I'm the only one left out? Freya's being unfair here! I've got to have something!" Anna's heart fell at the thought she didn't have any powers, sinking back to her seat and pouted.

Rapunzel, finally deciding she's had enough of the show, patted the disappointed princess, "There, there.. I'm sure you've got something we don't have?"

Almost immediately, the strawberry blonde jumped up again. "Maybe my powers haven't awakened yet!"

Elsa covered her mouth as she giggled, "Oh Anna, we both had ours since birth," before making her move.

"Maybe I have earth power..."

"Anna..."

"Maybe I can move the dirt!"

"Anna..!"

"Maybe I'm the reason why Earth rotates!"

"Now that's gives 'the world revolves around you' a new meaning!" Now both Elsa and Rapunzel were laughing, not even holding back now.

"Hmphh!" Anna crossed her arms and stormed off. "You'll be sorry when I gain control of my powers!"

The chess players stopped their laughter and stared at the younger princess, then each other. Shock written all over their face, a hint of concern, then returned to giggling.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Rapunzel asked, making her move.

"Definitely, she'll be alright." Elsa said, carefully eyeing the pieces on the chess board. She haven't had a good game of chess since she stopped talking to Anna, and boy that was a long time. Not that Anna was ever any fun in chess, pappa was. She smiled sadly at the memory.

"I never knew she was jealous I had powers though, my powers were quite the handful."

"I heard," Rapunzel said quietly. Her uncle had told them about it before they returned to Arendelle... or attempted.

"And... that's checkmate!" Elsa squealed delightedly. Nothing was better than finally playing chess again except winning it!

"Alright, shall we check on your sister now?" Rapunzel turned her head pointing to the balcony. There Anna was, still stomping her feet and some incoherent grumbling. They could practically see steam exiting the princess' ears.

When Anna finally reached the bench in the garden, she sat on it and placed an arm on her lap, holding her head. "There must be something... I have to have powers, it's just not fair!" Another pout appeared on her face.

The two chess players leaned onto the railings and watched about what possible things Anna could do.

"Hey, how about we give her a little hand?" The queen said with a smirk.

"How?"

"You mind if I ruin your garden I little?" Rapunzel shot her a questioning look. Not that she minded, but she didn't understand how.

"Don't worry, it's not much, I'll fix it later... or rather, it'll fix itself, in a month's time give or take."

Slowly, the brunette silently nodded, still unsure what the queen meant. But she was curious what Elsa had in mind.

As the girl below gave up, slamming her fists on her laps, with a wave of a finger, the ground shook, a circle around Anna's bench was formed, and rose slightly.

A shriek could be heard.

"I was not ready for this!!" The mischevious queen quickly put her hand down and giggled. Rapunzel's mouth opened into an 'o' and then a laughed.

"Ice from the water in the soil?"

"You catch on quick. Now what else can we do?"

Then they heard Anna shout something. The princess was now squealing excitedly, standing on the bench. "I have powers! Elsa! Elsa! Rapunzel! Did you see that?!" She bounced on the bench.

The smile on Anna's face was so bright the girls on the balcony almost felt guilty. Keyword: almost.

"Yes, dear!" Rapunzel shouted back. "We did! But what did you do to my garden?!" She was still laughing, a failed attempt at feigning anger. She was going to give away the prank at this rate.

The girl below let her head fall a bit, "I'm sorry Rapunzel... I was just so upset..." then she perked up again immediately. Oh god, this girl was jumping one side of the mood scale to the other. A grin spread across her face. "But I have powers! Maybe it's like Elsa's, controlled by emotions!"

"Elsa, Elsa! How do you control yours?"

Elsa could only smile to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. "Love, snowflake. Love thaws, remember?"

"Oh! Right! I love you, Elsa!" Then she looked down at her hands. It felt weird, she didn't feel any surge of energy like she expected it to, it just sort of... happened. Maybe that was why Elsa couldn't control it, it was just there, she couldn't really control something she couldn't really feel, could she?

She crinkled her eyebrows. But Elsa managed anyway, Elsa could do it. Anna clenched her fist, if her sister could do it, so could she.

Maybe controlling Earth was like controlling ice, she just had to move her hands. Love, right? So if she wanted to undo what she just did, she just had to think of love! Anna closed her eyes.

True love. She smiled to herself as Elsa appeared in her thoughts, and gestured her hands as if to press the air down.

Nothing happened.

Anna opened her eyes to look around. Her ground was still up, platformed a little than the rest. She frowned at her failure. Damn, this was tough. Then she tried again. And again, and again. Frustration slowly rising.

After a while, Elsa gave another wave. The platform broke into two, but the bench stayed intact.

Anna screamed, then she looked up worried. "I'm so sorry Rapunzel!! I did not mean for this, I'm still getting the hang of it! I mean, this never happened before at home! The ground here is so weird! I mean-"

Finally unable to hold back, the two girls up in the balcony burst into laughter. The princess looked up upon hearing the songs of laughing. What was going on...?

She looked at Elsa who seemed like she was wiping a tear from her eyes. The queen used her left hand and pressed the air down, motioning the ice below the ground to melt and dissolve into the soil again.

To say Anna was shocked was an understatement. She was distraught. She got all excited for nothing!! "You--!!!" She stomped towards the balcony, not knowing what to do. What could she do?!

"I can't believe-!!"

Rapunzel and Elsa was still laughing. Then Anna glared at her cousin.

"And you let her, Rapunzel!!" She shouted. "I can't believe you guys!"

"What is it, snowflake? Aren't you happy the world revolves around you?" Elsa joked.

After two full minutes of laughing and shouting, Anna lost her rage.

Her boiling head cooled, she could feel the tension in her body relax. Who was she kidding, she couldn't get angry at those two girls. They were too precious to her. It wasn't often she saw Rapunzel, seeing Elsa enjoying her time out, with family, was gold to her. And for Elsa to pull a prank on her? That was diamond.

No, priceless. Just priceless.

Elsa's magic made her happy. And maybe, Anna didn't need that. She didn't need magic to make Elsa happy, she just needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or not.) ^^


	8. Shit Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guilt is eating her. Not just her. It’s eating her lover too. And she won’t let it. Inspired by fanart of yohchi19 (http://yohchi19.tumblr.com/post/82559311024/good-night). (Post-canon; elsanna; icest; NSFW).  
> PS: There was no title for this, I just needed something and it was my first time writing smut.

Beads of perspiration formed on Elsa's forehead as tears escaped her eyes. Her tear-stained eyes made her sight blurry, her head was a mess. It was chaotic. She felt like she was in cloud nine, at the same time the deepest, lowest stage of hell.

Elsa placed a finger on her lips, feeling the warmth the lips that were there just seconds before left behind. They tasted heavenly. And she wanted more. She held out her right hand timidly, wanting to pull the person above her down again. But she stopped midway, her fingers curled, her mind screaming in her to stop.

She wasn't supposed to feel this way. But she did. This was disgusting. What they were doing. It was sinful. Unforgivable. It was sick. They shouldn't be doing this.

Elsa tried to blink away the tears, to make sense of what was before her, now, but the tears wouldn't stop forming. They wouldn't stop dripping down her cheeks. She felt a warm hand land on her right, sinking into the mattress a little. And the other hand slid down from her belly to her core.

She could feel the heat spreading across her body. Everywhere those hands touched grew warm. Elsa felt like she was melting, like the sun was right above her, and the ice queen was powerless. It burned like hell, for the sin she was committing. But as soon as those fingers reached its destination, teasing the entrance, she gasped. All of a sudden, she felt like she was truly open to anything. She felt vulnerable. She felt weak. She wanted to close up. Instinctively, her hand rushed down to hold onto the wrist of the teasing hand.

"Are you ready?" The voice came from below,. She felt the warm breath against her taut stomach. It was soft, gentle, and patient. It even held a hint of mirth. Elsa could practically feel the war in her. Her mind was screaming no, but her heart was screaming yes. Hell, even her body was begging for it. Unable to trust her mouth to speak, Elsa closed her eyes and let her body speak for her. Terrible mistake. Begging for release, her body responded with a nod, yes. Her eyes shut even tighter, bracing for the moment.

And then she felt it. A warm finger quickly enter her. Elsa flinched at the sudden entry, her knees would've met if it weren't for the person between her legs. It didn't hurt. In fact, it felt good. So good, the war in her was immediately brought to an end.

She wanted more. She could feel her body wanting to thrust upwards for more but she held back the urge to. Maybe she could punish herself by denying herself what she wanted.The hand over her mouth raised to cover more of her lips in attempt to stop the sounds escaping her throat.

But a whimper escaped. It was soft, barely audible. If the person above her heard it, she didn't show any sign indicating so. All the self-loathing, the guilt, the denial, the pain. The love, the pleasure, the warmth. She wanted more, but she wouldn't let herself receive.

Her body felt hot. She felt like her body was burning, especially her core. As the fingers pumped in and out of her, the number of fingers increased. She could feel her insides being stretched, the muscles in her body tighten altogether, and she couldn't stop shivering. Her body was screaming for release, but she wouldn't let herself.

Eventually, she gave in and climaxed. Elsa almost let out a scream, but clasped her mouth again. When the fingers were finally out of her, her body instantly relaxed. Her head leaned back onto the mattress, her legs spread slightly wider to a more relaxed position compared to earlier.

Elsa blinked her eyes a few times, trying to rid of the fatigue that was overtaking her. She tried to catch her breath. The sight before her seemed to steal every one she tried to take. Despite what people said about her freckles, Elsa thought that was the most beautiful thing about her. The next thing was her hair. Her orange-ish red hair, tied to two braids, dangling on both sides of her neck.

Teal eyes held with mischief stared right back into hers. She tried to break eye contact, but she couldn't, it was as if those green orbs sucked her in. The girl brought the teasing fingers to her mouth. She watched as Elsa's eyes widen and blush as she sucked on her index finger. A string of thick transparent liquid connecting it to the other two fingers, dripping down the back of her palm nearly fell onto Elsa.

The two girls watched each other, embracing the moment they just had. It was wonderful. It was bad. It was magical. It was sex. It was love. It was sin. The lively green orbs seemed to darken, losing the life it held that Elsa loved so much. No, she wouldn't allow her to carry the burden. If anyone were to bear it, it should be her. It could only be her.

Elsa stretched out a hand, snaking it up to the back of her partner's neck, and pulling the head down. This was the only time she found the braids annoying. Her partner merely chuckled and pulled it back for her. She titled her head to the side, and after what felt like forever, their lips met. Tongues met, clashing, fighting for dominance, just like the conflicts in their head. The one on top screaming that this was wrong, they should be guilty, the on on the bottom slowly submitting, as if in response, saying: no, you shouldn't, I will bear responsibility.

I love you.

It was as if the redhead understood it all. Elsa didn't need to say it. She didn't it to say anything. The way her body arched as she climaxed, the way she leaned upwards to deepen their kiss, and how she firmly yet gently held her sister's face in their kiss despite all the fear running around like a mad man in her head. She smiled into the kiss, she could feel her body relaxing.

Yes, sisters.

She smiled into the kiss, she could feel her body relaxing.

I love you, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or not.) ^^


	9. Mugshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she wanted was food for her siblings, but she got a kiss instead. Inspired by fanart of muuuuug (http://muuuuug.tumblr.com/post/82677633138/mugshot).(Modern AU; elsanna; SFW)

Why was she even here?

“Hm?”

The blonde shook her head and sighed, realizing she had spoken her thoughts without knowing. It took a moment before the bouncy girl registered what the blonde had said.

“Oh, oh! Because we kissed, of course. What else?” The redhead’s shoulders shook as she giggled. Somehow, it felt nice, to hear her laugh. The tension in the blonde’s shoulder slacked a little and let her lips form a small smile. She moved a hand to her lips, her smile grew an inch wider. It wasn’t something she regret.

Maybe a little. Two hours ago, she was just on her way to the store, running an errand. The blonde was supposed to get lunch for her and her siblings. While walking to the closest 7-11 store, she heard a bunch of yelling and screaming. Curious, she decided to check it out. Her siblings could wait a couple of minutes, she thought, as she exiting the alley of opposite direction of the store. What she found was something beyond what she could have imagined. A large group of people, perhaps a hundred or two, holding up colourful signs and boards.

“Lesbians are humans too!”

“LGBT rights!”

“Love thy neighbour, didn’t he say that?”

“LOVE IS LOVE!”

Yelled the people. Some people were wearing colourful clothes, some even had colourful skin! Some had their face painted with the colours of the rainbow, it was the most colourful thing she had probably ever seen.

It was beautiful, she thought.

But tragic.

The mayor of town was a prideful man, and he was never fond of the LGBT community. He would never let such a thing be known to public, he wouldn’t let them do this. What were these people doing, trying?! They were practically attempting suicide!

The blonde turned to her right, and the sight before her proved her right. A line of men in black uniforms, with luminous strips on them, holding up shields and batons with the word “POLICE” on them. They were attempting to surround the bunch of them but the protesting group kept spreading more and more wide out, preventing them from doing so.

And if the police thought they had the upper hand by spreading them out, they were so wrong. From alleys and the other side of the main street, the blonde watched as more and more people join in. People in their working uniforms, people from the stores nearby, parents, children, and even elderly.

The blonde clutched onto her blue sweater and pulled it over her chest and gritted her teeth. She wanted to badly to stop this, but what could she do?

In a flash, a flash of white and red appeared before her and the next thing she knew, she was in the arms of a young lady, in the middle of the crowd. She could feel herself not the least bit in balance. In fact, about eighty percent of her body weight was probably on the arm under her hips tracing down her back. A pair of soft and firm lips were pressed onto hers. The blonde leaned back into the arms, pulling herself away from the pair of delicious lips, regretting it immediately.

Her regret was washed away by a wave of relief as those luscious lips came again, biting her lips, sucking it, pulling her back up a little. She gasped and immediately, a tongue entered her mouth. The blonde tried to push it out with her tongue. If tongues involved, it should be her tongue in the aggressors’.  She fought, she sucked, even bit onto it lightly, but the assault never stopped. Soon, she found herself giving in and her tongue was dancing along with her partner, getting lost in their own little world.

Their little dance was abruptly interrupted when a strong arm pulled her away. The blonde was only able to catch a glimpse of her assaulter before two men in black stood between them. Teal green eyes and red hair was all she could remember before a baton struck her at the back of her neck, knocking her out.

The blonde didn’t know whether to be relieved or annoyed when she woke up to the same red hair and bright green eyes. And freckles. Lots of freckles.

“Hi, I’m Anna. What’s your name?” She didn’t speak upon hearing the question, she was too busy watching those lips move. “I hope you’re alright. I told them what really happened and that you weren’t a part of this but they refused to listen to me. Stinkers. Apparently a kiss is a kiss, public display of affection, especially of homosexuals are strictly against the law, they said. So we can’t get out until next week.” She rolled her eyes.

The taller girl shook her head wondering if all that happened was a dream, rubbing the back of the head against the lady’s shoulders. Anna looked at her worriedly and asked, “Do you remember me? Can you stand?”

The blonde stood up and glared in annoyance, but Anna didn’t seem to get the message and continued rambling on and on.

Ok, so maybe she regretted the kiss now. But those lips! And her tongue!

The blonde wondered if Anna was knocked out like her in the place first, she was too chirpy for someone who had just woken up like her… She glanced at the clock. She had been unconscious for almost two hours.

“You seem proud of yourself,” The white-haired lady muttered with her arms crossed.

“That’s because I am!” Anna said with a smile, she was practically radiating with glee. She turned to touch the wall with lines on it and mused, “Y’know, I always thought these lines popped out, like bumps on the wall or something.” She then proceeded to lean towards it and placed her hand on her hair before leaving the wall.

“Oooh! I’ve grown 2cm!” She squealed.

“That’s because of the bun on your head, you idiot.” The blonde rolled her eyes, ignoring the redhead’s ‘oh’. She then helped the girl measure her height. Since she was taller, it definitely helped to see where the shorter girl’s head really was on the wall’s scale.

“165cm.” Anna huddled her hands again and hopped on the spot.

“1cm’s better than none!” She squealed.

Two hours had been too long to get food. March and Luff were probably worried now. What if they thought her sister had been abducted?! Kidnapped?! Sexually assaulted?! Oh, no no no... Knowing Luff, he’d probably dragged March out to look for them now, what if something happened to them?! She had to get to them now. Wait, did she just say next week?!

Elsa walked to the door and was about to knock when it swung open.

“Alright, ladies, take your places.” A man came, and shoved two signs to the both of them.

The blonde flipped hers and read, “Elsa F37208816” and then looked at Anna’s. “Anna F37208817”. They must’ve taken her ID. Now that she think about it, her wallet was missing. They had probably taken it…

Anna managed to steal a peek at her sign before taking her position, “Elsa, huh? Pretty name.”

Elsa didn’t respond.

“Cut the chit chat, now stand by the wall!”

Anna placed a hand on her hips and struck a pose. God, judging by the wide grin on her face, she really was proud of herself. Elsa, on the other hand, merely held it and frowned. She was going to jail for a kiss. Her family was going to starve to death or die because of a kiss. A god damned kiss. Life was freaking kidding her.

“Say cheese!” And the camera flashed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or not.) ^^


	10. The Right One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa doesn’t get the wedding jitters. She is excited, she is happy, she is relief, not one bit nervous. Inspired by fanart of healingcherryparade (http://healingcherryparade.tumblr.com/post/83151005059/i-drew-this-a-while-ago-never-posted-it-dont). (AU; elsanna; SFW)

"You look happy," Kai said, looking at the blonde as he walked beside her. His voice was soft, barely audible to those around him, except for the woman beside him.

"Wooo"s and "Whoa"s echoed in the background.

Elsa Arendelle didn’t respond, not even to those sitting by the benches she walked past. She hadn’t even heard them. She was too busy trying to settle her heart. It was beating like crazy, she could barely hear him. She was beyond happy. She was on cloud nine, maybe ten. Elsa merely covered her mouth and chuckled, realizing how much her girlfriend, she shook her head, no, her wife affected her. Her heart instantly slowed down. The thought of her calmed her. It brought a warm feeling to her stomach.

Upon reaching her position, she placed both of her gloved hands on her chest, as if her cold hands could stop the warmth from spreading. She was so happy, she was so excited. She couldn’t wait.

And then another pair of gloved hands came to sight, covering her hands. Elsa’s heart almost leaped out of her ribs as the sudden touch. They were warm, just like her chest right now. Elsa looked up curiously. Kai merely smiled and pulled the gloves off of her hands.

"You won’t be needing those any more. Especially not now." He said with a smile.

Elsa let out a soft “Mm”, and nodded in agreement. “I won’t ever be needing them ever again.”

Kai proceeded to fix Elsa’s tie under her jacket and adjusted the lapels. Having worn female dresses and skirts her most of her life, the blonde clearly didn’t know how to men’s clothing worked despite this suit being tailored to her fitting.

After dusting off the dirt on Elsa’s shoulders, he gave the woman a gentle peck on the forehead. Elsa grinned at the touch. Her father was proud of her, and she was glad.

"You’ve chosen the right one."

Elsa’s throat immediately dried out at the mention of the last word. She almost choked on the air she was trying to swallow, and responded hoarsely, “Thank you…”

The music started playing, causing Elsa and her heart to jump. It almost fell out of her mouth, Elsa had to hold her breath to keep herself together. She placed her hand just below her chest and turned around. Her heart slipped a wee bit closer to her lips.

Her breathing stopped at the sight of her. All of a sudden, Elsa lost her ability to breathe. All of a sudden, the people around her seemed to disappear. And all her worries ceased to exist.

And there she was, her goddess, angel, her princess. The love of her life.

Anna.

Elsa’s grin spread even wider. Normally, for someone who hardly smiled, Elsa would’ve been hurting from that grin giddily drawing wider and wider. She would’ve covered her mouth to force them to close. But right now, upon the sight of that orange-ish red hair under that veil, that beautiful white dress revealing tan shoulders filled with chocolate-colored freckles, those bright green eyes filled with so much life, Elsa didn’t care.

Those bright green eyes reminded her of the green grass she had done nothing but wish to touch for the first half of her life. They reminded her of all the excruciating pain she had tolerated thus far. They reminded her of all the happiness, and joy, and all the fun and laughter she shared with their owner. They reminded her of everything that happened in her life. All the pain and sadness she had gone through… it was all worth it.

Because for the first time in forever, Elsa had smiled without covering her mouth politely like she always would.

For the first time in forever, Elsa was finally out in the sun.

For the first time in forever, Elsa experienced true love.

"…She definitely is."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or not.) ^^


	11. Ten Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was supposed to be on the job, not getting her ass kicked and somehow, she doesn’t understand really, is now arranged a date with the thief she had been trying for so long to arrest. Modern AU where Inspired by fanart of vitahong (http://vitahong.tumblr.com/post/83300086173/3-ooc). (Police/Thief AU; elsanna; SFW)

Elsa spun the baton in her hand, manipulating it with ease. She grinned to herself. Today was a good day, she decided, night, rather. Just a few more minutes before it hit 3am. Just ten more minutes before she could clock out the last hour of her patrol before returning to the office. Just ten minutes left and she would be done for the week! And it was only Tuesday! That meant she could finish up her paperwork with the rest of-

-Bzzz bzzz-

…the week. Habitually, Elsa made a face upon hearing the sound. The blonde groaned and slapped her palm onto her face, dragging it down, pulling her cheeks along. She put on her headphones and pressed a couple of buttons.

“Officer, I have received a distress call in your area.”

“Where is it, sir?”

“Arden’s Street, Block 324, a burglary. The alarm seems to be coming from the 5th floor.”

She quickly hung the baton onto her wrist and held onto it firmly. Her legs broke into a sprint, a hand still on the headphones. “Any more details regarding the theft?”

“No just that the person was too quick to be seen.”

“I’m on it.”

It didn’t take long for the officer to reach the designated location. The burglar, unfortunately, was nowhere to be seen. The blonde gritted onto her baton tightly and smacking it to a pole creating a loud ‘Dong’. She was too late, Arden’s street was on the opposite end of the area she was assigned to.

Then she heard a clap.

-Clap- -Clap- -Clap-

“Not bad, officer. You’re getting faster.” The blonde heard a voice from the alley spoke up. The person sounded impressed, as if knowing where she was before the alarm had been sounded. She turned to the speaker, but could hardly see anything but a shadow in the dark alley.

“I literally sounded the alarm only 5 minutes ago, and you’re already here!” The voice was feminine. It sounded smug, arrogant, irritating, and familiar. It got on the blonde’s nerves. It must’ve been her…

“You’re under arrest.” Elsa said as she pulled out to show her ID.

“So eager, and you can’t even see me, you don’t even know if I’m alone.” The voice brought shivers to the blonde’s spine. She then heard footsteps, and from the furthest the light from the lamp post could reach, she saw a leg exit the darkness.

Converse shoes. Definitely her.

“I know you’re not alone.”

As more and more of the thief’s body entered the light, Elsa closely examined the criminal. Torn jeans, red checkered flannels, cigarette in her mouth. “Kids these days,” she muttered to herself.

“Aren’t you going to handcuff me, officer?” The brunette looked up and asked, revealing blue-ish green eyes and freckles all over her face. Elsa’s throat instantly dried.

The speechless police made the brunette raise an eyebrow, scrutinizing the situation. And then it seemed to hit her, as a cheeky smirk spread across her face. “Oh… officer~” she sang as she waltzed closer, her every step bringing a soft jingling sound from the metal chains by her hips.

Elsa continued to eye the brunette suspiciously, but somehow her eyes ended up watching as the cigarette in the redhead’s mouth shook. The kid brought her arms to right to her face. “Aren’t you going to arrest me?”

Elsa’s face flushed visibly. Was this kid toying with me?! Incompetent brat. With the baton still on her wrist, she brought her hand to grab onto both of the girls. She was about to bring out her handcuffs when she suddenly felt the hands escape her grasp and something getting pulled off her wrist. Shit!

Quickly, the blonde threw her handcuffs in hopes she could at least catch one of the criminal’s wrists. The cold metal rings locked itself onto one of the redhead’s left wrists. Elsa held tightly onto the other ring. Whether the girl liked it or not, she was bringing her in.

But the redhead reacted to the capture just as quick. She swung the baton onto the blonde’s sides, causing the blonde to flinch. Another swing brought the baton to the blonde’s upper arm, and then her wrist. Elsa gritted her teeth and cringed as every hit came, but she didn’t let go of the cuffs like her life depended on it. No, a thief was a thief, no matter what, she was going to bring her in. With that in mind, the blonde tied the other end of the cuffs onto her right wrist, locking herself with the brunette.

She watched as the thief’s eyes widen in surprise, and smirked, thinking she had won the battle. Oh, she was so wrong…

The two stood there for a moment and glared at each other, both determined. One to not get caught, the other to catch. The thief merely stared at the godforsaken piece of metal locked onto her wrist and then glanced at the police officer. And then mused. As soon as the officer noticed the grin on the thief’s face inching wider and wider by the second, she quickly clenched her fist into a ball and tackled, trying to land the first hit.

But the redhead was faster. With a tug, Elsa lost her balance and fell towards the thief, who brought an arm, still holding onto the baton, to her neck, pushing her until she hit the lamppost behind.

“Kgrrhhhh!” She flinched upon her back slamming onto the sturdy iron pole, her eyes went shut as her body screamed how much her spine hurt. The pain spread to the rest of the body, and the blonde immediately lost all strength to stand, but she wouldn’t give in to her quivering legs.

“Oh officer… Your reaction definitely hasn’t improved, I’m a bit disappointed.” The redhead started. “Are you the one catching me or is it the other way round?” Her tone was filled with so much mischief it irked the blonde.

Elsa opened her eyes, right before her were a pair of teal green eyes. She could feel her warm breath on her lips, and almost taste them as a tongue stuck out to lip the owner’s dry lips. It was only then when she realized the girl was only slightly shorter than her.

Arrogant brat.

The brunette rolled her eyes.

“Gah, how many times do I have to tell you? The name’s Anna, officer. And I literally just turned eighteen,” the thief deadpanned. “I’m no longer a brat.”

Ops, she must’ve said that out loud.

“Now give me the keys.”

Elsa didn’t respond, in which Anna responded by thrusting her back onto the pole, her body gave in and she released a loud groan and sank to her feet. Before she knew it, her wrist was pulled up to her neck. Now the cuffed hand was holding onto the baton, and the other hand was groping all over her body. Disgusting, she thought as she struggled to bring her other arm up to stop. But it was too numb from the pain to move and the brunette was too strong for her to resist.

“Oooh, your wallet!” The blonde quickly blinked her eyes open. “Oh there you are, Mr. Keys! Awesome!” The brunette sang with glee. She twirled the keys in her hand before unlocking her wrist. But she wasn’t done.

With the baton still against the blonde’s neck, Anna pulled the now half-empty cuff from her right and locked it onto the blonde’s numb arm, tying her to the pole.

Shit! Elsa’s eyes widened in shock. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. She shook her wrist, maybe the brunette didn’t lock them properly so she could escape, but all efforts were in vain.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, officer… Did you really think I was some fifteen year old kid?” She asked as she juggled the keys and wallet in her hands.

Elsa let out a growl at the girl, “Let. Me. Go!” She rattled the cuffs against the pole with every word.

“Wow, wow, don’t be so mad, officer… at least your money isn’t going to waste.” She stuffed the leather wallet into her back pocket and finally took the cigarette out of her mouth.

“I could treat you with this money tomorrow morning.” She took another breath in and puffed out a haze of smoke.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. What?

All of a sudden, a buzzing sound came, instantly reminding the blonde of the situation she was in.

Anna threw her cigarette on the floor and stomped on it. She picked up the headphones on the blonde’s neck and randomly jammed a few buttons, cringing visibly when she pressed the wrong ones. Elsa almost laughed at the girl’s suffering.

“Officer, state your location, have you caught the thief?”

“There is no thief…” The pair of mischievous eyes glanced at the now silent blonde who gave up struggling upon hearing her superior’s voice.

‘Sergeant” she mouthed. Wait, did she just do that?!

“Sergeant, just a misunderstanding. Apparently a kid just got lost her keys on her way home and people mistook her as a burglar.” What?

“What? I do not understand, do elaborate on that, officer.”

“Some kid was trying to pick the lock to her own home.” The redhead rolled her eyes. Wait, really? The blonde almost laughed. So this was where the kid lived, huh.

“Noted, officer. Your shift is over, you may return to your station now. There is just a bit of signing for you to do for this case and then you may clock out.”

The buzzing stopped when the sergeant hung up on the other hand. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the redhead’s response to her sergeant earlier, as if the girl could read her mind.

Clearly, she couldn’t.

“So… Coffee in a few hours? Yes, no? Maybe a bit of sex, ok, a lot of sex… Or until your next shift. And maybe if we’re good we can- wait wait wait… I wasn’t supposed to say that. That’s just too fast now, I don’t even know if you- God dammit, Anna you’re rambling again.” Somehow, the pickup became a ramble and then some self-berating. Elsa almost smiled, amused by the girl’s antics.

Anna shook her head a couple of times to regain her composure. “Ok, so coffee after you clock out. How’s that sound?” The redhead said with a smile on her face.

Was this thief trying to pick her up, really? What was she to say?

A small part of her wanted to say yes, maybe what that girl just said was true. But how could she tell? Who was Anna? What if she really was a thief? After all, she did just pickpocket her.

A soft and sultry voice abruptly brought her back to reality, “Just say yes,” came Anna whispered in her ear.

Elsa felt at the warm breath to her ear, spreading to her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut to resist the urge to shiver. “W-why should I?”

“Because I’ve seen the way you look at me, officer…” She felt a wet tongue pressed flatly on her ear, dragging it up and down. “I know you want me.”

The tongue lazily traced the blonde’s ear, slowly fell back to the blonde’s neck. She shivered as the warm tongue made its way down to her collar and a hand tugging onto her shirt.

And then she heard it.

–Plop-

A button popped. “God, isn’t it hot and stuffy, and tight and difficult to breath with that button up there?” The brunette stood up and watched her like she was proud of her piece of work. “And jesus, gloves?! They’re so ugly! But I won’t judge, I know you have a fetish for them.” She winked.

Elsa felt herself getting pulled up to meet the redhead’s gaze. Her baton hiding behind her back, her other hand pulling onto her tie.

“So how about it?” The brunette took a step forward, closing the distance between their faces again.

“No.”

“What?! Why?!” Anna looked distraught as her jaw fell. For a moment, Elsa felt like she just rejected a ten year old girl some chocolate. And with the puppy eyes Anna was giving, she almost felt like she was depriving that girl of it.

“’Cause what you just did is sexual and physical assault. You’re under arrest, and I’m bringing you in.”

She could tell the brunette was about to burst out in laughter. “No, you clearly want this, and I want this. It’s not sexual assault, it’s merely sexual gratification.” She said with a smirk.

The brunette’s face was so close it was all she could see. Her bright green eyes that shone brightly, contrasting her tanned skin. Her freckles seemed to be everywhere, Elsa wondered where those dots end. And those lips, she recalled them earlier, her breath, her tongue, her lips.

Anna let go of her tie and shoved the blonde back to the pole. “Seriously, officer… How about it? I can see how much you want me.”

All thoughts left Elsa’s mind as she leaned her head forward to capture those lips that had been teasing her since they met. Fuck it!

Anna didn’t respond at first, obviously stunned by the officer’s initiative, but quickly reciprocated, eagerly sucking onto the blonde’s lip, begging for entrance. As soon as Elsa gave in, a tongue darted in and explored every nook and cranny of her mouth, eliciting a moan from her.

For a minute, Elsa didn’t care that she was making out with a criminal, god damn, it was hot. And the brunette tasted good. Her lips were like a hint of heaven. And she needed more.

Hands fell all over the blonde’s body, causing the girl to moan louder and louder, almost whimpering in need. It encouraged the brunette to go further and further. First it was just the shoulders, and then they trailed down to the sides of the chests, teasing her. All logic failed Elsa as she tried to convey how much more she needed by dominating the kiss.

The brunette merely smiled into the kiss as her hands followed the curves of her body, eventually older the officer by her waist. A hand slipped down to her back, coping a feel and then raised up her back.

She tried to bring her arms to wrap around the brunette’s neck, maybe take that blasted flannel off of her, maybe untie those stupid braids, and maybe just rip all clothes and accessories off of her. But the rattling sound reminded her of the tragedy; her handcuffs. The blonde groaned and broke out of the kiss.

“My hands,” she said between her gasps.

A string of saliva fell from the redhead’s lips. Elsa blushed at the sight.

“Not until you say yes,” Anna brought a thumb to her chin to wipe the saliva. She watched as Elsa’s eyes followed her every move, her face flushing darker and darker as she licked the trail of saliva from her thumb. And then she heard her choke on her breath.

Anna chuckled at how adorable the blonde was. She took out a cigarette pack and lit a stick.

After a few puffs, a snarl from the blonde and a good five minutes of watching her wriggling against the pole, Anna decided to let the blonde go.

“Breakfast at Oakens’ in three hours, cool?”

Elsa’s blushed harder at the brunette’s proximity again and Anna took it as a yes.

“Settled, I’ll be waiting.” She threw the keys back at the blonde and stared.

She watched as the girl run of squealing, “Yesss!”

Wait, did she just say yes to a date with her thief? Wait, that doesn’t matter now, wasn’t she supposed to be chasing after her?!

Elsa, still flustered, quickly pocketed her cuffs and keys, picked up her baton and gave chase.

“W-wait, come back here!” There would be a lot of paperwork to do without her.

“Nevahhhhh!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or not.) ^^


	12. Let's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is ending, rather, Arendelle is. But Elsa can’t leave. So neither does Anna. Inspired by this prompt (http://mad-frozen.tumblr.com/post/84126634523/13thcat-vivisec-theslowestdrawfag). (Post-canon; elsanna; icest; SFW; Death)

Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or not.) ^^

“Elsa,” Anna called, sitting in Marshmallow’s arms by the window. He was cold, but she didn’t care. The sky was dark and the land was sinking deeper and deeper into the fjord. Loud booming noise could be heard from the other side of the triangular glass, but on this side, it was silent, almost silent.

She was sitting by the piano playing with Olaf. Despite having just twigs as his arms, the snowman was able to manipulate his fingers well enough to play a tune or two. It was Elsa’s great pride to learn her child had a bit of… talent.

She continued to play as Olaf sat by patiently watching. The piece had been too complicated for him for the snowman only had less than six fingers. Occasionally he’d find a part to join in, adding on just a note or two. Elsa smiled at his participation, and the snowman smiled back.

“Hmm?” The blonde hummed in response.

The ground shook, books fell off the shelf, and the chandelier above them rung a certain tune as if in accompaniment to the queen’s playing. But the three paid no mind. As the queen’s fingers continued to dance along the white and black keys, the princess leaned against the snowman’s harms and held onto his giant ice fingers, her eyes continued to watch as the people of Arendelle fled the kingdom. Ships by the dock were crowded by people, she watched as the guards guided everybody to safety, as everybody pushed and shoved her men out of the way to get on board. She could see the look on their faces, and everybody was worried as to whether or not they held a spot to escape. Some seemed even willing to give up their space for their children, some, not even theirs. It broke Anna’s heart to see the state Arendelle had fallen to.

The strawberry blonde princess shook her head, sniffing back the tears forcing to escape from the corners of her eyes. No, they did what they could. It was for the best. Or was it not? Was there truly a way out of this?

“Have you received news from the neighbouring countries?”

Elsa’s hands immediately stopped moving, hanging over the next set of notes. She muttered a soft “No.”

“Rapunzel said she was experiencing the very same thing, didn’t she?”

“And so has the Emperor of China.” Her fingers’ movements returned, sliding off the smooth edges and quickly yet elegantly moving on to the next. Anna’s eyes widened upon hearing her sister’s response.

The earth shook another time, harder. And this time, Anna fell off her seat.

“Sorry,” Marshmallow apologized and picked her up. Anna brushed the dust off her dress. Not that they mattered anymore, Kai and Gerda were no longer here to nag her, but it was a habit already. She had been raised by them for twenty years after all. She frowned at the thought of them. Were they all right?

“What’s happening?”

Elsa pursed her lips before answering, “I don’t know.”

“Whatever it is, we’ll always be together, right?” Olaf asked. His voice didn’t sound the least bit worried, to Anna’s surprise.

Elsa chuckled and stopped her playing. “Of course we’ll be together, Olaf.”

The blonde stood up from her seat and walked over to her sister. “Shall we dance?” She asked with the usual gentle smile.

Anna raised an eyebrow, “what?”

“Let’s dance.”

The very tile beneath them shook, but Elsa did not care. Just like she always did, she slid her dress to her side and stomped her feet. A snowflake-shaped ice formed under her, spreading out, freezing the tiles in place, holding them together.

With the snap of her fingers, Anna felt herself bounce a bit as sharp pieces ice attached to her shoes. She took a step or two and realized she could walk properly with those instead of having to skate.

She heard Elsa laugh a little, “I know you still can’t skate, so I won’t expect you to dance like that, silly.”

Anna gulped. Elsa was serious? “What about the music?”

The blonde snapped her fingers again and snowflakes danced in the air, forming multiple instruments. A few of them appeared above the piano, falling onto the keys, playing a particular tune they were very familiar with. Olaf bounced off his seat upon hearing it and grabbed onto the triangle hanging in the air. “I can play this, I can play this!” He shouted excitedly, keen to join in.

“Go ahead, Olaf.” Olaf jumped for joy, with the triangle before hopping onto Marhsmallow’s hand.

“Marsh, you hold, and I’ll hit, okay?” Marshmallow nodded.

Instruments started to play one by one and Olaf wriggled his feet, waiting for his cue.

The tune was softer than it usually was. Anna placed her hands around Elsa’s hips and held onto her other hand. Once she nodded that she was ready, Elsa took the first step, guiding the redhead around the room, avoiding the any objects that fell from earlier.

They danced to various tunes in the song, first it was slow, and then the pace quickened as the next instrument took the spotlight and then when a certain note dragged on, they would slow down. When it was loud, they’d take bold steps, almost stomping onto the frozen floor. When it was soft, they would glide across the room.

Anna’s face finally broke into a smile as her sister started humming the last quarter of the song, as if asking her to sing or hum along.

_For the first time in forever, I am here right by your side_

_For the first time in forever, I can dance you through the night_

The violins played louder and louder as the frozen drumsticks hit the hi-hat rhythmically. The girls’ footstep put more strength into every sway of their hips with every beat. And when the music stopped abruptly, the queen leaned forward as the princess arched back.

The instruments blared into life again and they resumed their dance.

_Now truly, it’s just you and me, now what are we gonna do?_

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

The trumpets horned louder and louder. The ground shook harder and harder as they neared the end of the song. Anna could see their castle beginning to sink, but oddly, she didn’t feel a thing. All she felt was warmth from her sister’s hands. Her eyes still on her sister’s, just like her sister’s on her’s. The girls slowly glided back to the position they started with. Olaf’s last ‘ting’ on the triangle ended the song and Anna laughed away her tears. She didn’t want this to end. Everything was too beautiful, everything was perfect. But all good things, unfortunately, had to come to an end.

“We can’t build a snowman now, Elsa!” She tried, she held back a choke. If it wasn’t for the circumstances, she would’ve said yes. She let go of Elsa’s hands and wrapped it around her waist before leaning in. She felt Elsa’s hands move to her back, pulling her closer till there was not a single gap between them. She placed her head on her sister’s shoulders and inhaled the scent of snow and ice. It was soothing. “We’ve got Olaf now.”

As if on cue, the little snowman hopped of his brother’s hand, dropping the instrument causing the rest of the instruments to shrivel back into snowflakes and dissolving into thin air, and ran over to the girls a hug.

“Yeah, and Marshmallow.”

“It’s funny how the last time we can, you, the one who’s been asking for thirteen years, now reject me, don’t you think?” Elsa asked. Water was slowly filling the castle now, but the ice below them have melted. Inch by inch, the thin layer of ice thickened, and they surrounded the room. Elsa was still smiling.

“It’s okay,” Anna closed her eyes and whispered. As Marshmallow joined the group, she tried not to shiver under the cold. She took in another deep breath as gave her sister a tight hug and then continued, “We don’t have to build them anymore. You’ve got me don’t you?”

Elsa ran her fingers through the redhead’s hair, “Yes I’ve got you, Anna, I’ve got you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	13. L4D2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa has been working over-time for a reason. In the meantime, Anna picks up L4D2. (Modern AU; elsanna; icest; SFW)

“Back up back up! I need back up!” A girl carrying an Ak-47 fell to the ground as the zombies crowded around her. “Come on! Where’s everybody?! Kristoff?!”

The girl hurriedly pulled out a pistol and started firing randomly, hoping it would blast the zombies away from her, but all efforts were in vain as countless zombies continued to run towards her, blocking all view.

“Coming!” A voice finally shouted into her ear. A man with a fire axe ran over, hacking all the zombies away. Once the hoard was over, he quickly picked the girl up.

“Took you long enough,” Anna muttered over the mic, now pissed off that her screen was grayscale. She was dying.

“I said I was getting a toilet break and told you not to rush off,” Kristoff deadpanned, you could hear him munching onto the bread. He rolled his eyes even though the girl couldn’t see him.

“Where’s Sven?”

“Toilet break.” Anna groaned. These guys were taking too long! They were never going to finish the stage on time at this rate!

“Were you guys having some selfcest moment or something?!” she shouted impatiently. Before Kristoff could retort, she interrupted him. “No, wait, I don’t want to know…” She covered her eyes and dragged her hand down her face. She shouldn’t have said that. Twins. Sex. Identitcal twins. That was like narcissism. That was just sick.

“Sven… you’re taking too long!” The redhead grumbled. She gestured to flip her desk, accidentally lifting her mouse off the table. The wired mouse flipped and clacked onto the table, causing her character to waste a few of her precious bullets. “Shit shit shit shit! They’re coming they’re coming!”

“Thanks a lot, feisty, remember now we gotta cover Sven who’s still peeing?!”

“I’m back, nitwits.” Sven joined the conversation. “Now which of you numbskulls did this?” He stared at the screen, the zombies were coming and he hadn’t reloaded his ammo. And apparently Anna was dying. But it shouldn’t matter, they were about to clear this stage… right?

“Good, now let’s get this over with!” Anna withdrew her AK-47 and brought out a katana. Blood splashed all over her screen, blocking her view, but they quickly faded away as she killed more and more zombies. Anna laughed as their heads flew off the bodies. Oh good lord, L4D2 was god sent. As a college student, she never felt more alive.

“THE WITCH!” The two boys shouted at once.

“WHERE, WHERE?!” Anna shouted back.

Kristoff responded this time, “THERE, BEHIND THAT CHAIR, ON THE STAGE, ALRIGHT I’LL DISTRACT IT AND WE-”

-AwesomeArendelle startled the witch-

“DAMMIT ANNA!” the twins shouted at the same time, again. Before the boy could revise their plan the redhead had obviously barged in and started slashing the witch.

The gamers heard a high pitched shriek causing all of them to flinch, immediately regretting the max volume setting they usually had when they were using their headphones.

“God dammit, Anna!”

“That was genius, Anna…”

“I’m… sorry?” the redhead laughed apologetically. She pushed her hair back, accidentally pushing a side of her headphones off her ears. “Restart?”

After a few seconds of struggling, loads of yelling and a moment of silence, “Alright…” the boys muttered at the same time. Anna could’ve sworn twin seriously had telepathy or some shit, these boys were practically psychic.

“Passing?”

“Passing.”

A few minutes later, “THE TANK, THE TANK, OH SHIT, HELP, HELP, I’M DOWN!” Kristoff yelled. The rain echoed in their ears, and then a radio played a stupid song. One that was insanely chirpy for a zombie apocalypse.

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?” Sven shouted back onto the mic. “ANNA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! BACK KRIS UP!”

“Oh shut up…” a slightly lower voice replied.

“Wha-?” It really didn’t matter who was saying it at this point.

“Sorry boys, but the tank can go screw itself,” the twins didn’t even need to glance at each other, still busy dealing with the tank. “Because I can’t.”

They could hear their friend from somewhere away from the mic, “Elsa!”

That flustered voice confirmed it.

Elsa Arendelle was back.

And that could only mean one thing… Anna was gone. They two boys sighed and took off their headphones. L4D2 time was over.

Meanwhile on the other side of the internet, L4D2 played on. The female game character now down on the floor again, zombies biting into her skin, her health depleting, no, plummeting. Within seconds, the game over screen took over. But nobody stood by the chair to watch.

Both girls lay on the bed beside it, both facing the television hanging neatly on their wall. Elsa closed her eyes and crossed her legs over her sister’s.

“You know I just died in my game, right?” Anna asked, sitting between the blonde’s legs, twirling her sister’s hair.

“Hmm,” Elsa responded absentmindedly, clearly not giving a damn. She snaked her arms around her sister’s waist, enjoying the warmth her sister emitted.

“And I’m getting into deep shit tomorrow from the bros, right?”

“Hmm,” Elsa hummed again, her arms wrapped around its prey even tighter, drawing her as close as possible.

Anna snuggled into her sister’s chest and remained silent for a moment. “Elsa?”

“Hmm?”

“Bad day?”

“Hmm,” The blonde finally nodded, resting her chin on the redhead’s head. Anna reached out her hand to pat the blonde’s head.

“Did something happened?”

“Nothing…” Anna frowned. She hated when Elsa did that. It was that hot and cold thing again, honestly, it was sickening. She ducked her head down and felt her sister’s head fall along with it and immediately butted up. She felt her head hit something sharp and hard.

“Ow…” they both cringed. One rubbed her chin, the other rubbed her head.

“That was uncalled for, Anna…” The blonde said, still rubbing her chin.

“You were getting on my nerves.” Anna deadpanned. She remained in her sister’s legs, but crossed her arms across her chest. Even though Elsa couldn’t see it, she knew her sister was pouting. She smiled and brought her hand to Anna’s chin and tilted it for a kiss.

“What, can’t I have a cuddle moment with my beloved younger sister?” Elsa said with a wink, pulling her mouth along into a lopsided grin.

Anna stared back at her sister, dumbfounded, earning the blonde a laugh. “N-no, Drama Elsa always has something going on,” she turned back to face her front and resumed pouting.

Elsa frowned. She hated to admit it, but the only time she turned to Anna for moments like this was on days she really couldn’t take it. Even before their relationship became more than sisters, Elsa never liked to rely on Anna. After all, they were sisters. And she was older.

But today was truly different. Today, Elsa wanted to make things right. Just like how Anna had provided her with unconditional love and patience, Elsa wanted to return it all. And today was the day for it. Finally.

“I ordered pizza and rented a few Disney movies, I just thought we could spend some time together watching a movie marathon or something.” She nudged the redhead’s head to the side, showering her neck with butterfly kisses.

Anna hummed gleefully in response, indicating her approval of where things were going. “Sure we can do that?”

“Mom and dad are out for the week,” and then the redhead shot up from her position again, knocking Elsa in the process.

“Wait, what?!” Anna turned around and looked at her sister, her eyes wide with shock, jaws falling almost on the bed sheets.

Elsa almost burst out laughing, proud of her achievement. She had planned all these ahead. After finding out about her parents’ plans, Elsa worked hard to earn herself an entire week off work. She knew Anna wasn’t particularly happy about it, but she didn’t say anything… maybe she shouldn’t have been so rude to the Bjorgman brothers, they entertained her with L4D2 after all.

“Mama and papa are on their wedding anniversary,” She replied.

Anna blinked twice. And another two times. And then it finally hit her. “Yeeesssss!!” She threw her hands up, pulling the rest of her body along, jumping on the bed and squealed. Elsa laughed as the entire bed shook.

“Calm down, calm down, you still have school.” She tried to pull her bouncing sister down to meet her eyes again.

“And you don’t have work?” The redhead raised an eyebrow.

“What do you think?” The blonde raised an eyebrow in return with a smirk.

“Oh my god, oh my god, yissssss!” Anna was back up and bouncing on the bed again. “Arendelle in the house, man!”

“This entire house is of the Arendelle’s, what are you talking about?” Elsa laughed at her sister’s antics. Why were the Bjorgman not discouraging this? Oh well, she loved it anyway.

“So does that mean we have the entire week to do whatever we want?” She looked down at her sister from her standing position. Her hands clenched in tight fists, shaking excitedly just in front of her chest. Elsa loved it when she did that.

“Mhmm,” Elsa nodded.

The redhead dropped to her knees to meet her sister’s eye level again, “You making pancake breakfasts?” Her eyes were practically shining, how could she say no?

With a chuckle, “If my princess wishes it.”

“Disney movie every night?”

“Definitely.”

Anna tackled her sister with a hug, “Ooohhhh my god, you’re the best sister and girlfriend ever!” She squealed, hugging her sister as tightly as possible, shaking her sister’s head side to side enthusiastically.

Elsa merely returned the hug and waited till her sister let her go and for her excitement died down. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the latter never did. Anna released her sister, her hands still gripped tightly on her shoulders, “Goodbye kisses on both cheeks and lips?”

Elsa placed one on both, “Not just on goodbyes, firefly.”

Anna almost yipped at the unexpected kiss and nickname. “Bake brownies for me and play chubby bunny with freddos chocolate instead?”

“Can’t say no to that can I?” Oh god, the facial expression Anna made looked like her head was going to implode. The blonde bent down to peck her on the forehead. But Anna beat her to it. The redhead leaned forward to peck her on the forehead, and then her nose, and both her cheeks, tracing down to her jaw, to her chin and back up the other side of the jaw, before finally giving her one hard kiss on the lips.

“You’re the best, you know that?” Anna asked before engulfing her sister in another tight warm hug.

“Of course,” Elsa said, not trusting her voice as she busily tried to force down the giddy grin spreading across her lips. She rubbed her nose against her sister’s neck. “Anything for you, lovely.”

Anna chuckled feeling the ticklish sensation on her neck. “Stop it!”

All her cry did was encourage her sister even further. “Neverrr,” Elsa growled against her neck, making her advances. Anna yelped as the blonde pushed her down onto the mattress, and allowed herself to be pulled along. Elsa bent her knees and aligned them on both her sister’s side, and placed both her arms under her sister’s arms. Elsa leaned down, resting her body on her sister’s, and showered pecks and occasional nips onto her sister’s neck. Unable to resist the temptation, she nuzzled against Anna’s neck again.

It was a habit she couldn’t stop. Whenever she was feeling a certain emotion too strongly, she would hide away somewhere, anywhere. And right now, she was too happy and Anna knew it.

Anna let out a sigh, her excitement had finally died down. “Elsa?” She whispered.

“Hmm?” She hummed, letting out a relieved breath, still smiling against her sister’s neck.

“I love you, you know that?” Her voice was soft. But it was strong, just like Anna was.

Elsa placed another kiss on her sister’s warm neck. “I know, I love you too.”

The two blondes continued to lay in that position for a few minutes before the redhead broke the silence.

“Elsa?”

“Hmm?”

“One more request…”

“Yeah?”

“Sex all night?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	14. Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa hits puberty. How does Idunn help her? (Canon divergence; IdunnxElsa; SFW)

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!”

An extremely high-pitched shriek tore the peaceful silence in the castle. Anyone from anywhere in the castle could practically hear the girl’s throat burning. If the shriek was just a wee bit lower pitch, everybody would’ve just shrugged the scream off and resume their work. It could’ve just been Anna up to her antics again. After all, the spare didn’t matter.

But this shriek was different. The owner of the voice rarely spoke, let alone let aloud such a loud scream, it was almost impossible to recognize it. But at the same time, everybody knew who it could possibly be.

“That wasn’t me this time!” Princess Anna sang, expecting footsteps stomping to her room. But she heard none coming her way.

“Hm?” Anna raised an eyebrow in confusion, her hands still in the air, holding onto her dolls that were just dancing before. She placed them down and peeped out of her room, all heads were turned to the direction of Elsa’s room. Elsa? Had she not been able to recognize the voice, the lost girl watched as everybody ran in that direction. Curious, the eight year old girl ran over to her sister’s room as well. To her surprise, mama and papa were standing outside as well, along with a crowd of maids along the hallways, afraid to come close to the king and queen. The King was knocking at the door while the queen merely stood by the entrance, eagerly waiting for the door to open, to rush in to see what was going on.

“Elsa?” Her mama called, her usually soft voice echoed in the hallway. “Elsa, are you alright in there?” Anna rushed to her mother’s side and clung onto the woman’s knees. She felt a smooth warm hand pat her head, ruffling her hair.

“Go away, mama!” She heard her sister’s muffled voice cry back. It was slightly higher pitched now. Elsa didn’t sound like a kid like her anymore. She hadn’t heard it in so long she could barely recognize her sister’s voice.

“Elsa, what is going on?” Her papa asked this time. His voice wasn’t harsh like Anna had often heard, it wasn’t the kind and gentle voice he used to tell her bedtime stories either. His words were rushed, his voice was almost shaky. Anna’s eyebrows widened a little realizing the severity of the situation.

Elsa said something Anna couldn’t hear, so the little girl let her mother go and knocked on the door before speaking up. “Elsa, are you all right?” She then heard some sniffling. Upon hearing the voice, the sniffing came to a halt and she heard a ‘yip’. “I’m out here for you!”

And then silence.

“And so is mama and papa!” She called out again.

After another minute of silence, a voice called out, “Mama?”

“Yes, Elsa?” The queen clenched her hand tightly into a small round fist and brought it to her chest.

“Help me…” Papa almost gasped. He narrowed his eyes and took a few steps back, ready to break down the door before he was stopped again by mama’s hand. “I only want mama to come in.” Anna watched as her parents exchange looks. It was like telepathy! They stared at each other for a few seconds before both nodding at the same time.

Papa came over to the little girl and brought her up into his arms. “Come on now, princess, let’s go see Joan again, shall we?”

“I’m- I’m coming in, Elsa.”

Anna nodded, her sister should be in good hands then, if it was mama. After all, it was mama. Mama is the queen, she can do anything.

The last thing the little redhead heard before she left the scene was a soft and quiet “…Okay.”

-o-

As Queen Idun stood behind the door for a few seconds before her shaky hands land on the door knob. It felt cold to touch, but not freezing. That was a good sign… right?

“Mama?” her daughter asked. She quickly took a deep breath in and turned the door knob.

“I’m coming, snowflake,” she whispered as she peeked her head in. The brunette quickly scanned the room. The room was well lit, purple and white surrounded the room. Flurries of white filled her the room. If the queen didn’t squint her eyes to notice, the snowflakes almost floated in the air, she wouldn’t have noticed them slowly falling to the ground, sinking into the carpet. It was only when she heard herself let out her breath did she see a puff of white smoke before her.

At least her hands weren’t immediately freezing yet. Queen Idun looked around again for the blonde, but the girl was nowhere in sight.

“Elsa?” she whispered.

“Over here, mama.” The queen turned to the direction of the source, behind the folding screen. She took a step closer to the girl and heard the floor creak.

“Don’t come any closer!” Elsa screamed and the queen immediately stood still. “I’m a monster, I’ll hurt you…”

“Elsa? What’s going on?” She tried again, taking small and tiny footsteps now, sliding them across the floor to make sure no sound was made.

“I’m a monster, mama, I’m a monster!” The girl continued screaming.

“Why are you a monster?” She carefully asked.

“I have powers, I have this… this… snow thing!”

The queen’s heart broke upon hearing those words. When her daughter first conjured her flurries upon birth, she was nothing but proud and honoured the gods had chosen her, and her daughter. To have been granted such a gift. Elsa’s powers were not to be afraid of, they were something they should be proud and envied. “Oh honey-“

“AND I’M BLEEDING!”

The queen nothing but gasped, her hands covering her mouth. “Where, honey?!” She quickly rushed over behind the screens and was about to pull her daughter into a hug but a pile of snow hastily appeared before her and the queen fell back. It was just a glimpse, but the queen saw. Elsa stood by the folding screen in her usual blue dress, her gloves were on the floor.

The floor.

Frozen blood. Lots of blood. On the floor. An entire puddle on the floor. An entire puddle of blood frozen on the floor.

And there her pair of white gloves sat, frozen along with it.

“Sorry mama, are you okay?” Elsa asked, her hands quickly moving to pile more snow around her, just enough to cover herself, only revealing the black headband on the blonde head. “I told you to stay away! I’m a monster! I’m bleeding! And I’m not feeling anything!”

“Elsa, was that the blood on the floor?”

“Yes, I froze it. I’m a monster, mama, I can’t control it! Both of these!”

“Sweetie, calm down.”

“I can’t, mama, I can’t! There’s so much blood, it won’t stop! And the ice! And blood! I can’t stop!”

“Can you freeze the wound?”

“But it’s not a wound! It’s stopped now but I know it’ll come back in minutes. Mama, I can’t control this!”

“Elsa, calm down.” The queen tried once again, pronouncing her words as clearly and slowly as possible. “Take a deep breathe, and follow me.”

A moment of silence before the brunette heard a loud, choked inhale, and then a gulp. She smiled to herself, knowing her daughter was trying. Elsa was never a brave child, always easily scared, the fact she could calm herself down upon finding another possible sign of magic in her made her proud.

The blonde exhaled and then sniffed.

“Okay. But I can still feel the bleeding. It’s still not stopping. I can feel it, it’s thick, warm and gooey! And sticky!”

“Elsa, where is it are you bleeding?” The queen asked carefully, afraid her words would trigger any anxiety.

Elsa mumbled something. Her daughter hardly mumbled. Elsa never mumbles.

“Say that again, snowflake?”

“D-d-down there.”

Oh. Oh…

“Oh honey…” The queen’s heart shattered to bits. “Puberty.” She tried to say it with a smile, but her facial muscles failed to do it.

“W-what is it, mama?”

The queen choked on her voice this time, “Pu-puberty, honey.” Was this what the rest of the years were going to be like? Was she not going to be able to be there for Elsa when she needed her? How was she going to teach her all these? What was going to happen when hormones hit her? Who was Elsa going to turn to for all these? What about when her chest develops? Who was going to give Elsa the talk? She was her mother yet she couldn’t even touch her…

Idun held her hands to her chest, trying her best not to reach out for her daughter. “It’s normal to bleed from there, sweetie.”

“W-what?” Elsa choked.

“It’s normal to bleed from there, honey.”

“H-how come?” The blonde head peeked out from the piles of snow again. For a moment, the snowflakes surrounding her vanished into thin air and the temperature rose a bit.

Taking the slight warmth as a sign, the queen reached out and dug into the snow, throwing aside as much of the ice cold flurries away as possible. Her hands were freezing cold but she didn’t care. Her daughter needed her, nothing else mattered.

As more of Elsa became more visible, Idun smiled at her daughter. “Don’t worry, I’ll get through this and we can talk about it. Okay?”

Elsa’s eyes widened and then she panicked. Her breath quickened again and she shuffled deeper into her corner, as if she could somehow dig a hole into it. Flurries of snow appeared in the air again, falling onto the queen’s head, coating her hair.

“No-no-no-no, Elsa,” The queen paused her digging and inhaled. “Breathe, snowflake, breathe.”

And Elsa did as she was told. “Okay.”

When the pile of snow was finally below her hips, Idun pulled her skirt up and took a step over the tiny hill.

Frozen blood stained the carpeted floor, and a trail left towards the blonde standing in the corner. Elsa was still shivering with fear. She took a step towards her daughter, this time, confident she was finally going to be able to touch her. For the first time in three years.

“Go away!” The queen paused in her footstep and she looked at her daughter. “Just- Just stay there and explain it to me,” her daughter implored. “I don’t want to hurt you…” She watched as her daughter withdrew her hands to her chest, a habit she was too familiar with. Had she taught her to do that? No, it can’t be… But what if she did?

“Elsa…” Idun tried again, but was interrupted.

“I can still hurt you.” The blonde looked down at her hands and then back at her mother.

The thought did nothing but reinforce the queen’s urge to comfort her daughter. Things didn’t have to be this way, it shouldn’t have to be. They never should’ve let it fall to this state. But the queen gave in. Maybe talking would distract her, maybe they could hug later, maybe when her daughter feels better.

“Alright…” She sighed. “Bleeding, for ladies, is a natural thing, sweetie.” She began speaking as she took careful steps towards the wall, making sure not to step onto the puddles of blood. Once she reached the wall, she turned to lean against it and sunk down to a sitting position. She watched as Elsa inch further away from her, away from the corner and towards the end of the perpendicular wall.

“When girls like you reach a certain age, you start to bleed. And that is the first sign you’re becoming a lady.” She brought her legs close to herself like her daughter did, but leant forward to hug it and gave her daughter a smile.

“So it happens to you too?” Elsa asked timidly.

Idun hid her laughter behind her hand, “Yes, I do. Every woman does.”

“But I’ve never seen blood on the floor…” The blonde muttered, blushing, but clearly embarrassed about her failure to notice or understand such things. But the queen understood, it was too bizarre for her. She held back the urge to pat her daughter on the head.

“Well, we do have measures taken to… avoid the mess.” The queen waited patiently for a response but got none and decided to continue. “I actually have one with me right now, just put it under there and you’ll be fine.” She then pulled out a thick layer of cloth from her pocket and placed it on the floor, pushing it to her daughter. “I’ll get the maids to prepare more for you.”

Elsa picked up the piece on the floor and looked back at her mother curiously. “More?” She almost yelled (read: spoke, almost not a whisper) and her eyes widened upon hearing her mother’s words.

Queen Idun laughed a little. “Yes, there’ll be more. Lots more, snowflake.” And then she laughed a bit more as she watched her daughter grimace. Oh yes, she understood her daughter’s pain so very well. “It usually lasts three to seven days every month. Even longer on your first time.”

“Days?!” Elsa peeked her head out of her hiding position and gaped before hiding back in again. “But there’s already so much, why haven’t we… died?”

“No, but we do get dizzy spells from lack of blood. I’ll ask the maids to bring you more water. Drink more to avoid it. And no more chocolates for you until it ends.”

Elsa pouted upon hearing the last sentence. “W-w-when will this end?”

“When you grow old.” The queen almost laughed when she heard her daughter gasp. And it was only then that she realized the coldness had left her room. All the snow have melted, or disappeared somewhere considering the floor was dry.

“W-will Anna experience this too?”

Her smile widened. Even after three years, Elsa still cared deeply about her younger sister. “Yes, Anna too, snowflake.”

The two ladies sat in silence. One busy contemplating the life she was going to live, abstaining from chocolate once every month, the other simply enjoying the close proximity she had with her daughter. It was still saddening to not be able to touch the blonde, but the queen understood. As much as she wanted to, the distance gave her daughter some sense of security, it meant she couldn’t hurt her mother. It shouldn’t be that way, but it just was.

“Mama?”

“Hm?”

“It’s-It’s starting again…” Elsa said politely.

Oh. Oh… “Okay, I’ll just… be outside, okay? Just call for Gerda when it comes again, I’ll tell her for you.”

The queen stood up and made her way to the door. As she placed her hands on the door knob, she felt it cold and stiff and turned around to her daughter, now standing, peeking from the screen.

“Elsa?”

“I’m sorry if I hurt you, mama.” The girl sounded scared. She waved her hand and the door knob, albeit still cool, was smooth in turning again. And all Idun wanted to do was to run back and hug her daughter. But she knew she couldn’t. Not yet, at least.

Maybe one day when Elsa is able to keep her emotions in check, she could see those gloves permanently off her hands. Maybe one day when she no longer fears her powers, they could finally give her the hug she yearned for the past three years. Maybe one day when fear is no longer the enemy, she can see her daughters play together again.

As Idun left the room, she gently shut the door and heard Elsa speak again. “Mama, I love you.”

Yes, maybe one day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst: I hope you guys liked this one, I broke my own heart writing it.  
> Anyway, looking back at all these overdue ffics, I couldn't help but notice my writing style has changed quite a bit. I hope you guys enjoyed these even though they aren't as good as my current style anyway! :D
> 
> All that gibberish aside, in case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	15. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What if Anna’s first words to Elsa after she thaws, “Who are you?” (Canon divergence; elsanna; SFW)

Her arms wrapped around the solid statue before her. Tears slipped down her face.

"Anna…" she whimpered.

Her legs fell, but her hands clung tightly onto the piece of ice, holding her body up. It felt as if her chest was pulling her to the ground. It felt so heavy. Like a ton of bricks.

She thought back to the times she saw her younger sister knocking on her door. She thought about all the times she wished to say yes. Now she wished she had.

She thought back to the times she saw Anna by the corridors, hiding behind statues, armours, or walls. She would notice her sister make silly faces at times, if not, devastated. She wished she had not held back her laughters back then, if not at least returned the gestures with a smile.

One of Elsa’s arms fell, her body was slowly losing its strength altogether. What was the point in living after all she couldn’t even protect her sister? What kind of queen was she if she couldn’t even protect one person, the only one closest to her?

And then suddenly, Elsa felt a source of warmth from slightly above her heard. She looked up to see the frozen statue regaining its color. It spread from the chest, to the rest of its body. Her signature snowflakes were lifted into the air, and vanished like they never existed. Warmth spread out to the rest of the body.

Elsa lifted herself up, “Anna!” She quickly engulfed her sister into the tightest hug she could give and nuzzled her neck. Warmth. Oh how she had missed this.

She then felt a hesitant tap on her back and let her sister go. Elsa smiled, her entire body felt so light. If there was a god out there, Elsa was eternally grateful. She let out a sigh of relief before asking, “You’d-“

"Who are you?" Elsa’s eyes widened by the interruption. What?

"Not that I don’t like a warm hug, but… who are you?" the strawberry blonde smiled awkwardly. She pushed the invisible hair behind her ear and chuckled lightly.

"I’m…" What was she to say? Countless things ran through her mind. She could say so many thing. She was Queen of Arendelle, she was queen of snow, queen of ice. "Queen Elsa."

"Oh." Anna deadpanned. Her eyes still staring into Elsa’s for a moment before it hit her. "Oh, oh!" she fell to her knees, "Your majesty, it’s an honour… to wait, what were we doing before this?" She timidly looked up and asked.

"Do you remember who you are?" Elsa asked worriedly, she had withdrawn her hands by now, returning to the old habit of hiding them just below her chest.

"Yea, I’m princess Anna!" The girl stood up proudly. "And you’re queen, right? You’re queen of…? Oh, are you here for the coronation? Oh, I’m so sorry, you see, Elsa is- wait," The redhead paused her rambling for a moment.

She lifted a hand and gave the queen before her a skeptical look. A hand lifted up and pointed at the blonde, the word fell out of her lips, “Elsa?”

"Um…" Elsa shuffled on the spot. Maybe god did this for a reason. Maybe god gave her this second chance to see if she could protect Anna again. She knew it was too good to be true. Anna couldn’t just return to her, Anna was probably back for another reason.

Yes, maybe Anna was to rule Arendelle instead of her. Yes, maybe that was it, she was to take care of Arendelle, while Elsa stayed far far away, where nobody could get hurt.

Elsa smiled and shook her head. “No, I’m another Elsa, Elsa of North Mountains.”

A bit of Elsa was proud of herself for not choking, the rest of her was crying, screaming, raging inwardly at the decision the “rational” side of her made. Her heart shattered into bits and pieces, each piece breaking even further as the words left her lips.

"It’s nice meeting you," Anna merely smiled and attempted to shake her hand, but was disappointed as the blonde quickly turned away.

What was wrong, she was just hugging her earlier and nothing happened. Elsa took a deep breath to calm herself down. Don’t feel it, don’t feel it, she chanted the mantra. Her hands still shaking, she stretched out her hands, in which Anna quickly pulled into a shake.

"I’ll see you at later?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Maybe," was all Elsa could whisper. The girl looked so excited to see her more, it would break her heart to disappoint her again with a outright no. But then again, hadn’t she been doing that all the while? For thirteen years?

Maybe she should go, someone had to explain everything to her. Or maybe someone elsa could do that. Maybe Hans. Or Kristoff. Or Kai. Or Gerda. Maybe not her.

"Brrr, it sure is cold for summer… I wonder Elsa’s done this time," Anna shivered, breaking the blonde’s train of thoughts.

"What?"

"Oh, you don’t know, do you? Elsa has magical powers!" She squealed excitedly, just like the Anna she remembered back then. She remembers?!

"Of course I do, why wouldn’t I? We’d play all night with her magical snow, she’d make a snowman… She’d make a slide, she’d make anything I asked for-" Anna then paused again, "Wait, how do you know?"

Elsa merely stood there, speechless. Right, Queen Elsa of North Mountains wasn’t supposed to know.

"What do you mean, how does she know, Anna?!" A childish voice came from behind.

"Olaf!" Anna shouted gleefully as the snowman tackled her with a hug. "I’m so glad you’re alright…"

"Me too, Anna…" The snowman said, still wrapping his twig-arms around the girl but failing.

"Anna, don’t you-" Before Kristoff could speak, Elsa placed a hand before his mouth. What was she doing?!

"Huh?"

Releasing the snowman from the hug, Anna looked at Kristoff, whose lips were suddenly frozen.

"What are you doing to Kristoff?" Her voice was suddenly different, sharp and low, almost a growl.

"Anna, Anna, wait!" Olaf tried.

"No, Olaf. Queen or no queen, she’s hurting Kristoff." Her eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"Indeed, I am. I apologize, maybe I have stayed longer than I should." The queen took a bow and turned around. With every step she took, her heart sinking deeper and deeper into the abyss. The ice below her shattered as she walked. Where to, now?

"Elsa?" the childish voice returned, stopping the blonde in her footsteps. She waited for the snowman to reach her side and crouched down. "What are you doing, Elsa?" He whispered, clearly confused by the turns of event.

"Take care of her, Olaf. I’ll be fine."

"No, you won’t be fine!" He retorted, almost shouting. "Anna’s back, true love thaws, you see?!"

Elsa choked back a laughter. “No, Olaf… Maybe not.” She quickly glanced at the strawberry blonde princess, who was a few meters away from them, impatiently waiting for the snowman’s return.

"Maybe her brain is still… you know, defrosting?"

"Maybe not, Olaf, maybe not." Elsa forced a smile and pat the snowman before giving him a tight warm hug.

Olaf’s hands fell to his sides and simply remained in the embrace, taking in every moment for it.

"I’ll see you soon, Olaf."

"I’ll miss you, Elsa." His eyebrows fell, he tried not to frown.

Elsa wondered if snowmen could tear. She hoped and wished he could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	16. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother’s day is coming. Elsa and Anna takes the time to reminisce about the times they had with their mother during their separation. (Post-canon; elsanna; SFW; Death)

A flash of lightning struck, shedding a little more light into a triangular window. Thousands drops of water splashed onto the window, sliding down the pane. It created a layer of water on the window, blurring the sight. There, in the study, Elsa sat by the window, reading, occasionally watching, thinking, calculating, at moments like this, wondering. Her people hastened their preparations for whatever celebration that was about to come. It felt like the sky was crying.

Thunder roared, and some of them visibly jumped from the queen’s window. The queen sat and watched as everyone eagerly tried to finish their part before running back into their homes. The sky was dark, greyish; almost black. There were so many layers of clouds in the distance you couldn’t tell where it ended. Like it was angry, and the rage was never going to end anytime soon.

Whatever preparations the people of Arendelle were making for, the queen wished she was a part of it. She turned back to look at her table and heaved a sigh. There, laid books and books and stacks of papers, filled with countless lines of numbers. All of them were waiting for her majesty to read, calculate, and sign. She picked up her quill and started pulled a piece of paper from the top of the stack and placed it neatly before her. Books could wait, they were the least tedious.

Elsa didn’t mind all the work. After all, her majesty had been trained since birth to be used to all these. In fact, she enjoyed it. All the numbers, all the math, all the readings, they all made sense. Numbers were the only things that made sense. Which was why she couldn’t understand why she couldn’t help but feel so down today. Was it the weather? Was it her hormones? Was it coming already? See, only math made sense to her. She shook her head, ridding those thoughts from her mind. Right now, she had numbers to play with, work to be done.

After a minute of mental calculation, Elsa dabbed the quill into the inkwell. She was about to press the feather onto the piece of paper when the clicking of the door interrupted her thoughts. She frowned for a moment and ignored the rude intruder, hoping to get this piece done before she forgot what she was about to write so she could entertain whoever the person was.

Oh how badly she had miscalculated. The only person who would dare to barge into any room her queen was in, was the royal princess of Arendelle, Princess Anna. With a slam of the door, Elsa jumped in her seat, dropping the quill in her hand. Black ink spilled onto her dress, and as the feather fell to the ground, it slid, tracing a line of shiny black liquid onto the polished floor.

Her eyes immediately went straight to her sister. Fortunately for the princess, the queen’s mind processed faster than her body could react. Her jaws dropped, leaving the words hanging in her throat.

“Whoa, it’s dark in here, what’s up, Elsa?” Anna asked meekly, before walking towards the fireplace. She squatted down before taking her ribbon off and shaking her head like a drenched dog that had just escaped the heavy rain. Droplets of water splattered everywhere around the girl. When Elsa finally came closer to the girl, she removed her cape and wrapped it around the princess.

“You’ll catch a cold, what were you thinking?!” Elsa almost exclaimed, ignoring her sister’s question. Upon closer inspection, there was even a puddle under her sister’s legs. She had probably been out under the rain for a long time. She ran her fingers through Anna’s hair, freezing the droplets  that still remained, and ran them through a second time, pulling all the ice out, almost instantly drying her hair.

Anna shivered as she felt the cold rush to her scalps. She gritted her teeth in attempt to stop the chattering, and held onto the cape tightly.

“Sorry, it was the first thought that came to mind, I forgot you can feel cold, sometimes.” She whispered gently to her sister. Elsa quickly moved to the fireplace and tossed a few tree branches into the fire. She watched as the flames danced over the wood, growing bigger and bigger, sharing more light into the room. She felt the warmth reach her despite the distance and walked back to her sister, guiding her closer to the flame, but made sure to be a safe distance away. Anna obliged, and sat down in a much more dry part of the floor.

Elsa sat beside her sister, wrapping her arms around her shoulder, pulling her close. Something was wrong.

“Anna?” But Anna didn’t respond. Which was odd, the princess would’ve been rambling the moment she entered the room, talking about her day, how she perhaps had gotten caught under the rain, how some kind villager offered her a blanket, cape or umbrella since It was evident she didn’t leave the castle with any. But she didn’t return with one either.

“Anna, is something wrong?”

“Elsa, are you okay?” Anna’s voice sounded shaky, so the blonde turned

“What?” She turned to her sister, and to her surprise for not noticing it before. Anna’s eyes were puffy and red, her eye bags swelled and she could see there were tears streaming down those hills on her face.

“Anna, are  _you_ alright?” She quickly raised her arms to her sister’s face and wiped away those tears. Although Anna’s face was cold to touch, the tears were warm. She had been so foolish to think it was just the rain, something must’ve happened to Anna. Her mind raced through all possibilities as to why her sister had been crying. Was it Kristoff? Did they have a fight? Did they break up? Did someone rob her? Had she forgotten a special event they were supposed to have together? Again? Was that what the people of Arendelle were preparing for?

“It’s mother’s day tomorrow, Elsa.” What?

Mother’s day.

Mother.

Oh. That explained the correlation between her mood and the weather.

Anna pushed Elsa’s hands away and placed her hands on the queen’s face instead. “I was out on my own today. Because of that, a lot more people have ordered for ice and Kristoff has left earlier than usual to the mountains to harvest them. Are you okay?” She asked again.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She placed her hand on her sister’s head and combed through her hair, pulling her sister closer. Anna leaned onto her shoulders and hummed, enjoying her sister’s comfort. “Why were you crying?” Elsa felt the princess flinch.

“Well…” Anna hesitated. Elsa turned her body to face her sister, her hands ran down her shoulder blades, down her waist and landed on her hips.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” She whispered softly and pulled Anna closer. Although she had a gist of what Anna had been crying for, it made sense that talking about it could make her feel better. After all, it had only been three years, that’s far from enough time to get over the death of someone who’s been with you almost your entire life, right? Not to mention the one that gave you life. And showered you with love, unlike her.

Anna nuzzled her nose against her sister’s neck, and then Elsa felt her eyebrows shut tight. As if she was holding back her tears again. She felt her sister shiver, and then gulp. But she continued to shiver. Anna’s wet hands wrapped around her, she felt her clothes tighten as her sister’s cold yet warm hands held onto them tightly, as if clinging onto them so she wouldn’t fall.

“I-I- I went to see mama today,” she started. “After I went to town and realized what day it was, I went to their gravestones. I told mama I missed her, I wished I could celebrate tomorrow with her. I wished I could bring her chocolates from the town, I wished I could give her another warm hug. I wished she was here.”

Elsa didn’t fail to notice the mentions of “I” instead of “We”. She felt her heart almost sank into oblivion for a moment. She choked on her breathing, but didn’t let it show. Of course they were all “I”, what had her and mother been doing before her… her… her death? She… couldn’t… remember…

Anna sniffed before continuing, “And that I missed you. I know it doesn’t make sense, but- but-“She choked on her tears and coughed before continuing. “But you weren’t there!”

“Oh, Anna…” She remembered that day as clear as ice. During the funeral, Elsa never left the castle. She merely sat by the window and watched. She watched as everybody gave her condolences to her sister

“I had to tell them about mama on my own. I knew you loved mama too, I know you missed her, but you weren’t there! I felt so lonely, I felt like I was all alone in this! I wanted you to be there, they told me you’d be there! But you couldn’t, you weren’t. I tried to see you, but you wouldn’t let me in! Because- because of this- this stupid-“

“Shhh shh shhh…”Elsa interrupted before Anna continued to ramble on any further. She ran her hands down Anna’s spine in attempt to comfort her sister and then gave her a minute of silence to catch her breath and collect herself. Anna’s panting echoed in the silent study room.

“I missed mother too, you know?” She took Anna’s eyelashes’ fluttering against her neck as a sign to continue. “I miss mama more than you think.” When was the last time she called her mama? Oddly enough, the words managed to roll off her tongue comfortably enough for her to not stutter.

“Mama was…” She struggled to remember times she had with her mother, chiding herself for her poor memory.

“She was more often with me than she was with you,” Anna pointed out. Elsa felt her sister’s chuckling and smiled. “You were more of papa’s girl than mama’s girl.”

“Yes, she was. Nevertheless, I had times spent with her too.”

After what felt like forever, memories finally surfaced the queen’s mind. Images and instants she had with the queen.

“I was mama’s girl for a short period of time, actually. Did you know why you were called Anna?”

“No?”

“Mama… was a woman of very few words. And she often spoke cryptically so I had to hold onto every single word she said.” Her eyebrows narrowed at the thought, or maybe she was just too young to understand back then. She was, after all, three years old for crying out loud.

“She said you looked like both of us. She thought just like us, you’d probably be like us. ‘Anna’, I remember her telling me your name when she lifted me into your cot. And I didn’t understand.” Elsa chuckled at the memory. Anna was just a baby then and she was a loud one. Just like she was now.

“’Anna means grace. Just like you and me, princess and queen.’ She said.” Anna mouthed a long ‘oh’ which went unnoticed by the queen. “But I didn’t understand. All I got was that I had to be like mama. And that was when I learned I had to be like mama, kind, gentle, elegant, everything. I imitated lots of things mama did. When she was busy with paperwork, I would sit in her room and read.” She marvelled at the memory. And then frowned for a moment, “Or at least pretend I was reading, I don’t remember if I could read back then.”

Anna laughed at the image of little Elsa reading books twice her size. It wasn’t hard to imagine, most of the time she saw Elsa outside her room, she was more often than not, reading.

“Before you were born, mama and I enjoyed each other’s company a lot. She would read books to me and I would try to make snow forms out of it. Papa would occasionally catch us, and then he would make this frown” She let her sister go for a moment and placed her fingers on her eyebrows and frowned.

Anna turned to watch her sister’s attempt at imitating her father and laughed at Elsa’s weird frown. Elsa hardly frowned. Elsa couldn’t seem to frown at her for nuts. A smile drew on the queen’s face.

“You know which frown, right? And then he’d cross his arms. And I would get afraid he would scold me so I would hide behind mama’s legs. And then mama and papa would laugh because apparently it was just papa pulling my legs.”

“I remember after I… shut myself in,” She struggled with the words. And Anna hugged her sister a little tighter. “I remember often freaking out about anything and everything. Mama would always be there for me.”

“How?”

“I don’t know,” Elsa responded. “Maybe I do. When I first shut myself in, I struggled with tying my hair into a braid.”

Anna laughed, and so did she.

“I was eight, don’t judge me.” She retorted with a smirk.

“Not judging~” Anna sang.

“Well, I would sit by the vanity and mama would sit by the bed so I couldn’t touch her.” She smiled at the memory. “She would then untie her long hair and demonstrate it to me so I could follow. And every time I screwed up, she would simply smile and untie her hair again to teach me. It took me the entire morning of our first day away from each other to get it.”

“Mama did that with me too.”

“Hm?”

“When mama told me you knew how to tie your hair, I wanted to give it a try. ‘If Elsa can do it, so can I!’ I remembered telling her. And then she would sit by my side and tie her hair along with me.”

“But if my memory serves me right, your hair wasn’t in a braid back then though.”

“It was too short too!” She blew a raspberry and Elsa laughed. Anna forced herself to let Elsa go of the hug and pull her hair into two pig tails. “Mama said my hair was too short and my hands were too clumsy, so I should start small, with pigtails first.” She pouted.

Elsa leaned forward to pick up the cape that had fallen and placed it over her sister again. “Yes, mama often told me that.”

“Told you what?!”

“That you were clumsy. ‘Oh, Anna broke another set of armor again. Oh dear, snowflake, I’m sorry Anna broke into our kitchen again, so we got less chocolate for you today…’ Mama would tell me that.” Elsa rolled her eye and laughed. “And she would always be laughing. I think she was glad we were still close in one way even though we couldn’t be physically.”

"You guys… talked about me?" Anna asked credulously.

"Of course. Occasionally I’d ask mama about you, although everyone was busy, I suspected mama would spend more time with you than papa did. After all, papa was busy. Mama would-”

Anna rolled her eyes, muttering something like “Stupid royal duties…” which earned her a pinch to her cheeks.

“Ow!” She slapped Elsa’s arms away and rubbed her sore cheeks. “That hurt, my eyes are swelling enough, I don’t need my cheeks too.”

“Papa wouldn’t know how to deal with a rascal like you anyway, ‘Idunn, where’s Anna?!’ I remember hearing papa once shouting on his off days. Only mama knew how to deal with you.”

She turned to the painting of their father by the wall, “You hear that papa? Only you couldn’t handle The Anna.” Anna puffed her cheeks and pouted again, earning a laughter from her sister. It sounded like music to her ears. It reminded her of mother.

“… You do too.” She smiled sadly at Elsa. “Sometimes, you remind me a lot of mama.”

Elsa’s eyes widened at Anna. Her mind went blank, unsure of what to say or feel. Was that a compliment? It felt like one. But did seeing her hurt? Did seeing her with her royal duties remind her of mama? But the only word that left Elsa’s lips were “Why?”

“Because you look like her. You talk like her. You act like her too.”

“I… I do?”

“Sure you do! When mama’s sad, you can tell from the look on her face, but she wouldn’t say anything! Just like you. Right now.” Elsa raised an eyebrow.

“When I ask mama about you, she’d just give me this stupid smile” Anna imitated her mother’s smile. Her mother tended to smile softly, sometimes you could tell she’s happy but her mouth didn’t show it. And when she wasn’t happy, her lips would spread a little thinner, a side of it would twitch, almost shaking, if Anna didn’t watch closely. “Yeah, that stupid smile.” She rolled her eyes.

“And I know she’s sad when she talks about you. She’s sad whenever I bring you up in our conversation topics.” Anna fell silent for a moment, before taking a deep breath. “But I had to know. I had to know about you. You’re my sister, and I love you. And just like mama, you’re making that stupid smile right now.”

Immediately, a hand rose to cover Elsa’s lips and she leaned herself back, as if her covered had been revealed. She had to be strong, Anna was sharing pieces of her childhood, memories of their mother, her sadness and her tears with her.

“Yeah, I know that stupid smile.” Anna rolled her eyes. She then pulled Elsa’s hand down and traced her fingers along those soft pink lips.

“Elsa, you don’t have to hide from me anymore.” She whispered. “We can be sad together, you don’t have to be strong for me anymore. No more closed doors, remember? I’m out here for you, just let me in.” Her hands ran up her sister’s cheeks and pushed a couple strands of hair behind her ears.

“I love you.” Anna implored.

Those three words seemed to shake Elsa’s world. She held onto Anna’s hand on her face and rubbed her cheeks against it. Anna watched as her sister embraced her touch. She had waited thirteen long years for this. It had all been worth it. Elsa brought the hand to her lips and gave it a soft peck, saying “I love you too”, before looking back into Anna’s eyes with a smile on her face.

This time, it wasn’t one of those anxious smiles Elsa made during her meetings. It wasn’t one of those scared smiles she forced herself to make when she ice-skated with the people of Arendelle. It wasn’t one of those stupid smiles that Anna hated.

This time, it was one of those smiles that Anna had missed all thirteen years. Elsa was genuinely happy, Elsa genuinely letting it all go just like she did back then was she was eight.

“Did mama tell you about the time I tried to climb the roof?”

Elsa shook her head at the question. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“I tried to climb it so I could reach your window.” Elsa continued to listen intently. “And I fell,” the princess deadpanned.

“What were you doing?” the queen resisted the urge to smack some sense into her sister’s head. For all she knew, the smack might just knock senses out of it instead.

“I heard you crying that day! Mama said you were having a bad day! And…” Anna retorted. She turned away to hide her face, “And warm hugs…”

“Whenever I had a bad day mama would treat me to hot chocolate and said ‘Don’t tell papa, okay?’” She imitated her mother’s tone, wagging her finger in Elsa’s face and winked before leaning back on her sister. “She’d always say it with a wink. And I wanted to give you that as well. But in the end mama did it to me again. I always wondered if she did that with you back then…”

“… She didn’t.” Elsa reluctantly said, worried about her sister’s thoughts on her childhood. Ever since the two sisters have reunited, Anna had often tried to make up for all the things they, or rather she, missed out on. Maybe it was because Elsa was more often in her room than not, and compared to Anna that seemed like she was missing out, since she enjoyed getting out of hers. But the truth is, Elsa didn’t. Elsa actually enjoyed being in her room. There were so many books to read! But on the other hand, there were so many things to do with Anna too.

Anna turned her head to face her sister. “But..?”

“But?” Elsa turned to face as well and raised an eyebrow.

“But what, come on, I was mama’s girl but mama loved you just as much, she was hardly biased.”

“Oh.” Elsa thought about it for a moment… what did the queen do on her bad days? That’s right… She smiled at the memories. “There was this one time… this tutor was being overly strict. During tuitions, by the way, mama would watch by the couch near the door. And this tutor was scolding me for not completing my work. I tried to apologize but was constantly interrupted and was on the verge of tears. I think mama noticed the temperature falling though, and immediately sent him out.” Elsa laughed and blushed. “Oh, I was a crybaby then.”

“You’re still a crybaby, but go on.” Anna smirked.

“After she sent him out, she called for Gerda, who came back with two cups of hot chocolate. Extra hot, I think. Because of snow and ice and all. And then she told me I was nothing the tutor said. Apparently he had been raining insults on me and I didn’t understand. All I thought was I was doing a terrible job of a princess.”

“Mama didn’t hug you?”

“She couldn’t, Anna.” Elsa felt a hand wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to her sister. She was still a little damp, but the warmth was there.

“Mama…” She pursed her lips. “She wanted to do that a lot. I could tell she held back a lot, for my sake. She would shuffle her hands like I did. And we’d sit awkwardly opposite each other with our hot chocolate.”

Anna frowned and Elsa flicked her nose.

“But at that time, it was more than enough.” Elsa smiled sadly. “She understood I needed time, and was willing to give it. She hoped that one day-“Her voice shook, but she tried again. “She hoped that one day, she would- she would- be able to touch me.” She brought a hand up to cover her face and gasped. Out of her control, tears were streaming down her face, non-stop. She couldn’t let Anna see this.

But all that was beyond her control. Anna could tell, her voice was more than enough. Anna pulled Elsa’s hands off her face and wrapped her other hand around her sister’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” she soothed, stroking her sister’s back.

Elsa hugged back, and continued, “We never touched like she hoped we would. She never got to touch me. She never got to touch her daughter!” Anna listened and continued to stroke her back, she tried to give her sister a peck on the forehead but Elsa wouldn’t let it. She pushed her sister away and looked her in the eye.

“I never got to give them one last hug. The last time I touched them was thirteen years ago, Anna! They died without a hug from their daughter. I’m such a monster!” She cried. Tears kept rolling down her cheeks, her voice was ruined by the blocked nose she had now, sounding as if she mispronounced everything. She then pulled her sister back into an embrace and continued, “I failed them as a daughter, Anna, I failed them…”

Anna waited for her sister to stop sobbing. It took a few minutes, it was difficult to wait, but somehow, she managed to do it.

Elsa breaking down was a very rare thing. As the queen, Elsa had been taught to conceal it. Even though now that they’ve learned that love thaws, she still had trouble expressing it. And being queen, obviously, wasn’t helping. Not to mention the fact she had to play the role of the elder sister to Anna.

“You’re not.” The princess whispered when she heard the hiccupping stopped and ran her fingers through the queen’s hair, untangling the frozen braid. “You’re not a failure, Elsa… mama would be so proud of you right now.”

Elsa didn’t respond. What was she to say? There were so many things she could say, to deny what her sister just said. But it was so tiring. To list them all would be too tiring for her. Unconvinced, she gave her sister a weak nod on the shoulder.

“I’m going to see mama tomorrow, will you come with me?” Elsa asked softly. Her voice was still shaky, but at least she was no longer shaking. Nor was it snowing. She hadn’t seen her mother in three years. And tomorrow was mother’s day, she might as well show her face, right? At least mama could finally see her again.

Anna nodded, exclaiming “Sure!” before tackling her sister onto the ground with a hug.

-0-

The next day, the sky cleared a bit. It had stopped raining in Arendelle, but in the distance, you could see the shower was carrying on elsewhere. The sky blinked a few times, but thunder was nowhere to be heard anywhere close by. Kai and Gerda stood a distance away from the girls by the cliff. They watched as the two girls took steps towards the gravestones.

Anna could remember the weather they had that very day as well. It was just like today. She squinted into the sky in scrutiny. Was this all god’s doing? It was so coincidental. It was like she was experiencing an entire repeat of that day, except without the priest and everybody else. Anna stood beside Elsa, their hands held tightly together. Anna could feel her sister’s hand shaking, but it wasn’t cold. Elsa was still trying to keep everything.

As the finally reached their parent’s gravestone, Anna placed a hand on Elsa’s and said, “It’s okay. I’m here for you.”

Elsa returned Anna’s gesture with a smile, “I’m here for you too.” And then turned to her parents.

“Hello, mama, papa. It’s been a while.” She said. “It’s mother’s day today. I’m sure you know that by now, Anna and I are finally together again. And I can control my powers now… I think. I hope you are proud of me, papa. Anna helped me with it.” She allowed herself to smile.

“Mama, I missed you a lot. I know I haven’t been the perfect child you wished for. I mean, who would wish for a child with magic, right?” That gained a slap to her hand from Anna and a ‘tsk’. But Elsa ignored it.

“I’m sorry I almost killed Arendelle, I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. If only I controlled my powers better, I could’ve been the one to go instead of both of you.” She paused for a moment to catch her breath, there were simply too many things she had done to disappoint them. Anna merely crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her sister. “I’m sorry I hurt Anna that night. I’m sorry I never got around to hug you before you left. I love you two, I swear I do.”

“You know, mother’s day is a day you take to appreciate your mothers not apologize to them for the supposed failure you’ve been.” Anna decided to speak up. Elsa turned to her sister.

“Mama, Elsa’s an idiot. I can’t believe you raised an idiot like her. She’s a very capable idiot. Elsa’s been doing very well to take care of Arendelle, everyone loves her. And she takes after you a lot.” She turned to give Elsa a smile. “I’m sure you’re proud of her.”

“Mama, I love you, and I still miss you. Every single day. I wish you were still by my side. So I can tell you my stories instead, my adventures instead from books in bed. To watch me, Elsa, and Olaf. Ah yes, Olaf. Elsa has a child now by the way. You’ll love him. Aren’t you glad you have a grandson now?” Anna whispered the last three words. Tears streamed down her face, but she forced herself to move on. “But Elsa’s here with me now, it wasn’t like three years ago. Mama, thank you for raising Elsa to be the sister she is now. Thank you for a sister that wasn’t more like me.”

Anna leaned down, and from her pocket, she pulled out a crown. Elsa’s crown. “Happy mother’s day, mama. I will always love you and miss you.” She whispered.

Elsa watched as her sister cried by her mother’s gravestone and knelt beside her. “Mama, thank you for Anna, for raising her the way she is, for letting her be who she wants to be. Thank you for raising me to be queen, Arendelle hasn’t been particularly difficult to take care of after all your teachings. And neither has Anna been difficult to watch after.”

From the queen’s hand, a translucent rose appeared and she placed it in front of the crown. Her heart shrivelled at the sight, like the water used to make the rose was from her chest. It hurt. The wound was still fresh.

“Do you remember this?” Of course her mother did. It was the first thing she had ever made. When the queen was reading about the flower, Elsa spontaneously made a rose come to life. And it made her mother gasp in surprise. It made her mother smile. She felt Anna drape her arm over her back.

“Yes, it’s the same one from back then, except… beautifuller.” She gave Anna a weak smile. And then she looked back at the gravestone and bowed her head. “I can do much more than this now, but this… Somehow, this just made more sense as a mother’s day gift. Happy mother’s day, mama, as Anna said, I hope you’re proud of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	17. A Day in the Life of Poverty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of their parents, Elsa struggles to make ends meet by dropping out of school to work. Anna tries her best to ease the load on Elsa’s shoulders. Inspired by fanart of toukomatsudaira (http://toukomatsudaira.tumblr.com/post/86476263281/self-stress-relief-doodle-i-thought-about-this). (Modern AU; elsanna; SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: This picture hit too close to home for comfort.

The school bell rang, signalling the dismissal of school, interrupting the group discussions.

“Hey Anna, listen, I got a date with-“

“The Flynn guy?” Anna’s eyebrows cocked up with her smirk.

Rapunzel smiled shyly, answering her question perfectly well. She pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. “I’ll call you later?” She asked shyly.

Anna laughed at the question. “Strictly available only during 7-8pm.”

“Okay then.” The girl quickly picked up her bag and ran off. Before she left the classroom, she called the girl out, “You should find somebody by the way, who knows. Maybe they can help with your _situation_." She said with a wink.

Anna threw a paper-folded star at the girl, missing by a mile as her classmate fled the scene. The classroom was empty by now. She smiled and let out a sigh before returning to fold the long strips of thin colourful paper on her table. Nah, Anna doesn’t need anybody to help her with her situation, Anna had Elsa. And she was all she needs.

After another minute or two of folding, she heard the stampede outside the classroom get softer and softer, eventually there were only footsteps to be heard, and then silence. She then packed the stars she folded into her pockets and packed her bag and threw it over her back.

It was only when the girl had left the classroom that she heard the sound of thunder boom from far behind, followed by the sound of rain pouring. She turned to the school gates to witness the last few students making a dash for the bus stop. She looked down at her attire, a plain green t-shirt and blue denim shorts. She then turned over her shoulder to check her bag’s condition. It was pink, with greyish marks on it, a bit torn in the corners, a small hole on the bottom right, and threads were sticking out of it. Everywhere. She rolled her eyes at her five year old bag. Of course it was hardly in mint condition, but… it could keep her dry, right? More than her clothes, at least? But her books.

She then remembered the last time she brought her activity book to school covered in mud because she dropped it in the fields on the way to school that day. Mr. Bjorgman reprimanding her in front of the entire class was definitely unforgettable.

“Oh hey, Anna!” Speak of the devil… Anna turned around to face the blond man. He was holding onto an umbrella and a stack of papers. “Just the girl I was looking for.”

“Y-yes, Mr. Bjorgman?” She asked timidly, panicking inside. Was this about her previous homework? Had she not done it properly? Shit, she knew she wasn’t good at it, but she at least she tried! This would be the third time she gets into trouble- no! Elsa couldn’t deal with this!

“I just finished looking through your consent form, and the guardian’s signature is different from the past few years’. Is there something I need to know about?” The man walked up to the girl by the building’s exit. “Need a ride?”

Anna’s face brightened up instantly. “S-sure!”

The man then opened the umbrella and held it to cover the girl before leading them to his car. He then proceeded to opening the door for her before making his way to the driver’s seat.

The ride to Anna’s home was quiet. And awkward. Anna contemplated on returning to folding her paper stars but decided it was too rude so she leaned herself against the comfy black seat and merely stared at the reindeer plush sitting by the corner of the windscreen.

The seat was comfortable, it was soft, yet firm. And warm too, thanks to the car heating system. She sighed contentedly. It had been so long since she had been so comfortable. She was about to fall asleep in the car when-

“So… about the signature?” Mr. Bjorgman asked. Anna turned her head to see the man rubbing the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable with the silence.

But she remained silent anyway, not wanting to reply.

“Look, Anna, if you want the financial aid the school provides, you have to tell me. I need to know why. You’ve been doing well all the while, and one day you decide to apply for financial aid? With a different signature? Principal Weselton is extremely stingy when it comes to school finances, so I need all the information I can get to help you with this.”

“They don’t know about this.” Anna started with a soft whisper.

“What?”

“My parents passed away during summer break.” Anna took her teacher’s silence as an encouragement to continue. “We were never well to do to begin with, with papa and mama working, we were barely scraping through.

“So whose signature is it on that consent form?”

“Elsa’s.”

“Wait, isn’t that your sister? Didn’t she just graduate?”

Anna nodded. Everybody knew Elsa. Elsa was the top student in her school. Thanks to her brains and hard work, she graduated just last year and had headed to Arendelle University to study accountancy with a scholarship. Tears welled up in the younger girl’s eyes, but she swallowed her pain crawling up her throat painfully. She could feel the cold liquid almost flowing out her nose.

“Yes…” She hissed, a failed attempt to whisper.

“I’m sorry, Anna.” The man placed a hand on her shoulder. Anna could feel the warmth spreading to the rest of her body. The man meant no harm. “It’s going to be a rough ride, but I assure you things will work out. I’ll try my best to get as much aid for you, okay?”

Anna sniffed. She sniffed hard and quickly rubbed her nose to pretend the cold was affecting her. “Okay, thank you, Mr. Bjorgman.” From the corner of her eye, she saw her house a few blocks away and quickly shook away the tears from her eyes. “Oh, you can stop me here! I’ll walk the rest on my own.”

Mr. Bjorgman ruffled the redhead’s hair, “Anything for my favourite student.” He said with a smile.

The man pulled over and Anna stared out the window for a moment. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. It was only a few blocks away. It was just about thirty meters away. She glanced at her pink torn and tattered bag. She shouldn’t take long enough to get her books drenched again.

Determined, she held the bag over her head, kicked open the door and made a dash for it.

“Thanks for the ride, Mr. Bjorgman!” She shouted as she ran.

When she had finally reached the gates to her lift to her apartment, Anna shook her head to dry off the bit of rain she caught on her. She then turned back and realized the man was already gone and smiled to herself. Favourite student, huh.

Anna pulled out a key and opened the letterbox. She skimmed through the letters as she made her way up to her gates. There weren’t more than the usual, advertisements, bills, school letters, clubs, prom… wait, prom?!

Her eyes widened upon reading the letter. No no no, she had no time for this, she threw the letter onto the living room table first thing after entering the house. She threw her bag down on the floor and hopped onto her sofa to sort out the rest of the letters.

Advertisement papers were placed on the floor for Elsa’s draft writings, school letters were skimmed through in case of information regarding school fees, and then bills and rent. She sighed and glared at the envelopes hoping she could literally just burn them all up and forget about them all.

Sure, she could burn them and ignore them, but it would haunt them even more later on. She tore the edges of the envelopes and then pulled the contents out. Phone bills, rents, $50 and $600 as usual. Water utility bills, $40, which made Anna smile, proud she had managed to cut their water utility by 10 bucks… Wait, electricity utility bills, _still_ $60?

“You can’t be serious!” She threw her hands up in frustration, before letting them land on her face. They had already sold their computer. Anna had even avoided using the television they had so they could avoid buying one in future. Anything that required video, audio, anything digital-related, she had resorted to only getting them done in the school library.

She threw herself on the sofa. The tears she held back earlier in the car finally spilled. She had tried so hard. She had tried so damn hard to keep their bills at its lowest, how much more could she cut down on?

Anna shut her eyes tightly about the tears wouldn’t stop flowing. And when she opened them, it hit her and she quickly sat up. The pain in her chest still there, and then she turned to the table sitting before her. Quickly wiping her tears away, she pulled her bag up and went over to the table.

No, she couldn’t afford to cry now, the sky was still awake, so she had to be productive. When there was no more sun, there was no more light. She had to finish her homework now if she wanted to be productive. No time for tears.

Hours ticked by and before she knew it, the sun had set. Anna let out a relieved yawn, glad she managed to get her work done in time. She turned to the clock, which said 6.45pm. Elsa was coming home soon, she smiled at the thought. She then picked out the long strips of paper again and started folding some more star-shapes. She took out the ones in her pocket, albeit still wet, she pressed into the corners, puffing them up before filling it in the jar by the corner of her table and smiled.

Just a quarter more to go, and her wish would come true.

Just then, she heard clicking sounds from the gates. “Anna?” Elsa’s home!

“I’m here!” She shouted from the living room, resuming her paper-folding.

“I bought dinner,” the voice sounded softer, gentler, and much closer now. “Is Chinese food okay with you? Sorry I couldn’t get any groceries. It was raining and the cheapest meal nearest to the office was Chinese.” Elsa placed the bag of food by the side of the table and sat on the chair beside her.

Anna turned to look at it, the smell was strong and filled with flavour. She could see gravy leaking from the boxes and into the bag and gauged the amount in both of them. It looked like a decent amount. It could probably last them till breakfast tomorrow. Or maybe even lunch.

“It’s okay,” Anna answered before resuming her paper-folding again. “I’m- what?” She felt a pat on her shoulder.

“Anna, you’re cold. Did you get caught in the rain?”

“Um…”

Before she could respond, Elsa took off her brown coat, revealing a light blue office shirt and her thin black watch. She recognized that watch. It was the one her parents bought for the both of them all those years ago when they went to Disneyland. Anna broke hers within the first two month, and yet Elsa… Her older sister managed to keep it in mint condition despite all those years.

Engulfed by the sudden warmth dragged her out of her reverie and she turned to her sister who was watching her with eyes filled with concern. Weary eyes. Had she done it again?

“I told you not to worry about the bills, Anna, I don’t want you to fall ill… Please, turn on the heater when you bathe. Especially on such a cold day.” Elsa said as she went to close the windows.

“So… How was work today?” She asked with a big smile on her face. One too big, which raised an eyebrow.

Elsa stared at her younger sister who was now obviously avoiding eye contact. “Wait,” She turned back to the sofa and then back to her sister and as if she remembered something, she slapped her palm on her forehead. “Please tell me you’ve taken a bath…”

Anna muttered a nope and chuckled, earning herself a flick of her sister’s finger on her forehead.

“Hey!”

“Not funny. Bath. Now.” Elsa said, pointing to the bathroom.

As if on cue, a yawn escaped the younger girl’s mouth, sleep now gathering in her eyes.

“Can that wait till-yawn- tomorrow?” She pulled her sister down to sit by her side.

Elsa, albeit reluctant, gave in as soon as she felt Anna’s weight on her as she was pulled down. “A Rapunzel texted asking if she could call, by the way…” She stroked her sister’s hair, frowning as she felt the coldness in the fringe.

“Rapunzel can wait till tomorrow,” Anna said with a yawn again, leaning onto her sister’s shoulder. She felt her sister place a peck on her forehead before leaning back on the sofa.

“Hey, Elsa?” Anna whispered, her eyes were feeling heavier and heavier as time passed by. But she tried to keep them open anyway, it wasn’t often they got to spend time together after all. If they had this every day, maybe her wish could be different.

...Maybe she could wish they were rich so Elsa didn't have to work like other days.

“Yes?” Elsa whispered back.

“How was work today?”

“Tiring. Good, but tiring. I had no nasty callers today,” Anna could feel her sister’s grin above her head and she smiled as well.

...Maybe she could wish they just weren't so poor so Elsa didn't have to stop going to school.

“Do you regret dropping out, Elsa?” She then felt her sister flinch, instantly washing away all fatigue in her, she looked up.

“No, not really.” Her sister finally answered, oddly enough, smiling as well.

“Why? Why not?” It only made sense after all. If Elsa stayed in school, she could graduate, find a better paying job than this, they could be better than this right now.

“Because of you.”

“What?! Why me?!” Anna jumped back to look at her sister. What had she done?

“Who was going to support you, take care of you?”

“I can take care of myself! I can get a part time job, Elsa!” Anna exclaimed. To her, that seemed like the most ridiculous reason to drop out of university. Elsa had a very good chance in accountancy. Elsa loved math. Elsa had a perfectly good future awaiting her, and she threw all that away for this?

“And risk your school grades and health?!”

The question left Anna speechless…What?

“Jobs will affect your grades, and getting any lower than you do now is going to affect your university applications, Anna.” Elsa explained. It was like her eyes were begging for this conversation to end.

Despite how tired her sister was, Anna didn’t give in.

“University-!” Anna almost choked, appalled by just how ridiculous her sister was being. “University, Elsa! What university?!” Judging by how poor they were now, going to university was a joke. But Elsa! Elsa had a scholarship!

“What do you mean _what university_?! You’ve got a bright future ahead of you, Anna.” Elsa’s voice faltered. And it didn’t go unnoticed by Elsa. Elsa was lying, it wasn’t about school…

“And so do you.” She glared at her sister. Liar.

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She placed her fingers by her temples and rubbed a few circles on it. She exhaled and breathed in again before finally opening them and looking at her sister.

“I just don’t want to lose you, okay?”

Seconds ticked by and yet Anna still looked at her sister like she had just eaten both their shares of dinner and tomorrow’s breakfast.  And then she finally understood. It really just wasn't about grades. Anna was more than aware that she couldn't take care of herself. And that made Elsa worry. It felt like a sword named guilt just stabbed into her warmth-filled heart. Warmth that had literally just been filled by her sister.

“I can’t lose you, Anna…” Elsa placed her arms on both her sister’s sides. She then pulled Anna in to lean on her shoulders and placed her cheek on her sister’s head.

“I need you,” she whispered.

I need you, too. I wish I will never have to lose you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	18. Titleless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if soulmates literally brought colours to your life? And what if as they pass, colours go along with it? (Modern AU; elsanna; SFW; Death) Inspired my a conversation I had with a friend: Luna-tan.

"Don’t wory Anna, I got you, I got you…" Anna merely smiled at her girlfriend. She reached a hand out to Elsa’s face to wipe a tear streaming down her cheeks.

"Don’t cry, Elsa," Anna said.

Elsa sniffed and blinked the tears away from her eyes. In a flash, greyness filled her vision. Her eyes widened in horror. Then her breathing stopped and then she choked a laugh.

"It’s not you, right, Anna?" Her voice shaking, panting, even, not bothering to catch her breath.

But Anna didn’t respond, and black and white continued to paint her world.

"Anna?" She shakes the body on her laps again. "I don’t care if you’re not my soul mate, you don’t have to be the one. I love you, Anna, don’t leave me. I finally got you again, Anna… I finally got you." She leans down to press her forehead on the girl’s.

Anna was cold. She couldn’t feel any heat emitting from the usually rambunctious girl.

Anna was usually warm.

Anna was like the sun.

Anna was the definition of warmth.

"Anna, Anna!" Elsa choked.

"Anna…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	19. Dementia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa has dementia and unfortunately forgets daily of her sister’s passing. Olaf struggles to remind her but he doesn’t have the heart to sometimes. (Post-canon; elsanna; SFW; Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It went from:  
> What if when the sisters grow old and when Elsa dies Anna gets dementia and when she goes to the study room but sees the books neatly placed but Elsa isn’t there as usual, writing. She then goes to Elsa’s room to knock in that door asking to build snowmen? Or she walks around the castle looking for Elsa or Olaf but can’t find anyone?  
> And she does this every single day because she keeps forgetting her sister is dead.  
> To:  
> What about the other way round and Elsa doesn’t remember Anna thawing????? All she remembers is freezing her heart and striking Anna to her head. And then she falls back into depression and occasionally has anxiety attacks when she remembers her sister is gone (she froze to death or old age, whichever she thinks) and then loses control of her powers, freezing up arendelle?  
> To:  
> if Anna dies, and Elsa gets dementia… HOW IS OLAF GOING TO HAVE THE HEART TO REMIND HER DAILY THAT ANNA IS DEAD????

"Anna?" Olaf heard a knock on that very door… again. Quickly, he ran over to the forbidden room. Despite having seen this so many times, he couldn’t bring himself to not watch the scene over and over again.

Silence. Of course.

"Elsa?" He spoke up. Elsa jumped, obviously not expecting the voice she heard.

Of course she wasn’t expecting his voice. Who else would Elsa expect to hear her name from?

Elsa looked down to her right, where he stood. She scrutinized the flurry above his head, wondering when that happened. In fact, why was Olaf here? Hadn’t she chased Olaf out of her castle?

… her castle? Elsa took a quick scan of her surroundings. Home.

Arendelle? Why was she back in Arendelle? Wasn’t she in the North Mountains? Hadn’t she chased Anna out as well?

Anna!

The blonde spun on her heels and ran down the corridor.

"Elsa! Elsa!" The blonde stopped.

"Where’s Anna, Olaf?! Why isn’t she with you?!"

"Elsa, what are you talking about?"

"Where’s Anna?!"

"Elsa, are you alright?"

"No, I’m not alright, not tell me where’s Anna?!" The snowman made a face and she couldn’t tell what kind of emotion he was trying to express.

"Anna…" he played with his fingers.

Elsa knelt down and placed her hands on the snowman’s tiny shoulders, almost causing his twig-arms to fall. “Where’s… Anna..”

Olaf watched as Elsa’s eyes darted around, and he could tell that she had an inkling of where her redhead sister was now… And she took his silence confirmed her guesses.

"I have to go." She spun around, her cape twirling behind her, and ran to the entrance, "Kai, I need a horse!"

But Kai wasn’t around.

"… Kai?"

Olaf, who had finally caught up, panted and glared at the knights, demanding their silence. Despite the repeated occurrence, sometimes, the snowman was still amazed the guards listened to him. Prince Olaf of Arendelle, the snowman, had the ability to command.

"Elsa," Olaf started.

"Kai? Gerda?" She kept turning around, expecting the couple to appear like they usually would. Olaf waved his arms to stop the blonde.

"Elsa!"

"What?!"

"Don’t you remember?!"

"Remember what?!" She screamed. And then it hit her.

As if Marshmallow had thrown her off the cliff. Anna laid in bed. Her face was thin so thin you could almost see the shape of her bones. They were covered with wrinkles, her hair no longer red. In fact, they were white, just like the strip she used to miss having after the thaw. Her hands were thin and light, as if by touching them, she’d break. Her all dried up lips shook as she muttered her last words:

"I love you, Elsa."

Her eyes widened as Olaf echoed her thoughts.

"Anna’s dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	20. Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna the gamer girl relates her life to things she hates about games. Elsa is the only reason she doesn’t stop “replaying” school. (School AU; elsanna; SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my proudest works, but I just had to vent how some games were getting on my nerves because of this.

Do you ever just stop to think for a moment and realize… you’ve played a series of games that are basically the same thing all over and over and over again, and basically you just got scammed by the franchise?

No? You’re definitely lying… stinker. I mean, look at it this way.

Assassin’s creed. climb, scan, jump, assassinate, spy, or pickpocket, hide. Assassinate, hide, assassinate, hide, mission accomplished, game finished.

Pokemon, train, gym, battle, team XXX, elite four, pokemon master, catch’em all, game finished. Don’t even get me started on the battles. The lines never change for gods’ sake! Speaking of Pokemon, are you excited for Hoenn remakes?!

Ok, no Anna, no. No rambling now. But you see? Remake. You get my point? Good, so snap outta denial. Admit it. We’re all getting scammed. And we know it, but we’re not doing anything about it. You know what’s worse?

We know why. We replay the same damn thing over and over because it has a fixed plot. You screw up, game over, there’s a save point, repeat. So basically, you can’t screw up. And it’s as close as we can all get to freedom, or escaping from reality.

The reality that we can’t go around shooting people like in GTA. The reality that we can’t catch pokemon in tiny little balls and become rich famous kids from battling all day. The reality that we can’t jump around buildings like Ezio or the great Altair. Or the reality that we can’t get a date.

But they’re all the closest we can get to that.

Frustrated? Welcome to my life. I live frustration.

"Anna!" …here he comes again… Kristoff Bjorgman. "Anna, Anna, Anna…" Kristoff stopped his sprinting behind my locker. "I forgot to do math today, can I copy yours later?"

Bully? Nawwww, Kristoff’s my best friend. He’s not the problem.

I rolled my eyes before swinging my locker shut to face him. “How’s your hand today?”

He rubbed his hand behind his neck, “Uhhh…” He swat his right hand and flashed a grin, “Good, I guess? Coach didn’t work us too hard yesterday?”

I put my books into my bag and walked towards class and dug out my notebook. I dropped my notebook onto Kristoff’s desk as we sat at the back of the class so we could hide from the teacher as usual… and him.

"It’s just three questions, Kristoff, not that hard to remember…"

"It’s exactly because it’s just three questions that I forget about them, alright?" He swat me off and started writing after taking out his pencil case. I took his pencil case and fiddled with its antlers.

"Stop playing with Sven," Kristoff said without even looking up. Oh, he knows me so well. "His horns are wearing out, if they tear, you’re fixing it."

"I don’t get why don’t you just-"

"Copying again, Kristoff?" Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned him, or thought, whatever. I glared at the speaker, hoping he would get the message: not today, Hans. but Kristoff beat me to it.

"Beat it, Hans."

"Or what, you’ll beat me?"

"Maybe." Kristoff said, still busy scribbling numbers onto his book.

"I’m telling Mr. Weselton," At that, Kristoff slammed his pen down and stood up to look down at the redhead.

"I’m not in the mood today, Hans." He glared at the boy. As you had seen before, Kristoff tends to be a forgetful person. And Mr. Weselton has this baseball rule: three strikes and you’re out. And Kristoff was one strike away from failing class.

The boy looked up and nearly choked on his gulp, “I-I-I-“

"Kristoff, down." A wild Mr. Weselton appeared! Yes, that’s a pokemon reference… don’t, you call me a dork or I’ll call Kristoff on you. I said I can’t help myself didn’t I?

Although Kristoff obeyed without a word, Hans did not. “Mr. Weselton! Kristoff’s copying Anna’s homework again!”

"Summers?" That’s my cue.

I quickly scanned the class, good, at least she wasn’t here yet, so all’s good.

"Yes, Mr. Weselton?" I stood up from my seat. I could feel everybody’s eyes on me, but they didn’t matter. The one that did wasn’t here.

"You do realize that by allowing Kristoff to copy your homework receives you a strike, right?”

"Yes, Mr. Weselton," I urged the man. Oh come on, you stupid bald man. Just give me my strike and we can get started with class!

"And that this is your second strike, and that one more will give you an F on your report card?" I don’t ca- wait, second?

"What?" At the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blonde hair at the front door. Okay, hurry up baldie!! Said blonde walked to the back. She’s here!

"One more conduct of misbehaviour and you’ll be failing this class, Summers."

"But Mr. Weselt-"

"No buts, Ms. Summers, this isn’t the first time you’re helping Mr. Bjorgman now…" You can’t be serious.

And now… repeat this for every single class we have of the week. Frustrating? Welcome to my life. I told you, I live frustration. But you must be wondering why don’t I just change classes? I told you, they’re the closest I can get to my escape from reality.

I think my jaws dropped or something because the next thing I knew, I was pushed back down to my seat and someone placed their warm hand below my chin and pushed them up.

"We don’t want you choking on flies, do we, Anna?" Someone chuckled. Oh dear god, her voice sounds like music. Wait a minute.

I blinked my eyes and shook myself out of my nightmare… Or did I just wake up into that?

Elsa sat down in front of me and placed her books on her table. She then pulled her braid over her shoulders, revealing her back. Oh god, her neck… No, Anna, now’s now the time to think that.

Okay, you see, right there? This blonde girl sitting right in front of me? Okay, you can’t see her face right now, but I can describe to you every single inch of it with one word: perfection. You want a thousand word essay? Sure. She has the body of Kate Beckinsale, hot as hell, and walks like she owns the road. Well, she sort of does, being the principal’s daughter and all. Oh yeah, she’s the principal’s daughter. She has blue eyes, and always has purple eye shadows that make her look extra sexy. And that shy lop-sided grin she tries to hold back whenever she receives a compliment is too adorable. Peasants like us cannot touch-

No no no no, wait. I shouldn’t be giving you an essay right now, I’ve got math to get through.

You see why I hate my life right now? See why I live frustration? This is as close as I can get to getting a date: sitting behind my crush. Pathetic, I know. But you’re reading this, so you can’t judge.

I slapped my face to regain focus. God dammit, Anna, you screwed up. You screwed up big. You just made yourself look like a problem child in front of Elsa again. Good going, Anna.

Wait.

Elsa Arendelle just made me sit down and closed my mouth.

Elsa Arendelle, daughter of the principal of Arendelle Secondary School, my school, just touched me.

Wait, did she just say my name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	21. Anonymous E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous calls… and more? (Modern AU; elsanna; SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst: This is my fluffiest and proudest work ever, I hope you enjoy it!

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, Kristoff, Kristoff! Someone answered the phone!"

"Then talk to her!"

"How do you even-"

"Just get back on the phone." Kristoff shoved my face back to the phone.

"Are you going to tell me who is this speaking now?" The person over the phone asked.

"H-h-hi!" I forced a smile as wide as possible.

"Who're you smiling at, she ain't going to see it, you baboon." I turned and snarled at him.

"So who's that big meanie on the other side?" The speaker asked.

"Oh-oh-h Oh my god, you're still talking to me?"

"No, this is the voice machine. So who's this?" I heard the person 'heh', clearly proud of her sarcastic remark.

"Oh, I'm Anna! and you?"

"What?"

"Okay, here's the deal, I was just gaming with my buddy here Kristoff-"

"The big meanie?"

"Yes- wait, he's not a meanie, he's a dickwad. Anyway, Kristoff was just saying I need to get laid and all that and I said who the hell am I supposed to get laid with if all I do all day long is game-"

"You could get laid with a gamer?" Oh my god, is this person even real?

"Yes I'm real, now move on." Oh shit. I pursed my lips and hoped to god my brain has full control over my body, especially my mouth.

"Okay, so he decided, hey why not play 'Have you met Anna?' Y'know, that game from How I met Your Mother? Yeah, but I can't speak to people in real life for nuts, so... long story short, this is the phone-version of it."

The person on the phone chuckled and said, "No I haven't met Anna. But I've met three Annas in my life, you'd be my fourth but technically, we're not meeting so..."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm not serious, call me E.”

"You wanna get laid?"

"Uh... I'm not gay."

"So why're we talking?"

"'Cause you're entertaining."

"Oh."

A moment of awkward silence passed and I started panicking. Say something, Anna! Show her you can talk even on the phone! Compliment her, be nice!

“Do you sing?!” I almost shouted.

E almost burst out laughing. She quickly recovered, muffling her laugh, probably with her hand or something. “Indeed, I do. Did.” She corrected herself.

“So you no longer sing now? Why? Your voice is beautiful, it’s amazing! I’d probably listen to it all day-“ Stop, Anna, stop! Crazy-girl-sound-alert! Alert! “Okay, I’m just gonna… stop… rambling… now.”

E laughed again, oh her laugh is just as beautiful. “No, go ahead, I’m enjoying myself so far.”

I put the phone away from my ear and turned to Kristoff, who was still on his computer. ‘She likes it, she likes it! She likes my rambling!’ I mouthed. Kristoff glanced at me, had this smug look on his face. I gestured a punch to him, still unable to stop smiling. He gave me a thumbs up before returning to his game.

“So why don’t you sing?”

“Reasons.”

I rolled my eyes. “We’re not going to get to know each other at this rate, y’know…”

“Why don’t you tell me about yourself instead?”

“Well okay… Anna Arendelle, North Light U,” I heard a ‘hmm’ but continued anyway, “Game design and development, second year. Seventeen, my favourite colour is pink, my worst subject is math, and I liked doodling a lot. So I struggle a lot in school because, you know, computer and math, but designing is fun and I got Kristoff so…”

“Do you get to play games in class?”

“Oh no. I wish. But nobody cares in class, so actually, we do. Lecturers don’t give enough shit about us, so long as they do their jobs, y’know? Sometimes I wish we do play games in class though, who knows maybe it would be easier to understand what they’re talking about. And I can spend less time on the computer and y’know, go out. Meet people, real people, and actually talk to them.” I rolled my eyes and added, “Actually get a life.”

“If you don’t like game design, then-“

“And development,” I added, “Sorry, my lecturers keep emphasising on that. I bet you’re rolling your eyes right now.”

E paused for a moment before responding. ”Actually, I just did. So why are you even in there?”

“Because Kristoff.”

“What?”

“Because Kristoff. No elaborations, nada.”

E didn’t speak and we remained quiet for the next few minutes.

A toy reindeer came flying at me and bounced off my head. “Ow!”

“Are you even talking? If you’re not talking then get off the phone…” Kristoff growled, “I need your back up here, I have the shittiest team ever.”

E probably heard Kristoff again and said, “I’ll hang up now…” I could hear her voice getting softer.

“No, no, wait wait don’t hang up yet!”

“…Hmm?”

“I… liked talking to you, so can I call you again?”

I heard E smile over the phone, and I smiled back. “Sure.”

After hanging up, I put my phone by the bed and got on the computer. “So what do you need?”

“A tank. Stupid tank doesn’t know how to tank.”

“Done.” While waiting, I turned to Kristoff’s screen.

“You like her, don’t you?” He asked.

“Tssss, no I don’t.” Nice save, Anna. He totally believes you with that totally fake laugh.

He smirked at my stutter and pushed my head. “You so do.”

\- - -

Just take a deep breath, Anna. Take a deep, deep, breath. She’ll answer, she said it’s okay to call her back. Now let it all o-

“Hello?”

“Oh my gosh I thought you wouldn’t pick up, I was so scared you wouldn’t pick up, you know that?! I thought you’d be gone after that day, Oh my god I’m so excited, I can’t wait to tell you about my day-”

“Anna?” Oh shit, not again.

“Oh. Sorry. Sorry.” I quickly zipped my lips.

“So… your day?”

“Oh, oh! Right!” Seriously, Anna, get a grip. This girl doesn’t mind you rambling, but for god’s sake, get your shit together.

“I really do enjoy listening, so don’t be afraid.”

“Right. So today I was in school minding my own business and then this bird fell out of the sky. Yes, a bird. I don’t know what it is yet, but-“ “Anna“ “-Kristoff told me to take it to a vet but I’m worried they don’t let me keep it so I’m keeping it on my own. How cool is-“ “Anna” “-that right? It’s like in those short clips you see on Youtube where someone keeps an injured bird and then-“

“Anna!”

“Oh, oh, I’m so sorry.” Good going, Anna, you screwed up big time now.

“Anna…”

“Yes?”

“You have to take it to the vet.”

“But-“

“What if their wings don’t recover without the required help?”

“I can help it!” I tried.

“Do you know what it needs?”

“No…”

“Exactly. Also, Anna?”

“Yes?”

“Keep calling.”

The call ended and the phone started to doot. Anna’s jaw fell as she stared into blank space.

\- - -

“And so-“

“Anna?”

“Did I say something wrong again?”

“Sorry for interrupting.”

“No no, it’s okay, go on.” I forced myself to shut up. Truth was, I really wanted to continue. But E wanting to participate in our conversations were rare and I really wanted to hear more about her.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but… how… are you able to keep talking?”

“Wha-“ Don’t sound rude, Anna. “-y…?”

“Do you talk so much?”

“Because I like to talk.” I took her silence as encouragement to continue. “It helps people understand me. If people talked and understood one another more often, I’m pretty sure the world would be a much better place.”

E remained silent on the other end of the line.

“You know… I’m always talking about myself, so why don’t you talk for a change?”

It was soft, but I managed to catch it. A shy question. “…About?”

“Anything. You don’t have to tell me about yourself, you could just tell me about your day, or your friends, or something that happened on tv.”

“Okay,” E replied. I drummed my fingers on my desk and stared at the math question before me. Then I heard her inhale a deep breath and I braced myself as if she was going to tell the biggest secret of her life.

“I like math.” I dropped my pen and made a face. Ew.

“Why?”

“Because it’s fun. It’s logical-“ Oh god, she sounded so enthusiastic it was adorable.

“How is it that I don’t understand logic,” I interrupted her unintentionally.

Silence.

“I don’t know? Maybe you’re just not trying hard enough.”

“Maybe.” I threw myself onto my table and sighed. “I’m doing math now, by the way.”

“Logic is beautiful,” Ok, E wasn’t making sense. How is logic beautiful? How is math beautiful? “You’re rolling your eyes at me right now. I can hear your eyeballs rolling. I’m going to shut up right now.”

I slapped myself on the face. Good going, Anna. You just shut the only girl who listens to you ramble up. You just threw away your ticket to getting to know mysterious E.

“Hey,”

“Yeah?”

“Just wanted to know you’re still there.” I smiled.

“Scared I’ll stop talking to you just because you’re a math geek?”

E didn’t reply for a while, I was about to apologise when she finally spoke up.

“All my friends did.”

What the-?

“Your friends are stupid.” Ops. And then I heard a soft giggle over the phone which immediately registered as ‘go on’ in my head. “Seriously, they sound superficial as hell, that’s not friendship. Are you sure you’re using the right word, friends? Because they don’t deserve that.”

“Maybe they don’t,” she finally said, smiling. “Thank you, Anna.”

I sighed and grinned from ear to ear as well.

“ _That’s_ what friends are for.”

She didn’t deny it. That stretched my grin even further.

We both stayed the silence for a minute before I broke it, “I got a presentation tomorrow for the entire cohort and I’m dreading it.”

“I thought you do game designing and development.”

“Yah, I know right? It doesn’t make sense. I thought I’d be making proposals and sending my design files over through the school portal but noooo, the lecturer insisted on presentations.”

“Well Nintendo, Sony and Microsoft has to present their new gaming products every now and then…”

I think that was meant to comfort me. Wait, she knows about games?! She plays games too?! Is she a gamer?!

“No I don’t, but my brother does. He got the latest PS4.” I think I heard a ‘gah’, but I wasn’t sure.

“So… you don’t like games?”

“Not a fan of it,” She said. “I only play tetris.”

“Are you serious?!”

“Umm yes?”

“Tetris is one of the smartest games ever! It has no ending, no plot, just repeated blocks falling, and just constant increase in speeds as you level up. It keeps people entertained for hours and it doesn’t even require the top quality graphics and animation. People just keep playing on and on and companies just keep re-making that game and variations of it and they keep playing them anyway. It’s legendary. Okay, sorry, game-student rant. My bad. Stop. Now.”

E covered her laughs again. Oh god, they were pleasing to the ears. “So what about your presentation?”

“I’m scared shitless.”

“You shouldn’t be,” I was about to say I know when she continued “I enjoy listening to you talk. I’m sure your presentation will be grand.”

I took the phone off my ear and stared at it. The call said ‘E: 56:45’ and counting. Was she real? I raised an eyebrow. Grand?

“I hope so.”

“You just convinced me that the most boring game in the world is actually good. Trust me. You’ll do great.” She smiled over the phone.

“Well maybe you’re just easy to convince.”

“I am not!” E raised her voice a bit.

“Or maybe it’s simply because I’m a game student so you don’t bother countering.” I heard E take a breath but did not say anything or let it out. I wondered if she pouted. I wondered what she looked like. She must be cute. She sounded cute.

“Hey, how do you look?”

“What?” E sounded shocked.

“I asked how do you look?”

“Like a goddess.”

Phfft. “Seriously, how do you look?”

“You do realise that it’s creepy that a stranger calls you and asks you for your looks, right?”

Good point. My heart sank a little at the refusal.

“Does it really matter anyway?”

“No.” I bit my lips. It was a lie. Half of me hoped she knew, half of me wished she didn’t. My throat tightened and it felt like I couldn’t speak.

“I’m going to sleep now, good luck on your presentation tomorrow, Anna,” she said after two minutes.

“Thank you.” I forced out.

“That’s what friends are for.” I heard E smile over the phone one last time before hanging up. I stared at my phone, now in locked mode. My hold on it tightened and the volume setting increased. It mattered a lot, and I hated that it did.

Kristoff was right.

I was falling for an anonymous speaker.

\- - -

“Hey E!” I shouted over the background music.

“Hey Anna, get back in here!” Hans shouted from the living room.

“I got a call to take!” I rested my hand on the balcony railings and brought the phone back to my ear.

“You don’t have to call every single day, you know?”

“But I want to.”

“Okay.”

“You were right, you know.”

“About?”

“My presentation. I threw away my script and rambled on like I usually do with you.” I held myself so I didn’t jump off the balcony.

“And...?” E asked eagerly. I could practically hear her urging me to hurry.

“I aced it!” I squealed.

I heard E gasp. And then a sharp sigh of “Congratulations!”

“You sound more relieved than I am.”

“Indeed. And I’m assuming the party you’re at is for you?”

“Yeah, I made friends! They think I’m super smart and super cool!”

“I’m glad then…” E whispered.

“You know, I made friends with this guy called Hans, and he’s really cool. And handsome. He’s the… you know, the cool kid! He’s really good in math, just like you, and he loves tetris too! His favourite colour is purple too, he’s like the male version of you, E!”

E didn’t speak, so I took it as a sign to continue. “And he said he wanted to hang out with me more often! Can you believe it?! People wants to hang out with me! I’ve seen his designs and he’s really good, I can’t believe someone like him wants to be around me! I hope he doesn’t mind my rambling like you do.”

I heard E say something I couldn’t hear, but she quickly shrugged it off and changed the topic. “I hope you be careful around him, though.”

“Huh, why?”

“After one presentation, you’re suddenly one of the cool kids, and best buds with the popular handsome guy.” She deadpanned.

Oh. My. God. “Are you worried about me?!” God, take me now. When she didn’t speak, I took it as a yes. “You are worried about me…” I couldn’t stop grinning like a dopey idiot. I slammed my palm over my mouth. Although I knew it didn’t mean anything, I couldn’t help it. Friends worried about each other. It meant nothing. I heard a puff on the other end of the line. E was pouting. She was pouting!

“It’s alright, E, I bat for the other team, I thought you’d know that by now.” I stuck out my tongue and winked.

“You could be bi, I wouldn’t make assumptions.”

“True, but too bad for Hans, I don’t like guys.”

“You don’t like what?” A voice from behind me called out. I turned around to see Hans stumbling into the room and struggling to catch hold of the bed but failed miserably.

“I’m just telling my friend here I don’t like guys, Hans!”

“Oh, okay, are you coming down, Anna? It’s your party after all.”

I hummed in thought and decided, “Later, I’m still on the phone. Gimme a few minutes.”

“Alright…” He stood up and somehow, with his betraying legs, managed to walk out.

“You really should go back to the party, you know. Like he said, it’s your party after all.”

“Nah, I still wanna talk to you. To be honest, there was too much grinding involved.” I stuck out my tongue and made a sound, earning myself another laugh from E. It felt like I couldn’t go a day without it. “I’m more of a waltz person.”

E sounded curious when she asked, “Hmm, a waltz person?”

“Yeah, after a tiring day of gaming, waltzing is kinda nice, you know? Slow and relaxing.” E laughed again. I love it when she laughs.

And then it stopped abruptly. Oh crap, did I say that out loud? Okay Anna, pretend like nothing happened. Be cool. Maybe she didn’t hear it, just hope to God it’s just the music at the back she heard.

“Anna, how did you know you’re a lesbian?”

“Wha-?”

“Sorry was that rude? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked-“

“No no, it’s okay, I was just shocked.”

“So it’s okay to ask about it?” She asked timidly.

“Yeah, it’s no problem, how did I know I’m a lesbian, hmm…” I bit my lips and rubbed my chin. Oh right. “I think I was fifteen.. No no, fourteen? I can’t quite remember the exact age, but I really liked this girl. She was pretty and all I knew was that I wanted her. We dated for a while, we kissed by the way, but things didn’t work out. She said I talked too much-“

“You don’t talk too much,” E whispered, not wanting to interrupt me.

It felt like time stopped. I couldn’t hear anything else but the soft static over the phone. I could feel my throat choke up and my nose started filling up. Quickly, I put the phone out of hearing distance and took sniffed as hard as I could and swallowed.

Ew. Disgusting.

“So anyway, the kissing was fun. I really enjoyed it and kinda… you know… wanted more?”

“I see…”

Quick, Anna, quick, change of topic! “What about you?”

“Me?”

“How did you know you were…?” I waited for her to fill in the gaps. Just then, I heard a door slam from E’s side.

I heard a male groan and then E replying worriedly. I couldn’t tell what, but when she returned to the phone and told me she had to go, I felt my heart shrink a little.

\- - -

It didn’t take long before I managed to put Olaf to sleep. I returned to the living room to clean up the mess he made after returning from his party when I felt my phone vibrate.

‘Anna sent an image’

It was odd, considering we have never conversed with text messages before, let alone share images of our lives. Eagerly, I opened the file.

Strawberry blonde tied in braids. Bloodshot blue eyes with a hint of green and a very flushed face with freckles. The girl was wearing a green tank from what I could see, and her bra straps were light blue. Behind him was a blond wearing a cap, with his arms wrapped under the girl.

I jumped when the phone I vibrated again, juggling it so it wouldn’t drop.

‘Anna’, it said. Anna was calling. What?

“H-hello?” The bass in the background drummed in my heart and I could hear people shouting ‘shots’ and lots of other unintelligible yelling.

“Did you receive my message?” Anna slurred. She sounded drunk and my heart drummed harder.

“Anna, are you okay?”

“Okay? I’m more than okay…” She said with a laugh.

“Are you-“ Before I could finish my sentence, the phone on the other end was snatched by someone.

“Hi, are you Anna’s mysterious friend? I don’t know what happened between you two but Anna came down to the party pretty upset and I think she’s pretty drunk right now so—“

“Are you Kristoff?”

“…Yes?”

“The blond guy in the picture?”

“…Yes?”

“Take care of Anna, thank you.”

After hanging up the call, my phone flashed me the sent image again. Somehow, the picture brought a smile to my face.

Wait, she was upset from talking to me?

\- - -

For the next few days, all I did was stare at my phone. For some reason, between Anna’s hand and phone, there was this force field. I couldn’t touch it. I haven’t even brought it out with me, and whenever I get back, all I did was stare at the bloody phone. Homework? Naw, look at the beautiful phone. Game? Naw, watch the phone’s battery slowly drain. Go out with Kristoff? Naw, wait. If. E. Calls.

Or texts.

“This is retarded, feisty, pick up the phone and call her already.” Kristoff, sitting before my bed, rolled his eyes at me before spinning on his chair.

“But I screwed up!” I slammed my fists on the bed. The phone bounced but I caught it right before it landed and threw it to the end of the bed like it was a disease.

“Don’t be an idiot, so you drunk-texted and called her, get over it, call her, apologise, and it’ll be all fine.”

“No, it’s not fine! We’ve never texted! And I sent an image text! Drunk!” My fringe fell and I puffed at it.

Kristoff picked up my phone and unlocked it. “I’m calling her to apologise for you right now,”

Oh holy shit, no. From my end of the bed, I tackled that d-bag but missed as he wheeled himself away from the edge of the bed.

“Don’t hang up, she’ll see the missed call.” He said as he got off the chair. Before he left my room, he saluted and added, “Tell me how it goes, okay?”

I placed the phone at my ears and whispered an ‘Alright’.

“Anna?”

“E-e-e- E! Hi!” I sighed at the end. Well at least she picked up, right? Which means she wasn’t mad.

“Hi? Are… you alright?”

“Yaaa-yah I am. I’m feeling great.”

“You… didn’t call the past week so I got worried.” She smiled, relieved. Come on, Anna, say sorry. Mankind did not evolve to go ‘E-e-e-‘. Speak!

“S-Sorry,”

“No, it’s okay, I’ve… been busy on my end anyway.”

“No, I mean, I’m sorry for the drunk text and call. It was… rude of me. I shouldn’t have done that.” I tucked my hair behind my ear, and quickly added, “But don’t worry it’ll never happen again!”

“It’s not a problem, it was good to know who I was talking to anyway.” What.

“Wait, so you can have a picture of me, but _I_ can’t have a picture of you?”

“Don’t get me wrong, you sent it voluntarily.” E chuckled, evidently amused.

“You’re totally enjoying the upper hand you have right now…”

“Totally.”

“Is there any way I can get one of you? This is totally unfair.”

“Not anytime soon.”

“Stinker.”

We stayed silent for a short while. I was starting to enjoy our little moments of quietness. It wasn’t awkward, it was actually comfortable. It was sort of… nice. Maybe that’s why E likes silence.

“I’m sorry for drunk-texting and calling you…”

“It’s fine.”

“Oh right, so what have you been busy with while I haven’t called?”

“Not telling you unless you tell me something first.”

“Anything!”

“What were you upset about after our second last call?”

“What?” Our second last call… was during the party. Oh. “Oh.” I gnawed my lips.

“Yes, oh, now tell me.”

“Classified.”

“Classified?”

“Classified.”

“Okay…” I could practically hear her train of thought choo-chooing. Kristoff, you and your big mouth!

“I’ll tell you when I see you.”

“You sound confident you’ll see me one day.”

“I am,” I beamed.

“Okay, I was planning on telling you anyway…” I leaned my head closer to my phone if that was possible. “I made a friend!” She whispered excitedly.

“What?”

“I made my first friend!” She whispered even louder, unable to contain her excitement lower any longer.

“B-b-wait, first friend?”

“Well, technically second, since you’re my first.”

“Then the guy from that night?”

“What night?”

“Who did you leave me for during the night of my party?”

“Oh, that was my brother, he got home drunk. He was vomiting all over the place I had to go take care of him.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“Did you think that was my boyfriend?”

I gulped and nodded.

“Was that what you were upset about? Were you Jealous?” Oh god, I could practically hear her smirking.

“A little,” I squeaked. “I thought you ditched me for your boyfriend!”

“It was your big day, I wouldn’t have done that,” she assured.

“Oh, so if it wasn’t my big day, you would?” I feigned hurt.

“I didn’t say that, you did.” She deflected my bullet like a pro. God dammit, this girl. “Besides, I don’t even have a boyfriend, so don’t you worry.”

“Who knows, you could have a girlfriend, I wouldn’t make assumptions.”

“Anna…” She dragged my name. She should call my name more often. I love it. God, I was in too deep. “I just said you’re my first friend…”

My phone vibrated against my ear. I checked the message.

‘Kristoff sent a text’

Oh right, I was supposed to tell Kristoff how this goes.

“Hey E, I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later?”

“If you call, definitely.”

\- - -

“Yeah! And all the girls turned up in a tuxedo and all that! It was amazing!”

I heard E laugh over the phone before she asked, “Even the straight girls?”

“And that was how you guys got your principal to redefine the dress code?”

“Yeah!”

We spent the next few minutes laughing over my school memories before taking the time to catch a breath.

“Anna?”

“Yes?”

“Remember you told me you were fourteen or fifteen when you liked a girl and liked kissing her?”

“…yes?”

“…I tried kissing a girl last night,” Oh dear god, no. “And I didn’t like it.”

“Oh.”

“Anna, are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah! I’m alright, I’m fine. So what was it like for you?”

“Mm, her lips were soft. And she was pretty rough. But I’ve never kissed a girl or a guy before, so to be frank, I got nobody to compare it with. All I knew was that I didn’t enjoy it…”

“I-I-I see…”

“Anna, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m just… working on my design right now, sorry.”

“Oh, I’ll… talk to you later then?”

“Definitely.”

I stared at the ceiling after hanging up the phone. I wasn’t sure what to feel. I wasn’t sure what I was feeling either. I should’ve been glad she didn’t enjoy the kiss, but why did my heart feel like it was breaking?

\- - -

I hadn’t called my mysterious friend since our previous call. I didn’t have the heart to. Every time I picked up my phone, the furthest I went was typing her number. I couldn’t press call. But everything changed at twelve-thirty.

My phone rang just when my class ended. I was on my way to my next lecture with Kristoff and Hans.

It was the first time she ever called me. It was the first time she initiated a call. And I freaked my shit.

‘E’, was all it said. Because that was the only detail I knew about her that I could add in the contact. Not even email, school, job, birthday, nothing.

“Pick it up,” the two boys urged me. And somehow, I did. I don’t know what higher power gave me the strength to, but somehow, I mustered the courage and swiped my finger to answer the call.

“Hi Anna,” She sounded happy. Excited, even. I gritted my teeth, cussing myself for hating whoever made her this happy.

“E?” I whispered not trusting my ability to say anymore. Kristoff and Hans glanced at each other before looking back at me worriedly.

“How do you know you like someone?” I smiled at them and mouthed them to wait for me while I talked to E. The boys nodded and turned to sit by a nearby bench while I walked over to a nearby window.

“E, I’m in school.” No, not now, please. Now definitely wasn’t the time. I can’t deal with this right now.

“You were at a party and that didn’t stop you from calling.” I heard footsteps. I think she was running.

“I would’ve expected you to be at school too.”

“How did you know I’m a student? No, wait, how do you know you like someone, Anna?”

“D-do you like someone?”

E didn’t answer.

“I think you know you like someone when you want to be with that someone,” I started. “And you want to be with that someone as often as you can, you want to be able to see them, touch them, hug them. You want to be there for them. You want to do everything and anything you can for them.” I sniffed, before continuing. “When they’re happy, you’re happy. And when you’re happy, you just wished they were there with you, happy too.”

“Anna, why’re you crying?”

“Because you like someone, don’t you?”

And then she hung up. I turned and stared at my phone and held onto it tightly before squatting down to hide my face. I leaned against the wall. I think my friends knew I was crying. But they didn’t approach me. And I was glad they didn’t.

“Anna,” There was that excited voice again. “Anna?” She sounded so much closer now. I must be crazy.

A hand ran through my fringe and I felt a warm breath from my right cheek, “Anna, are you alright?”

I turned to the source. Platinum blonde hair all pushed to the back, she tied her hair in a braid and it fell over her shoulders. She had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen, they shined with so much joy. She had the widest grin I could ever imagine her having.

“E-E?” I stuttered.

“You can call me Elsa,” she said, still smiling.

Did she personally come to meet me to share the news? To personally break my heart? God was too good.

I wiped my tears and turned away. “Anna, do you like me?” She asked, facing my back. Kristoff, Hans, what are you doing? Why aren’t you getting her to leave?

“Anna. Do you like me.” She asked again, demanding an answer.

“Need you ask?”

“I need to hear it.”

I sniffed and muttered, “More than I’d like to.”

I heard her slide her back against the wall. “Remember that new friend I told you about that?”

I nodded, knowing she was watching me.

“I spoke to him because you gave me the courage to speak.” Oh, so I was the one who brought about my heartbreak. Good going, Anna. “It turned out he was scouting for potential employees. And he told me that after I graduated, he was willing to offer me a job.”

Bitter, I wanted to ask, “Is he your boyfriend now then?” but I didn’t. My breath was so shaky, let alone speak.

“Remember that kiss I told you about? Remember I said I didn’t like it?”

I nodded again.

“I lied.”

It was so fast I almost had a whiplash, and fell back when I turned to face her. I totally forgot I was crying for a moment there. But there she was, smiling at me, with a hint of worry. She raised her hand to wipe away the tears from my eyes and snaked one down to the back of my neck, while the other remained at my chin. “Sorta.” She said, giggling.

“I half-enjoyed and at the same time felt extremely guilty about it. Because throughout the kiss, all I could think of you. After I was accepted the job, all I could think of was telling you, so I ran over. I knew all your lectures were because Olaf told me about you.”

“O-Olaf, that liddle guy?” Crap, all the mucus was blocking my nose.

She bit her lips and raised an eyebrow. “I just confessed that I think I like you too and you ask about my brother?”

“Waaih, whag?” I sniffed. My heart throbbed so hard it almost hurt. Almost. But I felt like flying. I wanted to cry again, but I didn’t. Did she really just say what I think she said?

“Don’t swallow, blow it out and speak.” She pulled out a tissue from her bag and covered my nose.

“Dank you,” I blinked away the last of my tears and smiled giddily when she removed it. “I love you, Elsa.” Damn, her name sounded like music even from my lips.

Elsa smiled back, “I love you, too, Anna.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Elsa burst out in tears and laughed, oh god, her laugh sounded even more heavenly in real life. She brought her lips to meet mine. Okay, I’ve seen heaven.

“Not guilty?”

She laughed again. I could listen to that for forever.

“None.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	22. Not Anonymous A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Anonymous E. Elsa can’t let go of certain things, but with Anna, she can, and she does. (Modern AU; elsanna; SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got really popular so I tried my hands on more fluff. Hope you guys enjoyed it. :)

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” A note nudged against my hand. I rolled my eyes and smiled, without turning my eyes away from my table.

“You’ve said that a hundred times by now,” I spoke up. I placed a ruler on the paper and drew a straight line. Just a line on a blank piece of paper. I stared at it and it stared back.

Nothing.

“Yeah, but you don’t seem to agree,” my girlfriend said. I smiled even more. My girlfriend. “And I’m going to tell you that every single day.”

I placed my pencil down and turned to my left. Anna, who was sitting beside me with her computer. She was fiddling with this software, drawing some hot chick in mini skirt, holding a machine gun… Wait a minute.

“That looks like me.”

“That’s because it is.”

“I don’t even have a mini skirt.”

Anna turned to me and smiled, “I like to imagine you do.”

I snorted and returned to strategize my battle with work. Me. In a mini skirt. Keep dreaming. “What’ve you got so far?” She asked.

I slumped against the table, covering my work and pouted at her. “Nothing,” I said before hiding my face as well. My face burned as Anna tried to pry my hands away.

“Come on, we’ve been sitting here for hours now, I’ve even got you coloured, you’ve got to have something.” The small gaps my hands made revealed her teal eyes and freckled face. They rose as she smiled, revealing her neatly arranged white teeth. She probably had braces during high school. I sat up and pulled her down for a kiss.

It wasn’t a long one, it was just a peck on her lips. But god, is her reaction so adorable. She’s blushing. Her freckles are less obvious now, but adorable nonetheless. She turned to face the door. I leaned forward for just an inch of her face. Oh god, she’s pouting. And blushing. She’s pouting and blushing.

“That’s cheating, Elsa.”

Elsa. It couldn’t sound, no, it couldn’t feel any more right, hearing her call my name.

Okay, no more games, she has the right to know what you’re working on. “Okay, I’ll show you what I’ve got…” I slid my hands to the side. “But don’t-“

Before I could even finish my sentence, like an excited puppy, she quickly turned to look at the paper before me, immediately forgetting her embarrassing moment just seconds ago.

“Wow you weren’t kidding when you said you got nothing.”

“I told you.”

“Why not?”

“’Cause I don’t have the inspiration in the first place.”

“Doodle.”

“What?”

“Doodle, it helps.”

“For you, it does. Besides, I don’t like doodling.” Anna raised an eyebrow and brought her head back as if I said two plus two equals five.

And then she smirked, “You’re just scared.” Me? Scared? “You’re a perfectionist so you’re scared of letting your mind run wild. You avoid doodling, you’re afraid to see your imperfections. You’d rather have a perfect image of a building in your head, do all calculations mentally before writing and drawing them.”

She pushed the pencil in my left hand and wrapped her right hand over mine. They’re short, thin, smooth, and cold. A comfortable kind of cold. And then she drew a random line over the one I drew before- what the?!

“Anna!” She just simply grinned cheekily.

“Just… relax, and let your hand go. I don’t mean let it go, but you know, just do whatever you want. Just let the ideas… flow.” She whispered the last word as she drew circles all over my paper.

I couldn’t help but notice this urge in me to tear the paper up. To shred it to pieces, to burn it all into ashes. My head throbbed as I watch more lines that made no sense cover my paper. As the seconds tick by, my hold on the pencil tightened and my hand shook more and more. And then I felt the cold hand let go.

“I-I-I’m sorry, Elsa, did I make you feel uncomfortable?” Her eyebrows slanted a little. She quickly withdrew her hands from my forearm to her laps and turned away. “I’m sorry I tend to forget people need their personal space sometimes.”

I watched as she shrank back into her timid self. She shuffled her hands between her laps. Do something, Elsa. Show her it’s not a problem and you’re not scared. You’re her girlfriend for the love of god.

I looked at the paper before me and turned to her. “It’s not that I don’t want the ideas to flow… I just can’t.” She tilted her head to face me.

“Sure you can,” she gave me the brightest smile she could muster. “You’re amazing, Elsa, I’ve seen your work.” She said confidently. Why did she have more confident in me than I do?

I returned to staring at my paper. My hands trembled as they neared the paper. And then I felt her lips on the corner of mine.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist, you’re adorable when you try.” I think you could’ve melted ice with my face then. “You’re thinking too much. Don’t think. Just be random.”

Be random? “Okay.”

I pressed the tip of the wooden pencil onto the paper. Now move, Elsa. And I did. Curved black lines crossed the paper from one end to the other. It looked like a mess and I couldn’t help but frown at it. And then she placed her hand on mine again and shaded a section.

“See? This weird thing looks like an otter doesn’t it?” It truly did. I was about to retort that I wasn’t trying to draw otters, but buildings, but it would’ve been rude. And I got her point.

I tried to shade the different shapes formed by the lines, creating many odd three-dimensional figures. Some looked weird, some looked awful. But what amazed me was that some actually looked

“Have I ever told you you’re amazing?”

She tried to maintain a poker face but failed. “No, but I’d gladly hear it again.”

“Anna, you’re amazing.”

\- - -

“I told you to put the books you’re done reading back on the shelf!” Elsa, stop.

“Which I did!”

“Not in the right order!” No, Elsa, let it go. This is truly the stupidest thing to fight over.

“Does that even matter?! It’s not like I’m going to read it again!” But her retorts are just so infuriating.

“No, but it’s more organized that way!”

“Then do it yourself!”

“Why are you so childish? Why did I even start dating you?!” I gasped. I didn’t mean it.

“I don’t know, why did you?!” No, Anna, no. I slipped. I didn’t mean it, I swear.

Those were the last words she said before she slammed the door and left the house.

It’s the little things that couples fight about, my mother warned me, all the time. It was normal, just calm yourself down, and talk it out when your partner returns. But Anna… she wasn’t normal. Anna was a stubborn prick.

But a stubborn prick needed a home anyway, so I waited.

And I waited.

I waited until I remembered. Anna… wasn’t just a stubborn prick who needed home. Anna was stubborn to the point she refused to eat for days because her parents kept serving her broccoli. She only started eating when they decided to replace her broccoli with cauliflower. It was truly childish, but that was seven years old Anna. Who knew what an eighteen year old Anna would be like?

Two hours past midnight and the rain poured outside. I jumped when the thunder boomed, echoing into the distance. I was starting to get worried. After putting the books back in order and sitting in the living room for countless hours, I was wondering if she was going to come back after all. Was she truly going to leave me over something so puerile?

My heart dropped at the thought.

Was she the one then?

The one or not the one, we could fight about that later. Anna’s safety was more important. I took an umbrella and my keys from the bowl by the entrance. I was about to storm out as I opened the door when the lightning struck and a shadow stood before me.

Anna.

Drenched from head to toe. She looked so tired, like she could collapse at any minute. But she didn’t. She took a few steps in and closed the door behind her. Her shoes made squishy sounds with every step. It didn’t take long before a puddle formed under her.

And then she sniffed. “I’m sorry, Elsa.” She started. My chest tightened. “It’s my fault, I should’ve put them back in order. It was stupid of me to even pick a fight over this, I’m sorry.” I didn’t care anymore whether she did that anymore, I was just glad to see her back. She was safe and sound.

“I-“ I slapped my throat for betraying me. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have said that, I don’t know what overcame me.” The next thing I knew, I was in her arms.

Droplets of water fell on me, and I could feel her drenched clothes all over mine. She let out a shaky sigh as I held onto her tightly. “You truly are beautiful, you know that? I’m stubborn, I’m childish, I’m good for nothing, I-I’m” she whispered. “I love you.” I heard her choke.

“Elsa? Why are we dating?” She asked.

I rubbed my nose against her neck. The smell of rain was so strong I almost missed it. But Anna was there. It was just hours ago when I last saw her, but I never thought I’d miss it so bad.

“Because I love you, too.”

\- - -

“Your paper is blank again, angel.”

“I know…”

“Doodle.”

“Bu- Anna!” I almost screamed. She didn’t even let me finish. With colour pencils in her hands, she leaned over my shoulders and drew a bunch of colourful lines all over my work. Oh god, no.

“Don’t be scared, Elsa. You were scouted, trust your abilities. Trust your instincts.”

“I… was about to do that myself.” I tried. _Tried._

“Yeah, right,” she scoffed. “I dare you to do that on another blank sheet of paper.”

“Okay,” I tore the colourful piece off, revealing a white blank sheet. And then my hands stopped moving. “I can’t.” I admitted.

“Trust yourself, Elsa.” She pulled the chair out and sat beside me. She rested her head on the table and watched my trepidations as a result of my internal war. I flicked my pencil on the edge, drawing a fading line and repeated it. “That’s it, just let it go.” She encouraged.

For some reason, hearing her voice was encouraging. I could feel the tension in me fall. My muscles relaxed as I drew more lines, eventually sketching for myself randomly designed buildings. I smiled to myself.

“Thank you, Anna.”

\- - -

“Drink it, Elsa! You’ll love it, I know it!” She screamed over the speakers. The lights flashing made it difficult to see, so I leaned against the wall to avoid crashing into people.

“No,” I shook my head. You never know what was in these drinks, who knows, someone might have spiked them.

“Don’t worry, it’s your party, what could happen?” She shouted while jumping around a good meter away from me.

“I thought you’re a waltz person?”

“Yeah, but jumping’s pretty fun too!” I somehow managed to catch. “Besides, everyone’s doing it, come on! Lighten up! You’ll never make friends like this!”

“Come on, Elsa, you just got promoted, drink it…” She closed the distance between us. “For me? Please?” Oh god, how could I resist those puppy eyes?

I rolled my eyes but brought the glass to my lips anyway. Anna let out a loud ‘wooooo’ as I gulped down whatever alcohol was mixed in my drink. At least she personally brought me this glass, so I should be safe, right?

Wrong. So wrong.

Thirty minutes later, I sat by the toilet bowl. The lines of the tiles on the wall danced in my vision and I immediately bent over to puke again. Anna was stroking my back and muttering her apologies. Her hands were warm, and it brought comfort to the hell I was going through.

“I’m sorry, Elsa, I’m so sorry, the bartender said he enjoyed talking to me while I waited for my drink so he gave me one on the house. I didn’t think there was something in it, I’m so, so, so sorry, Elsa, I’m so sorry.” Her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Was she crying?

My brain bounced like a basketball in my head as I turned my head to look at her. Her eyes were red, just like her face, and she looked like she was about to cry. Feeling another chunk of dinner rise to my throat, I quickly returned to let it all out. After finally feeling my stomach empty, I pulled myself up. Anna helped me over to the sink where I washed my mouth. Or rather, she did. She was still apologising as she helped me wash my face. I felt so weak I couldn’t even move raise my hands to my face or take a step. But leaning onto her shoulders as she did, I nuzzled her neck and gave her a chaste peck.

“It’s not your fault.” And then I blanked out.

\- - -

“Are you sure?” She asked, she wrapped her hands around mine, standing almost beside me. Almost. More like hiding. We weren’t even in a club, we were in a ball. She wore a black strapless dress that hugged her body, which made it even easier to feel the warmth she was emitting. Not the comfortable sort. Her heart was beating so hard her breathing wasn’t even.

“Definitely.”

“Super ultra sure?” I pursed my lips. It was difficult to watch as she feared what she loved doing best. “Super ultra mega duper sure?” As adorable as she was with her words, it needed to stop.

“Come on, take a deep breath now,” I nudged her. “You said I need to lighten up? I say you need to, too. If you make friends with my boss, I’ll make a new friend, okay?”

She peeked shyly over my shoulder. God, she’s too adorable. I gave her a light peck on her forehead, earning myself a giggle which brought warmth to my heart.

“Dork,” I said.

She giggled even more. “Your dork.”

“Come on,” I repeated. “Mr. Mark is waiting.” I pulled her along to meet my employer.

I tapped the man on his back and greeted, “Hi, Mr. Mark.”

“Hey Elsa! I was just looking for you- oh, who is this?”

“This is my partner Anna.” Timidly, she stood out from behind me and raised a hand.

“Hello Anna,” He shook the hand. “So for how long have you two been together?”

“Hello, Mr. Mark. We’ve been together for two years now, sir.”

“No need to be so formal with me, have a drink.” He gestured to the butler to hand over a glass of wine.

She turned to look at me and back at the glass, expecting some sort of approval. I gave her a reassuring nod and with her shaky hands, she stretched out and wrapped her hands around the wine glass and timidly brought it to her lips. But she didn’t drink it. I tipped the glass further, forcing her to take a sip.

She glared at me and I gave her a peck on the cheek again.

“See, it’s alright. Not everybody’s out to hurt us.” She gave a meek nod.

“So Ms. Anna, how did you meet Elsa?”

And then she smiled. The brightest smile I had ever seen. One that made me proud of her and myself. One that made my heart flutter.

“We met at in university. She was the most stunning girl I had ever seen! And then she came to me and told me about you and then…“

\- - -

“You’re not keeping your end of the deal,” Anna said, crossing her arms.

I raised an eyebrow and frowned. Did we ever make one?

“The deal!” What deal? She then tried pulling me away from the table, which I refused to let go of.

“Oh come on! You said you’d make a friend!"

“Oh.” That deal.

“Don’t ‘oh’, me, you said you’d make a friend!”

“Why’re you so excited about me making a new friend? Besides, doesn’t my employer count?”

“No, it doesn’t count! You’ve got to make new friends, Elsa! I can’t be the only friend you have, even I don’t count, I’m your girlfriend!” She then let go of me and covered her mouth but a squeak escaped her lips.

“Two years and you’re still not used to calling me your girlfriend?” I smirked at her. Your adorableness is too much it had to be illegal. Her skin flushed and she blew a raspberry at me. “Anna, you’re nineteen.” I deadpanned.

“You’re really sexy when you do that, you know that?” What? She climbed onto me and took off my reading glasses. “I love it when you have your glasses on…” She said before pulling me into a kiss. Things were getting heated and then she immediately pulled away.

“Okay, now are you going to make a friend?” She said with a glare. Are we doing this, really?! I pouted at her. “Don’t give me that look, Elsa, you need a social life.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s not healthy to live in total isolation!-“

“I have Hans and Kristoff.”

“No, they don’t count, they’re my friends as well! They would be-”

“Okay, then Ola-“

“Don’t even think about him. What if I die?! We both know you wouldn’t seek-“ I slapped my hand over her mouth. And then I raised another hand to cover mine.

It was only a minute later, when I started gasping that I realized that I hadn’t breathed. And then my body finally felt her breath on my palm.

“Don’t say that, Anna.” I tried to say, but my voice betrayed me. A life without Anna, I couldn’t imagine it.

But a life alone, she knew, was even worse.

“I’ll open up to someone, I promise.”

With my hand still over her mouth, she carefully nodded.

\- - -

“Hurry, hurry!” my girlfriend called as she pulled my hand, running, no, bouncing on the sand. With every hop she took, she kicked more and more sand into my sandals. I tried to shake them with every step I take to catch up, but she wouldn’t give me the time.

“Wait up, Anna!” I tried to slow her down. My heart was in my throat, waiting for me to open my mouth wide enough for it to jump out. Was this how I die? By my lover’s hands? Romantic.

“Okay, okay, we’re here.” She let go of my hand. I could hear her panting, so I reached out into whatever there was out there before me and tried to find her, which stopped as soon as I knocked into something… something wooden.

“…Anna?”

“Yes, Elsa?” I could practically hear her grinning from ear to ear, still panting.

“May I take off the blindfold now?”

“Nononono! Give me a minute to catch my breath!” I took the minute to catch mine as well.

She then pulled me to take a few steps to my right, and then music started playing. It wasn’t from a radio or speakers, it was a guitar, and a ukulele.

A few seconds later, I heard Anna take a deep breath and sigh, before whispering an ‘okay’. She took off my blindfolds and before I had enough time to take in my surroundings, she went down on her knee.

It was the most out of the world sensation ever. I heard all that she said, but I didn’t know what they were, something about summer, beach, sunset, beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous, and love of her life. For some reason my mind wouldn’t even processes these words. My body stopped responding. I couldn’t breathe.

And as a tear rolled down my cheeks, she took out a ring and asked, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” I whispered hoping to god she heard me so I wouldn’t have to repeat it. Her eyes widened in shock, was there really anything to be shocked about? She was about to get up when I couldn’t resist it and tackled her to the ground. Her sand coated hands wrapped around my back.

“Yes, Anna, yes.”

I think I heard Kristoff, Hans, my brother and Anderson laughing and clapping around us but I didn’t care. The laughter of my wife-to-be was all I cared to hear. The sandy beach was so hot it almost stung, but it didn’t matter. The heat from my chest burned stronger.

\- - -

It was the ten minutes before the marriage when I found myself panicking. So many questions ran through my mind. Was the band ready? Has she checked that their instruments and players were ready? Was the food edible? Was there any trouble in the kitchen? Was Olaf out there entertaining the guests? Was he spouting nonsense about our childhood to Mr. Mark? Where was Kristoff and Hans? Did they get too drunk the previous night? What if they got a hangover? What if they screwed it all up? And then the biggest question that blinked like the signs in Las Vegas:

Was she truly the one?

“Elsa, it’s your cue, are you ready?!” My father asked.

I was too scared I couldn’t reply.

He came over and took my shaking hands and smiled at me through the mirror. “Just a while ago, you were just the size of your head.” He said, wiping a tear from his eye. “And now you’re getting married.” He choked.

I was about to say something when he brought his hand up to stop me. “Don’t worry, Elsa, she’ll treat you very well, I know it.”

How did he know?

How was he so sure of this?

How could he be any surer of this than me?

All of those thoughts flew out the window when I took my first step down the aisle. Through the veil, I saw. There she was, in a suit like she said she would be in. She looked stunning. Her chest was still visible, which meant she didn’t bind them like we agreed. I would’ve hated it if she wasn’t comfortable during our wedding. Before I knew it, my father had let go of my hand and I was standing beside her before the priest.

Our eyes met, but we didn’t say anything. She looked like she was perspiring, was she just as afraid as I was? Or did the suit not fit? I hoped it did.

She tucked onto her collar and coughed as if to say something. Her face was beet red, and her eyes wouldn’t stop darting everywhere. She pursed her lips and gulped. And then I knew: she was just as nervous.

And just like the countless times we practiced, we said our vows as we put on our rings for each other. I didn’t even remember what I said or practiced, I didn’t even know what Anna said, but from her facial expression, I knew she was going to be true to them. And that was enough for me.

Love is an amazing thing. Who would’ve thought that it would change me so much? Just ten minutes ago I had thoughts of running away, made plans to escape through the windows, or drains. But the moment I saw her face, that priceless smile on her face. The one that made my heart race, the one that makes me want to cry, the one that washes all my worries away.

She is the one.

Just like she meant every word she said, I etched her smile into my mind as a reminder that I would always be true to mine.

After what felt like forever, the question we had all been waiting for. The one we had seen and heard so many times on the television. The one we read so many times in romantic novels and comic books. The question we had been waiting our entire lives. With our hands held together, we eagerly said at the same time:

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	23. A Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never hated the fact that my girlfriend was a saint, while I was the one practically killing people on the streets to earn a living. But the one time I got mad at her for what she did, I never got to apologise, thank her, nor tell her one last time that I love her. (Modern AU; elsanna; SFW; Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story is 99.9% unrealistic and can almost never happen. Based on the research done, such a thing has never happened before to this degree, and probably never will. Please don't be scarred.

I gasp for breath. I watched as Hans panicked. I wanted to laugh as I watched him dash out of the room and call a doctor. My brother. My career-driven-to-the-point-nothing-but-his-career-matters older brother. My prodigy of a brother who he himself is a surgeon. I wanted to laugh so badly, I wanted to cry, I wanted to smile, now knowing how much I actually mattered to him. To see him worry so much about me. But I couldn’t.

I should save my energy. I let my hands fall to the side of the bed. I should slow down my breathing so that I would feel less pain. I should close my eyes, maybe sleeping helps. Sleep forgets everything.

“The pulmonary artery pressures don’t match, her heart rate are abnormal!”

“She’s losing blood of course it’s too high and she’s having a panic attack of course they’re abnormal!”

“We’re just going to have to risk it!”

“Has the boy given the go yet?!”

“Yes!”

“Stay with me, Anna, stay with me. Breathe, just try to breathe. Slowly. Don’t give up on me.”

I don’t know whether or not my breathing slowed, I was too tired to feel anything. It was really noisy when I finally fell asleep, I didn’t even know how I managed to do it. Maybe I was too tired and in too much pain to care. It didn’t matter, I didn’t care, I just wanted to rest.

…

My car screeched in protest as I slid across the road. Or was it into the other street? I saw a woman outside this bakery screaming and tried to smile to tell her I’m okay and to call for help. I think many people did, I heard so many screaming and shouting, they should be calling for help, right? I tried to open the door, but I couldn’t. It was only then I realised I couldn’t move from my seat. My hand was jammed between my seat and the side of the car. How did my hand even get there? And my other was cut by the glasses of my windscreen. What luck.

I could smell the ashes of burnt paper, toxic smell of burnt metal and smoke. Lots of smoke. Wait, is it my car on fire? But I didn’t feel any heat.

No, it was the other driver… stupid driver…

Speaking of stupid, is help going to come soon? I feel… sleepy… Is this how I die?

I laugh to myself, it’s funny I’m dying now. Who would’ve thought of that? Why isn’t my life flashing before me? Why do I feel nothing but fatigue? I force myself to stay awake. I had to stay awake.

Maybe I should sleep. Maybe I’ll wake up in hospital like in those TV shows Anna made me watch. Oh, maybe I’ll see Anna there… and maybe then I could apologise to her…. Yes, I should sleep. I can hear the ambulance coming now, it shouldn’t take long then.

“I’m sorry, Anna.” I whispered.

I woke up with as soon as those words left my mouth.

“Elsa?”

I looked up to see the white ceilings I had become so bored of since day one. Shit, a nightmare. A nightmare of Elsa.

Hans woke up with a jump. I smiled to myself, he had always been a light sleeper. Always scolding me for waking him up in the middle of the nights when all I did was walk past his room to get milk in the kitchen. I swear it’s not my fault mom gave me the room further from the kitchen. Puffs of smoke covers his smile from my view and I frown. Since when was there this ventilator over my face?

“Anna, are you alright?” He asked eagerly. “Are you feeling any pain? Any breathing difficulty? Any chest pains? Can you move?”

I was about to speak when he held up a finger, “Wait, I shouldn’t be asking you these, I’m going to call a doctor. Just wait a minute here, don’t move.” I rolled my eyes. There was a reason why I was in a hospital bed, you know…

I tried to lift myself up to face Hans properly but a huge warm hand was quickly pressed against my chest, stopping me from moving. Or did I not have the least bit energy to resist? He was barely touching me. I quickly recognised the person before me. Kristoff Bjorgman, the family doctor. Hans stood by the door watching him worriedly. He played with his gloves and bit his lips. He almost never did that. Only during his exam periods.

“Whoa whoa whoa, don’t get up yet. We need you to stay down for a day or two more okay?” Kristoff said. He raised my bed and pulled the railings down before sitting on it.

“What happened?” I asked. It was only then that I realised how thirsty I was. My voice was hoarse. I coughed in attempt to swallow whatever little saliva there was in my throat.

“You had a panic attack, and it so happened we found you a donor.” He said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

I turned to Hans, weakly and raised an eyebrow. Gotta save as much energy as possible, Jesus, what has my body been through?

He gave a shocked look asking ‘what?’.

I… didn’t know what to say. What was I to say? Someone just died on my behalf. Someone just gave me their life. How was I to ever thank them for that?

“Thank god the donor was compatible.” Kristoff dropped his hand onto my head and ruffled my already messy hair.

He put on his stethoscope and before he lifted my shirt up slightly, he turned to Hans and gave a look he immediately understood.

“Now could you breathe in for me?” And I did. “Now breathe out. Now repeat.” He placed the stethoscope over a few spots of my chest. “Could you cough twice for me?” I rolled my eyes and did. I hated when the cold metal thingy made contact with my skin and frowned until it was over. I felt a slosh in me. Ew, what was that, water?!

“Okay, we’re just going to run a blood test and we’ll be done for the day. Now give me your hand…” It felt weird when I offered my hand to him. It felt heavy. He pulled it onto his lap and told me to relax before he took out a syringe from a… packet? Okay, that makes sense. Hygiene and stuff.

I felt the needle prick my skin and slowly enter me… That sounds inappropriate. I watched as he slowly filled the syringe with my blood dully. Who would’ve thought that after going through this so many times you could actually get used to it? Wait, he’s a doctor, doctors would be. Definitely.

“So how long have I been asleep?”

“A day and a half.”

“Is that why I’m so tired? And thirsty?” And then my stomach joined in. “And starving?”

Kristoff chuckled, “Maybe. I’ll tell the nurse to bring you some food.” He pulled the syringe out and cleaned the spot before giving me a dinosaur plaster. Yes, Dinosaur, because he knows I love them. He’s my family doctor, shush.

He patted my head again and set the bed back to its default setting. Before leaving the room, he said, “Try not to get out of bed before you get food… And don’t you dare ask your brother bring chocolate in.” He gave a glare. Or tried, before relaxing and smiling at me.

“You’ll be here for another week or two, we’ll be running a couple more tests just to make sure you’re alright, and then you’ll be free to go.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Hans returned after Kristoff exchanged a couple of words with him outside. I could see from the window the relief in my brother’s eyes and I couldn’t help but be happy. For him and for me. That night we didn’t lose me.

“Hey buddy,” He greeted as he entered the room. “How’s my favourite sister?” He leaned on the railings.

I snorted. And then flinched. Oh the woes of a heart transplant. “I’m your only sister, Hans.”

He glanced away for a moment too long. He was guilty. Of course he was, he spent the first twenty-something years of his life doing nothing but study, did you think he wasn’t aware he had been ignoring you?

“You know it’s not like that…” And I do. After mom and dad died, they had little to no savings, someone had to work a decent enough income for all of us. I tried, but look where it got me.

“I’m sorry, Hans. I’m fine.”

Hans grinned and then we stayed silent for a while, just embracing the fact that I was still alive. He was a man of few words anyway, so talking to him had always been so difficult. I watched as he made a few different facial expressions before finally giving up. A few minutes later he was about to say something when a nurse came knocking on the door. He entered with a plate of food and as she placed it on my table, he turned to Hans and greeted, “Hoo hoo, I’m sorry, dear, but visiting hours are over now and your sister needs to rest.”

Rest? I literally just woke up. But she brought food so I let it go.

Hans ran his hand through my hair and smiled again. I suddenly noticed how tired he was. The eye bags just below his eyes were never so prominent and… had he lost weight? Had he been eating? Had he been sitting here the entire time? Waiting? For me to wake up?

Hans seemed to know what I was thinking and sighed, “Don’t worry, kiddo, I’ll be going home now. You rest up too, alright? I’ll bring you chocolate.” He joked. I honestly hope he wasn’t.

After Hans finally left, I asked the nurse. “Excuse me, have you seen a blonde girl anywhere nearby?” The nurse glance down at me as she brought the bowl of… wait, soup?!

He shook her head and brought a spoon to my mouth asking me to open them. “You were lucky you slept more than a day, goodness me, or you would’ve to sleep through the night without food.”

“Yeah, like this is much better.” I took a mouthful and quickly swallowed it. Bland as usual.

“At least it’s got taste, you know? Usually patients wake up earlier and are not yet able to take food from the mouth.”

“So… more specifically, platinium blonde, my height, slightly taller… Business clothing probably, sure you haven’t seen her around?”

The nurse shook her head disappointingly again. Was she avoiding Hans again? I don’t get it. Could it be? Was she still mad at me?

“I’m not hungry anymore… can I turn in for the night?”

…

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hans asked.

One and a half week had passed since the surgery and I was finally allowed to leave the hospital.

“Okay? I’m better than okay, I’m going home, Hans!” I said as I excitedly tossed the medicine I was given into the bag by my legs. He stood by my side with balloons in his hands.

“About… you know…? Oh are you sure you want to keep those books?”

“Yeah, why not? And no, I don’t know.” I picked up the books by the table and handed it to him who dropped them in my bag.

“Well… because… you know, are you sure you want to remember this?” What was Hans talking about?

“Look, Hans. I know you haven’t met Elsa yet, but she’s not a bad person. Really. You’ll love her. She’s a research psychologist, for god’s sake, you guys can talk science and human stuff together...” Or whatever science nerds talk about.

Hans stood there quietly and finished packing. He zipped the bag and turned to me. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking, or feeling, at all. But then again, when could I ever? He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a while.

“Elsa passed away.” He bit his lips again and I could see his entire body was still tense.

The words echoed in the room. Silence filled the room. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t speak. Funny, I just had a heart surgery, shouldn’t I be able to breathe perfectly fine? And then I coughed.

“You’re joking, right Hans?” And then I laughed. “You haven’t even met her and you hate her already?” So maybe the things I heard were true, medical doctors and psychologists do not get along.

Hans pursed his lips but didn’t say anything. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. And then he whispered into my ear, “I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you, but I will be from now on. Things’ll be fine.”

I didn’t understand a word he was saying. Why was Hans suddenly saying all these? “I thought we’ve established that he wasn’t a bad brother last week already? Hans, you’re awesome. I mean, look at me, I’m trash. While you’re out there working hard to save lives, earn money, I’m out there ruining them.”

“No, no…” He whispered again. He finally let go of me and then added, “Just know that I’ll be there when you need me okay? I’m sure Elsa’s an amazing person.” He forced a smile. I knew he was forcing it. He was definitely forcing it. His eyes were red and watery for god’s sake. Hans, I don’t understand.

...

“No, you shouldn’t have signed up for that!”

“I don’t see what’s wrong!”

“You literally just signed a death contract!”

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, god I miss that, “More like an after-death contract!”

“Elsa!” I stomped my foot and coughed. She hurried over to me and I pushed her hand away.

“I don’t get it, why are you so mad?” She whispered. “I just want to help people, why don’t you get it?”

I couldn’t explain. I get it, I truly do. I know it wasn’t rational to bad mad over things like this. It didn’t even make sense in my head to me back then. Logically speaking, there was nothing to be mad about. But I couldn’t help it, signing something like that… It was like… I don’t know. It was like… like… her actually dying. I know she wasn’t going to die anytime soon, but signing it felt like she was assuming it, or even sure of it. Signing it, to me, meant she was ready to die.

And I wasn’t ready for it.

“I’ll… gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow, we’ll talk about this later, okay?”

“Okay.”

Okay, two weeks should be more than enough for Elsa to be mad at me. Not just mad, more like… I don’t know, pissed off to hell and back, does that even make sense? I mean, was it really so bad she couldn’t visit me for two weeks? And not reply my texts or answer my calls? I know she’s a busy woman, but a one word text would’ve sufficed.

… or was this the end of us?

No, no, no, it couldn’t be. She wouldn’t break up with me over a small fight like this, we’ve been together for three years. I slapped my face, twice, thrice, and shook it before hopping on the spot to loosen my muscles. I wasn’t even preparing for a fight, what was I thinking? Just suck it up, Anna, and apologise.

I pulled up the carpet and picked up the spare key. She wouldn’t leave her key under the carpet if she was still mad at me, would she? It was practically screaming, “Anna, come in!” I smiled to myself, so maybe she was just busy. I turned to Hans and gave him a wave to tell him I was fine and told him to go without me. I’m twenty-one, dammit, I could go home on my own. I’m a patient, not a child.

I opened the door and frowned at the sight. White, as usual. But at least no tiles like it was in the hospital. Clean, not even the least bit dusty.

“Elsa?” I called out. And then I heard ruffling sounds… and then barking.

Olaf and Marshmallow dashed out of one of the rooms and climbed onto me. My heart soared as they nearly coated my face with saliva. At least they weren’t mad at me. But then again, maybe it was just the fact that they actually remember me. God, despite being huge and labelled dangerous, they sure are fluffy and adorable.

I walked around the house, the kitchen was empty, and so was her living room, and her bedroom, and her bathroom… And her study as well.

Oh right, it was a weekday, so maybe she was at work.

Two hours later, my access into the building was turned down by security, claiming Elsa no longer worked there.

…

“So how’re you feeling, Anna?” Kristoff asked, scribbling down god knows what onto those files. Why do doctors bother anyway, nobody can read their handwriting… except maybe for them. I tried. Once. To find out what I was experiencing. Kristoff said it was a way of writing so that patients could only hear about their conditions from doctors themselves so they had total control over how the news was given. I call it bull, he just has horrible handwriting.

“Fine… I miss Elsa.” You know the awesome thing about a family doctor like Kristoff? They’re your family-everything.

We went through the usual temperature and heart beat checking. “Could you cough for me?” I haven’t seen Elsa in two and a half weeks.

“Fever?” He’s practically the family counsellor.

“No, I’m sad though.”

“Flu? Why?” See? He doesn’t just take care of my physical wellbeing, he takes care of my emotional wellbeing too.

“No. I miss Elsa.”

Kristoff paused for a moment. “She’s your girlfriend, it’s natural that you miss her. Any shortness in breaths? What’ve you been up to?”

“Walking. I walk every day now. Aren’t you proud of me?”

Kristoff smiled and nodded, “Very.”

“Now on to my girlfriend again, do you think she’s still mad at me?”

“No, I don’t think she can be.” He said with a sigh as he got up his seat. “Okay, we’re going to try a bit more cardio today, Anna are you up for it?”

I nodded, “Of course I can. I’m determined to beat my record time.”

“Beating your 2.4k time is easy as pie, Anna.” He chortled and I pouted. That was plain mean.

“Hey, just because I haven’t jogged in a while doesn’t mean I can’t beat my time, Kristoff.”

“A while is an understatement, I’ve never seen or heard of you running, and last I saw you, you were panting just walking up to my office. And I live on the third floor.”

Wait what?! “No! I _do_ run! At the park near the mall! With Tiana!”

He stopped laughing and walking and turned to me. “Who’s Tiana?”

Good question. Who was Tiana? Now that I think about it I’ve never met a Tiana before… until now?

“Anna, is there something you’re not telling me?” Oh, he caught on to my silence. Speak, Anna speak.

“I don’t know, it just came to me.”

“Can you remember when you went running with this Tiana? Okay, we’re here, now get up. We’ll start out slow, okay?”

I nodded as he turned the machine on and the “I… think so?”

“Could you tell me?” He leaned against the machine and asked, listening intently.

“Well… From what I remember, I was jogging at this park. This Tiana person ran really fast. Like zoom. She was always one round ahead of me, so all I remember is when I finished, she was always sitting by this wooden bench waiting for me with a bottle in her hand ready for me.”

Kristoff rubbed his chin and didn’t speak for a minute. “Is there something wrong with me?”

“Well…“ He started, “Don’t stop or slow down. You’ve got to keep up. Although confabulations aren’t uncommon occurrences, although it is extremely rare, there is a certain phenomenon where patients of heart transplants gain the memories or personalities of their donors’ past life.”

“What?!”

“Don’t stop!”

I tried to roll my eyes but was too tired to do that, when had mere jogging ever been so tough? Anna, shame on you. “Tell me what exactly did you mean by donors’ past life?” I managed to say between my pants.

“Well… there are… cases where relatives of patients just like you…”

Can he talk any slower? “Oh my god, Kristoff! Hurry!”

“They return to hospitals reporting change in personality.”

“What?!” I almost jumped off the machine. “Why didn’t you warn me about this?!”

“But they’re not common, almost a myth! And there aren’t any legitimate explanations, only really weak theories suggesting it. I never expected it to actually be a thing, okay?!”

Okay. But let’s be honest, Anna, would you rather die or live a life with a changed personality and someone else’s memories… Yeah.

So my memories were now somewhat different, huh? What else had changed about me now then?

…

“You know if anything happens, you’re always welcome here, right?” I watched from behind Elsa as she wagged the key in front of my face. She bent down to hide it under her carpet.

“And… how exactly is yet another house going to keep me safe from a couple of bulldozers with bats and guns?”

“Anna, I have two dogs. A Caucasian mountain dog and a Borzoi. Do you think—“

“People are willing to kill people when they’re desperate, what makes you think they won’t kill dogs?”

Elsa shrugged, “My dogs aren’t afraid to bite them to death either.”

Odd, why was I remember it in Elsa’s perspective? But I doesn’t think too much about it, eager to see Elsa again. As I paid the cashier and sat down by my usual seat in the corner, I quickly scanned the café for the pair of sapphire eyes I found myself mesmerised with the first time I sat there. Maybe it was an Asian who donated their heart to me. Recently I read on the net that westerners were more likely to see themselves in a first person perspective while easterners were more likely to see themselves in a third person perspective. Was that how it’s like? Cool. I got Asian heart. Why am I not doing some hard core sport and training for the Olympics yet?

I stared at the key in my hand. Where are you, Elsa? Where have you been?

I don’t get it, are you really that mad at me?

“Hot chocolate for one?” The barista called out from the bar. I walked over to get my drink. “Haven’t seen you in a while, milady.” He said with a wink. “Where’s your gorgeous girlfriend?”

“W-wait, you recognise me?”

“Best dealer in town, doctor brother, everybody knows you, kid. Now you seem a little down, had a fight?” He asked, getting on with his next drink. Shit, _everybody_ knows?

“Just kidding, nobody knows. You guys are my regulars, of course I’d know. Go on, I can multi-task.” He encouraged. I wasn’t sure whether he was really joking, but I hoped he did. I wasn’t too proud of what I did, but I intend to quit. It hadn’t been easy, but with Elsa, I knew I could do it.

I leaned against the corner of the bar closest to him and took a sip of my hot chocolate. “I don’t know, we fought three weeks ago and she hasn’t answered my call, texts nor been home since then.”

The barista raised an eyebrow. “Must’ve been some big fight.”

“Not really, it was just me being petty. If she just gave me a day to think about things, or a night to sleep, I would’ve apologised in the morning. I swear I was planning to—“ Shit.

“Wuzzat?”

My heart sucked itself in and my lungs went along with it. Jesus, I just had a heart transplant, what the fuck?

And then a throb. I wasn’t sure if it was because it stopped, or rather I stopped feeling it, for a minute, but that beat hurt. It hurt like an actual drum was beating in my chest. It was like someone or something was trying to beat its way out of my chest. And it fucking hurt.

Hans’ words repeated in my head like a broken recorder. “Elsa passed away.”

She’s gone. She was long gone. Elsa wasn’t mad, Elsa was… no more.

All the memories of that morning flooded into my head. I remember it all now. I had been so busy in rehabilitation, seeing doctors, getting Hans off my back and trying to contact her I didn’t even bother to stop for a moment to think. Stupid me, stupid. I remember it so clearly now. It was so clear I didn’t want to see it.

I was playing the PSP Hans bought me. I was in that boring old hospital bed again. The stupid white railings and that boring white stinky blanket. I was telling him about Elsa. Telling him about my plans. I told him I was going to buy her a ring. I told him I was going to quit dealing in the streets. I told him I wanted a job and was asking him to help me. I wanted to start working as soon as I was healthy. I wanted to buy her a ring. With perfectly clean money. I remembered Hans had this proud smug look on his face. I knew he was happy, he was so proud of me, so proud of the fact that his sister was no longer drug dealing. And I was happy for him.

And then Kristoff came barging in. He sat down by my bed as he usually did, but he didn’t look happy like he usually was. He didn’t ask his regular stupid questions about how I was feeling, if my chest or my heart was hurting, or if he needed to get anything for his favourite patient.

His mouth moved, but at that point, I wasn’t sure if I heard them. I was sure I did, I definitely did. If it wasn’t for it, I wouldn’t have…

“Elsa Arendelle just came in. She didn’t make it.”

I remember now. Those words echoed in my head. They bounced off the walls of my brain, and the pain was shot down to my heart. My stomach twisted into nothingness. I placed my cup on the counter and squatted on the ground. I never felt so hollow in my life.

Before I knew it, I was back at home in Hans’ room.

I didn’t know how long I sat there, unmoving, but I know it was for a pretty long time because I heard the gates clanging and the door clicking open and shut. I heard him ask “What’s wrong?” moments later as he entered his room.

“Elsa’s gone.” I tried, no, more like struggled, to say with my fucked up choked voice.

I heard him sigh and sit beside me on the floor, leaning against his bed. He pulled my head into his shoulders and said, “It’s okay to cry.”

And I did.

I didn’t just cry. No, I pounded his chest like a punching bag. Everything was crazy, nothing made sense. I felt like I had so much energy with me and nothing to do with it. And all I could do was beat my brother’s chest.

He stroked my hair as I cried on him for god knows how long. He pulled me into a tighter hug and when I pushed him away, he just tried again anyway, harder and harder until I lost all my strength and gave in.

Elsa couldn’t die, she was meant to live longer than me. While I did anything that could fuck up life, she took all sorts of safety precautions you could think of you’d think she had OCD. While I ate McDonalds for breakfast, lunch and dinner, Elsa ate her carbohydrates, proteins, vitamins, everything. While I was testing out new drugs from suppliers, Elsa was working out in gyms. She was the healthiest, most cautious person you could ever meet, how could she die?

I didn’t say “I love you” like we usually did that day. I didn’t hug her or kiss her goodbye before she went to her meeting, or a “Good luck” before she tried to persuade her employers for a deadline extension. “Okay,” that was my last word to her. My last sentence was just one word, which meant jack shit, not even a proper goodbye.

After I calmed down, Hans decided to speak. He knew what I was thinking, he always did. I stopped hitting him then. I could feel the warmth from his chest. He was probably going to find bruises on him tomorrow. “Car accident, they said. Declared brain dead when she arrived. Her heart rate was beating… fine, before they brought her in so they couldn’t give the exact time of death.”

Her heart? Who the fuck cared about her heart? She’s brain dead, that— Oh holy shit, no.

“No,” I whispered. No, no, no, no, no, no.

With whatever strength I could muster, I sent them all to my shaking legs. I forced myself to stand up, almost falling back, I leaned against his cabinet. Hot tears ran down my cheeks again, my head felt like splitting but somehow it managed to process whatever Hans said… and implied. My legs could no longer hold me anymore and I fell to the floor. I hugged them so tightly and ignored Hans as he walked over.

“She would’ve wanted this, Anna, the both of you were compatible, and you were about to die!” He tried to pull me into his arms again but I pushed him away, or at least, tried.

“Get away from me! You could’ve just left me to—“ I cut instantly cut off and my head was whipped to my right.

It stung. It burned. I felt my left cheek throb and suddenly the tears that fell on that side felt cold. Cold, just like Elsa always was.

“Don’t…” He started. I immediately regretted the words that left my mouth. Anna, you need to stop your rambling… But Elsa loved it. Hans was panting. I don’t even know why he was, I was the one crying my heart out here. He took a deep breath and turned my head so our eyes would meet. “Don’t you ever say that.”

It was wrong of me to say it, and I apologised.

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry.” He replied. “I’m just grateful you’re alive and you were so willing to throw your life away, just like that.”

We hugged each other again for a long time, both crying. I know I shouldn’t have said that, Hans knew perfectly well the feeling of loss of loved ones, grief, pain, life. I’ve never seen Hans shed a tear but he probably had. He had probably felt the emptiness I felt then, maybe even worse.

Hans was right, I should be grateful too. My girlfriend just saved my life. What I got mad at her for doing, was what gave me a second chance.

But it didn’t mean I didn’t mean it. I meant every word of it. It was selfish, I know. But without Elsa, life felt entirely meaningless and I couldn’t shake off that feeling.

…

I sat beside Kristoff, again for my fifth appointment, scrolling through jobs on my phone. I wasn’t even reading them or checking if I was met the requirements. None of the words made sense to me, and I didn’t even try. I just kept scrolling, and scrolling, and scrolling.

My last hope was Hans, who wasn’t home. What happened to being there for me? No, Anna, stop being an Ass, he had been looking for jobs for you the past few weeks. But let’s be real, who would want to hire an ex-drug addict? An ex-drug dealer?

“Hi, I’m Anna, I used to sell pharmaceutical products to your nephew by the street. Do you know me? Yeah… I quit that job, too much risks I could no longer take… Would you hire me?”

Yup. Without a pretty looking cv or certificate from graduating even college, Anna, how exactly were you expecting to find a job? I let my head slip off my hand and my forehead hit the wooden desk.

I really should’ve quit sooner. She would’ve helped me look for schools and jobs, prep me for interviews I have never been able to do well in.

“You need to talk about it.” Kristoff spoke up after he was finally scribbling down the progress I’ve made. He turned his wheely chair to face me. Why can’t patients have those things?

“Talk about what?” I asked without looking at him, still scrolling through my phone. It was stupid, really, trying to delay the inevitable.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and put down his pen. He leaned back on his tiny chair, causing a loud, dragged creak, and crossed his arms. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, “Don’t avoid the issue, Anna.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I propped my elbow on his table and placed my chin on it. Still avoiding eye contact, I turned my head to face the beautiful white wall I hated so much.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and returned to his work. He turned on his computer, which was a really rare thing, because whenever he started using the computer, it was like he was somewhere in the zone you couldn’t get him out of unless you plugged out the computer. Which was rude, even I know that.

And then I surrendered. Fine, he was right, he always was. I threw my hands up and kept my phone back in my pocket.

“What is there to talk about? She’s dead, Kristoff. She’s dead. And I have her heart. It shouldn’t even be in me. It should be back there in her chest, beating, living, and breathing. I should be the one that’s dead, I shouldn’t have lived, Elsa shouldn’t have died, I just— she just—“I could feel my tears welling up, threatening to spill again.

Kristoff didn’t say anything.

“Sometimes I get so scared of sleeping. When I sleep, I dream, yeah? Yeah. And when I dream, I don’t know what I am dreaming. Who I am, what I’m doing, I feel like I’m losing myself. I feel like I don’t know me anymore. One night I’m watching myself prance around in a garden, and I’m not sure if I’m Elsa or I’m me seeing myself in another perspective. And on other nights I’m watching myself, or Elsa, I don’t even know anymore, I watch as our eyes close, our lips move to form words we tell each other before we sleep without making a sound. I watch as we whispered silently to each other the three words I wish I had said to her before she died. I watch as she rambles about the brain, and the nerves, and the black box thingy and all that. I watch as I give her this love-struck smile, and I know what I was thinking. I know I wished such a moment would never end.”

“And then I wake up. I wake up, sweaty as hell, I wake up panting, I wake up crying. And when my headache comes, I drink a lot of water, and then I cry some more…”

“I don’t want to sleep, I don’t want to see these things. But when I get to tired, I do. I can’t help it, and then I dream. And it happens all over again. I can’t stop it, it just is.”

“If Elsa was watching you right now, what do you think she’d say?”

“Kristoff, you know I don’t believe in the afterlife.”

“Humour me anyway.”

“She’d say…” I thought hard about it, what would Elsa say? “She’d be proud of herself. That even after she died, she was useful to someone. And not just anyone, but someone she loves. Loved. Whatever.” Oh, I got where it was going… “And if she was still alive, I want to make her proud of me, I want to do what she always wanted me to do.”

“Then do it.”

…

As the saying goes, actions speak louder than words.

And damn hell, it did. God dammit, I haven’t even enrolled and I’m already struggling. Why the hell was college enrolment so difficult? And it costs?! It’s just fucking ridiculous. I’m paying to ask for permission to go to school. To get educated. To contribute to society. Fuck logic. Now I remember why I had been on the streets the past two years.

But by hook or by crook, I was determined to get it done.

Okay, no crook, I swear to… god. I was done with that life. I got Hans’ help.

I don’t know how long it had been, and I would rather not look at the calendar, but it was long enough before Hans ran out of patience and decided to drag me out of bed and stop moping. It was probably a month or two, I do recall a couple of trends getting viral over the internet and trends usually lasted days or weeks. We made it a habit to go on evening walks daily. Hans somehow managed to squeeze in an hour to take walks with her baby sister and listen to her daily cries and self-pity.

But Hans was right, I had been moping for too long, even if Kristoff and him said there was no problem with crying, there was a problem with just crying and not doing something about it. Elsa would’ve hated that. She would’ve twisted my ear and dragged me out of that corner and made me do something. Be productive.

But it wasn’t easy. Just how long had it been since I actually read an actual textbook? Reading was painfully difficult and slow. I returned to the library. The one Elsa loved the most. She said it had the greatest variety of books, and had most of the ones she loved most. She loved to read the ones that made you cry at the end of the day, the ones that after reading, you felt like the world had suddenly changed, the ones that would blow your mind away.

The librarian by the shelf, oddly enough, recognised me. “Hey there… Anna, right?” Ok, that’s freaky, she even knew my name. I didn’t even sell anything remotely close by.

“Um… Yes?”

“Elsa spoke a lot about you.” She said with the brightest grin. She raised her hand to shake, “Nice to finally meet you. I’m Belle.”

I raised my hand to shake hers. I didn’t know what to say. It hurt to speak. Just remembering that Elsa often came here was painful enough, but to meet someone she knew and to talk to her? I wasn’t sure if I could. But that’s part of moving on, right? Being able to talk. Or so Kristoff said. And so I tried.

“Elsa told me she loved this library. I decided to take up reading, I thought I’d start here.”

The lady’s face practically lit up and pulled me to the stairs nearby. “Oh, then I have just the books for you!” …What? How was she to know what I liked when even I didn’t know what I liked? “Elsa told me you’re a fantasy-movie person, I’m guessing you’d like to read those for starters?”

I shook my head in disagreement. The past weeks, for the lack of better words, had been life-changing. It was weird, to say the least. It felt like I finally understood why Elsa fell asleep in the movies I loved and was always excited about hers’. “No, fantasy movies these days have lost its quality… They no longer make sense. I’m more into the… The fault in our stars kind of thing now, but that’s a bad example.”

Belle hummed and turned to me. “That’s odd, Elsa said you hated those things.”

“I did. But now I’ve grown to love them.” I forced a smile.

“Speaking of Elsa, how is she? I haven’t seen her in a while.”

“She’s… passed on. And before you say it, no, it’s okay, I’m trying to get over it, so let’s not go there.” Shit, before I knew it, I was chickening out again.

Belle frowned and placed her hand on my shoulder, a gesture which I immediately understood. She then flipped that frown and pulled my hand again, “Well then, since you’re no longer a fan of fantasy, let’s try one of Elsa’s favourites, shall we? I know she loves to delve in one of these shelves somewhere…” She stopped by this particular shelf with the most boring coloured cover books. Elsa… really had no taste, and I was liking it.

“If you need anything, just head over to the first floor and I’ll be somewhere around.” She whispered before she left and then I was on my own.

I looked at the shelves Belle said Elsa loved the most.

Elsa used to stand there. At this very spot, in this small space. She used to touch this books, skim through the synopsis behind and flip through them. She used to sit by this little corner reading them until her back would ache and I would find her in an actual sitting area on days I was sold out for the day. Without thinking, I grabbed the thinnest book and sat by a corner I imagined she loved and started reading.

I had the weirdest feeling that night. Although Elsa was gone, and although I was never superstitious, I dreamt that Elsa was sitting beside me in that corner, reading to me. She was smiling, and so was I. She teased me for my ‘lack of depth’, as she would always put it, and I would make fun of her seriousness. I couldn’t help but feel that after so long, my heart felt a little less empty. I was happy.

And I hated this feeling.

…

School started and miraculously, as Hans put it, I found myself attracted to statistics. I guess Elsa influenced a greater change on me than I expected. Me. Statistics. Math. Ridiculous. But it was true.

Maybe it was a part of me that missed Elsa that made me start liking it, or maybe it was the life-changing experience itself that made me start appreciating things I never learned to appreciate when I was younger, the ignorant and naïve child. After all, with a genius of a family doctor, a surgeon of a brother, and a research psychologist of a girlfriend, you’re bound to learn a thing or two about statistics. They talk about it all day. Or maybe it was the literal change of heart.

I didn’t know, and I didn’t care. I tried not to care.

Days passed by and I found myself learning more and more about myself, things that I remembered differently in the past. Sometimes it scared me when I couldn’t tell what was what, which was which, who was who. I went through periods of times where I would feel so lost I would sit in my room for days and not leave the house, trying to figure everything out. And then I learned to distinguish certain memories of mine and Elsa, I learned to distinguish what I liked and what Elsa liked and why we liked them. Sometimes I learned to remain liking both, sometimes I stuck to one as our personalities had been quite the opposite of each other. Sometimes, for old times’ sake, despite my blatant dislike for certain things, I would still do them.

I couldn’t help it.

What scared me most was when I couldn’t tell why I did them anymore.

I was working on an assignment due that day the first time it hit me. It was something so minute you normally wouldn’t even notice it. It was due in a week’s time and I wanted to finish it up so I could get on with the next one. Hans and I had become closer since then and we left our doors open in case anything happened, we would know we were there for each other.

He entered my room in the evening after work, I think. He sat down by my bed, but didn’t say a word when I asked him what it was he needed. I felt his eyes on my back. I could hear the gears in his mind grinding. But I couldn’t tell over what.

A few songs in my playlist after, he finally asked, “When did you listen to classical music?”

And I replied like it was the most ordinary thing in the world, “All the time?”

“No, all the time is dubstep, not classical.” He lied down on my bed. “You thought classical was boring.”

“Well that doesn’t explain why I haven’t downloaded or bought any and yet I still have them in here. An entire playlist of it, too.”

“So where did you get them?”

That was when it hit me.

It hit me hard. Like the fall you feel at the end of a high. Nothing comes crashing down on you, you fall to the ground. Just when I thought I was fine, I could move on, I no longer miss her or her memories, she no longer held control over my life. Just when I thought it was finally my hands on the steering wheel.

“Elsa sent them to me.”

I hated that I could still remember it as clear as day. The memory was like looking through a pair of prescribed glasses. We both remembered, it seemed. To Elsa, it was our third date and it was my turn to “share my world”, as I put it. But to me, it was the day that marked our first month together.

I was sitting at the bottom of a flight of stairs outside the library that day surfing the net. I knew I stank like a skunk after meeting my clients all day so I didn’t want to go in. I told Elsa I was waiting outside when she was done with her book and to take her time as the internet had news to entertain me.

I was bobbing my head and reading the news about some cannibal or something biting someone on the expressway before running off when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder from behind.

“Mind if I join you?” She asked with a smile before sitting beside me.

“You’ll block the path.”

“Then scoot.” She sat down anyway.

“I’m already taking as little space as I can, fat ass.”

“My behind is not big, excuse you.” I rolled my eyes at her dislike to use ‘dirty words’ as she put it.

“The stairs says otherwise.”

We bantered for a while before returning to our stuff. She borrowed the book and brought it out just to read it with me. That was one of the things I loved about her. She hated to see me alone. When she said she would always be there for me, she did.

I think she finished her book, or got bored, or just wanted to annoy me, but she tapped my shoulder again and asked if she could listen to what I was listening to. I nodded and she took my right ear piece and fit inside hers.

It didn’t even take two seconds before she wrenched it out of her ears. Scratch that, she basically placed it in, jumped, and then pulled it out. Not even a second.

She cringed when she turned to me, rubbing her ear, “How do you listen to this?”

I shrugged, “Like that?”

“It’s so loud.”

I lowered the volume from the settings of my laptop and told her to give it a shot again.

After twenty minutes, I remembered perfectly because it was when my favourite track ended, she pulled it out of both our ears and asked if I wanted to listen to what she enjoyed listening instead. I nodded and she handed me her iPod. I plugged it in and waited for iTunes to load.

When my computer completed loading, it showed various playlist with names I couldn’t understand nor even read. But Elsa was all too familiar with it. She took over my mouse and clicked a playlist and hit the spacebar.

I pouted at the slow song and she giggled. She loved when I pouted, she thought it was adorable, it tempted her to poke it every single time.

“Send me your songs.” I told her.

“If you don’t like it, it’s fine,” she said. But it wasn’t fine. Eventually, when we live together, I would have to get used to her songs, and her mine. It would’ve been a good time to start getting used to it.

Up till this day, I could never bring myself to like it. But I didn’t hate it anymore. I learned to appreciate it.

“Why do you listen to this?” Hans asked, echoing the memories of me asking Elsa.

And I answered just as she did. I turned around and faced him. I smiled at him to know I was fine. I was over this.

“It’s soothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	24. Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She loves track, but she loves Anna more. Fluff, no plot at all. (School AU; elsanna; SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: If you haven't noticed by now, I have decent titles and shitty titles. Shitty titles are results of procrastination, so seriously, don't judge my titles, please.

"Just another two hundred meters more…"

"Oh, the Southern girl has caught up!"

"Hundred meters, who will return home with the gold medal for our 400m sprint this year?"

She felt her legs burning like never before.

Her joints screamed in agony, recalling the pain the owner has brought in past ten years of sprinting. Every single day of her life, every waking moment, she thought nothing but running.

"Just ten more meters!"

"YES!"

As soon as her foot crossed the line, she stumbled in her next few steps and collapsed onto the burning floor, panting. She heard another body land beside her. Somehow, she managed to turn her head to face the southern girl and gave her a smile.

She couldn’t remember feeling the thin strap of ribbon touching her. Did she win? But then again, she couldn’t remember the girl beside her overtaking her in her periphary either.

"Hi," the girl whispered with a forced grin. She was panting just as hard. It seemed she didn’t know who won either. It was like their world disappeared for a moment.

Wait a minute.

That wasn’t the voice of the one who screamed yes. Who in Arendelle was that?

She tilted her head up to look at the crowd, now cheering. For who, she didn’t know. She brought her hands up to push herself off the track. Finally regaining her senses, her palms burned from the searing ground. She felt the grains of the track stick onto her hand and rub off onto her face as she wiped the pespiration off her forehead.

She looked up at the wide screen across the stadium, replaying their last few seconds and the giddy smile on her mouth stretched across her face as she watched her foot first land on the line, her back arched forward as she threw her arms up as she remembered. The southern girl was almost just beside her. She was probably literally a millisecond just behind her.

The footage replayed again and she watched herself claim first place again and that was when she found the owner of the “Yes” she heard earlier.

Just before she reached the finishing line, a girl sitting, or rather at that point of time, standing, at the third row. She couldn’t see clearly from the screen, but the girl was wearing some mickey mouse hat… Is that from disneyland? And on both sides of her ears, were orange braids. In her hands, if she could make a guess, the girl was holding onto some game console.

She almost chuckled to herself, choking on her pants. Anna. She made it, she smiled to herself.

A man came to pick her up. It was only when she took her first step, with his aid, towards the lockers that she realised how jelly-like her legs were.

"Whoa there, don’t want you injured on when you run up there to collect your medal, champion." The man said.

As soon as she was under the shade, she felt her skin cool immediately, and the coincidental wind was more than welcome. She took a glance up at the crowd just to see if she could catch the redhead again before going to wipe herself dry.

The crowd was a mess, everyone was literally throwing things, pointing things, doing whatever a crazy wild crowd would do in a soccer match. With everyone jumping about and yelling their throats off, she frowned, unable to catch Anna. Maybe she went to get a drink? Or maybe her shorty was blocked by some tall guy like you’d come to hate in the cinemas.

She tried not to let it dampen her mood, she had won, after all. She should be on cloud nine. Not eight, or seven, okay, Anna’s antics were definitely getting to her.

The man threw a towel at her, “Hurry up, champion, everyone will want a piece of you later.” He shouted from the door before leaving, She sat down on the wooden bench and sighed, still smiling, or barely, and wiped her neck dry. She then untied her bun and shook her head, letting her braid free.

"Elsa!" Anna whispered.

Wait… “Anna?!” Elsa turned back to the door. A redhead peeked in, with a finger over her lips. Despite her jelly-like legs, she ran to the door and pulled the redhead in. “Only competitors are allowed in here!”

Anna merely giggled and threw her arms around the sweaty blonde, “I knew you could do it.”

Elsa felt like a load she was unaware of on her shoulder just fell off and leaned into the hug and laughed as well, “Barely. I heard you yell by the way, prematurely.”

She felt Anna roll her eyes before pushing her lightly to gain some distance. ”Still counts, champion.” Anna said, “besides, even if you hadn’t won, you’d still be my champion.” She took the mickey mouse hat off of her head and placed it on Elsa’s, holding her fringe back.

Anna leaned forward to give her a peck on the forehead when she pushed her away, “No, I’m sweaty!” She squirmed, but Anna had none of it and didn’t let go. “Anna!”

"Come on, I only give 5 seconds before I have to share you!"

Oh.

"Okay." She whispered, and not knowing where she got the confidence from, she placed a hand on the redhead’s chin and tilted it up slightly, allowing their lips to meet.

Anna’s lips were cool unlike other times. She loved it when it was cool. It was like a taste of heaven, she thought, smiling into the kiss.

She heard a knocking on the door, “Anna, time’s up!”, jerking them apart.

"Oh oh oh! Kristoff! I’ll be right there!" She yelled back and turned back to Elsa. With her tip toes, sneaking a peck onto the blonde’s forehead before winking and ran off. "I’ll see you later, champion!"

Elsa stood at the spot, speechless, as another drop of sweat slipped down her chin and splattered on the floor. She had run countless race, fainted from loss of breath, experienced chest aches, pain from her heart beating to fast, anything. But this was what made her heart ram against her chest the fastest, and hardest. Her legs trembled as she tried to move them, she tried to pout, but she couldn’t.

"Stupid Anna," she muttered to herself with a dopey grin on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	25. Badminton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just drabbles I write when I’m procrastinating or fanning about the sport. (Modern AU; elsanna; SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I really really really love Badminton so there might be more of these short drabbles about them playing badminton on random occasions. There may or may not be any particular order to the uploading of each drabble. Don't judge.

"Elsa Arendelle from Norway, huh? Never heard of her." Anna watched as the girl enters the stadium.

”She’s good, from the games I’ve watched her in so far, you’d better watch out.” Kristoff said, standing behind her. As the manager, he wasn’t allowed to enter the court… but Coach pabbie who was… wasn’t here.

"Okay."

"Ladies, head or tail?" The umpire asked.

Anna looked at Elsa, expecting her to say something. The blonde nodded at her, telling her to make her choice. She turned to the umpire and said “Heads.”

"Service or court?"

"Service, please."

"Elsa, would you like to pick your court for the first match?"

Elsa raised her hand, looking down at her shoes, scratching them against the floor causing squeaking noises. “No, I’m fine, thank you.”

"Would you girls like to stroke for a minute?"

Enthusiastically, Anna nodded her head, “Yes please!” That was the only way she could know first hand just how good this no name was.

The umpire tossed her a shuttle and as soon as Elsa was in the middle of the left half of the court, she served and got into position as well.  
Elsa ran to the back of the court and lobbed back. Did her boobs jiggle?!

Anna didn’t know what happened in the next few seconds, but when she snapped out of her reverie, Elsa was calling out to her. “Hey, shuttle.”

She turned around to see the shuttle at the end of her court, right before the line.

"The curse of female fitting shirts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	26. Badminton Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just drabbles I write when I’m procrastinating or fanning about the sport again. (Modern AU; elsanna; SFW) Inspired by a friend: CrazyLikeArt (Which you should totally check their works on FFn because its adorable and fluffier than this trash)

"Game, 21-13, 21-18. Players?"

Her boobs really needed to stop bouncing.

"No, Anna, for fuck’s sake, you needed to keep your gay in." Anna berated herself for even thinking her opponents’ chests were intentional. But in her defence… she had no defence. Every single time the girl ran to the net after she returned a shot, she somehow managed to get a glimpse of those god damned beautiful, or so she imagined, breasts.

A cough from somewhere in front of her shook her out of her thoughts. “What?”

Elsa merely smiled politely and stretched her hand out from under the net, “Good game,” she said. Her voice was even beautifuller hearing it up close, without the shoes to ruin it.

"O-oh! Y-yes, yes, good game." Good, now this probably-signed-a-contract-with-satan-for-her-looks-voice-and-skills player was going to think she was mentally retarded or something because throughout the game, all she had been doing was ogling at her, and serving when it wasn’t even her turn like she was a beginner in badminton. She mentally facepalmed herself.

"What was that?!” Kristoff asked from behind the barrier as expected when Anna returned to her seat to pick up her bags and a drink.

"What," she deadpanned before taking a sip from her drink as if whatever her manager was asking, the answer was pretty obvious.

"What happened to your game?! You play better than that! What happened to your smashes?! You totally could’ve taken that drop shot, and don’t even get me started on your suddenly poor judgement. At least five of her shots were out, lady!”

Anna blushed as she recalled all the shots. She really had no one to blame, remembering all the times she caught herself distracted during the game when Elsa made a jump shot. How could anyone’s jump smash be so damn elegant and graceful? And with her shirt riding up her abs to boot? No, that had to be illegal. But it wasn’t, so Elsa ended up gaining the point every time she did a shot. Wait, so maybe she could blame it on the tee-shirts sponsors for not making shirts that actually fit their players…

Turning to the side to avoid her manager-cum-best friend’s eye, she saw the blonde sipping onto her drink, to her surprise, getting yelled at as well, for whatever it was, she couldn’t tell. Just then, the blonde turned her head as well and their eyes met. Elsa flashed her a weak, gentle smile and a tiny wave before turning back to speak to her coach, and Anna’s face flushed even further.

And she thought her face could never get so hot except during training.

"Anna?" Kristoff called out to her as if she was three feet away again, "Anna, you… want to tell me what’s going on?" he asked concernedly.

Anna sighed and put her bottle back in her bag. “Yeah, okay, it’s just-” The commentators started announcing the next players’ names, signalling that they needed to leave. Packing her bags, she walked out of the borders, following Kristoff out of the stadium.

"It’s just… you’ve watched her play, right?" Kristoff nodded. "But have you seen her in court? Like, watching her play while she’s in the court? Or you’re in the court? You get what I mean?”

"No."

"Long story short, she’s hot."

"Anna!" Kristoff stopped short in his tracks and turned to the girl.

"What?!"

"Are you for real?!"

Anna poked herself, “Pretty real to be feeling things.”

"Enough of your sass, missy, you just attributed a loss to your gay. Are you serious now?"

"Yes! Yes I am!" She said as she tossed her bag off her shoulders and swung her arms out. If it weren’t for the fact the norwegian player was standing behind her, she was pretty sure she’d be blurting out all her fangirling that was bursting inside of her.

Glancing at the blonde that was a few lockers away. Her manager had left her to attend to her own needs, while hers… was still here with her.

Kristoff sat down beside her bag and sighed, rubbing his cheeks. “Ok, tell you what, I’ll go book our flights back home and we’ll talk about this when I meet you later on. Alright?”

Anna nodded absentmindedly, her eyes glued onto the blonde taking off her shirt before her revealing a light blue sports bra, not fully registering a word her best friend just said. Oh lord, what she’d give to be licking those beads of perspiration dripping down those abs. ”Yeah okay, whatever, Kristoff.”

An unexpected hand slammed onto her back, shaking her out of her reveries, “Keep your gay in check, Anna!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	27. Prince Marshmallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Marshmallow Love.  
> Marshmallow visits Arendelle! The citizens are confused and it scares poor Marshmallow. (Post canon; SFW) Inspired by headcanon-sharing with Lauraknatt on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marshmallow is adorable and if anyone tells me otherwise I will virtually punch your face. Sorry, not sorry, but I think I love him more than Elsa sometimes  
> Also, look. I found the start of the phase I overused italics.

The crowd whispered as the glanced up at the seemingly apprehensive snow golem. Marshmallow fiddled with his claws and glanced down at Elsa with his pleading hollow eyes. _Mama?_

Elsa merely covered her mouth to hide her giggle and patted him on his butt. “Everyone is just confused, Marshmallow. Don’t worry about it.”

"Okay," came his soft yet gruff voice.

He felt a light thud against his right foot and turned around. Olaf pulled out one of his twig arms and stabbed into his body, “Hold on, Marshmallow, I think I know how to fix this.” His younger brother made his way up onto his head and when he finally made it, he exclaimed, “Hey there, everybody! This is the brother I’ve been telling you about Everyone welcome him!” He then tilted his head down to whisper to his brother, “Don’t worry, all good things, all good things.”

The hushed whispers grew louder and Marshmallow felt like he was melting even though mama had already made him an extra-huge flurry to keep him cold.

Suddenly, a little girl in the crowd shouted, “Since Olaf is Queen Elsa’s child, then… Does that make you a prince, then?”

Marshmallow’s eyes widened, _prince_? He turned to Elsa who was on the verge of laughing herself to tears with her sister. “Prince, mama?”

"I guess it does, little one."

Then a boy stumbled out of the crowd and fell onto the snow golem’s foot. His face rested safely on Marshmallow’s knee. He was so scared he let out a high pitched scream and coward back at the sight of the snow golem up front. He quickly got up to his knees and bowed down, “I-I-I’m sorry, your highness!” And everyone quickly followed after, some even saying something about Prince Marshmallow forgiving them and to spare the young boy’s insolence.

Olaf raised an eyebrow and looked at Elsa. “They never called me that,” he said.

"Y-your highness, we are confused." An old men finally spoke up on the entire town’s behalf. "It seems… you have crowned your second son, but not your first? So when you introduced Olaf to us we never thought he was actually… your _son_ , or a _prince_. But now…” he trailed off, unsure how to go on.

"S-son?" Elsa blushed. She turned to her two snowmen, back at the old men and then to Anna for help. "U-Um, they…"

"Mama?" Marshmallow called her again and pouted to himself. "Prince?" He asked curiously. His voice so lost and confused everyone could hear it despite his low and hoarse voice. Everyone speaking so quickly all he managed to catch was something about him being mama’s son and being a prince. He knew his mother was a Queen, but just of snow, right? Whenever Olaf or Anna came up they merely told him mama had been busy with work, but not _what sort of_ work. He had always thought _mama_ was busy being the snow queen - simply making snow for the villager, duh.

"Mm, yes, I guess you _are_ a prince.” Elsa glanced to Olaf and added, “Olaf I guess that makes you a prince too, I’m sorry I shall make you a crown too, if you want.”

Olaf hopped down and was about to respond when Marshmallow picked his crown and placed it on Elsa’s head. “Mama is Queen.” He said with a smile. If Olaf never had a crown, he wouldn’t need one, he decided. He turned to his little older brother (something he would never admit out loud) and placed him on his shoulder, “Let’s go play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	28. Get to Know Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna enjoys her job. A lot. But she enjoys something more: getting to know Elsa. (Gangster AU; elsanna; SFW)

I worked at this convenience store. And contrary to what people say, it was a truly enjoyable job. I liked my job a lot; I got to talk to people – customers, my manager, and my “colleagues” who tended the gas station right outside. They weren’t really my colleagues because they had a different employers for some reason. The difference was good, by the way. Nobody discussed about our pays, so there was little conflict and we simply joked about nonsensical things that happen throughout our days. Occasionally, when their managers weren’t watching they would enter the store and we would have a good chat until a driver or customer dropped by.

If you haven’t noticed, I have a thing for interacting with people. Some people called me Ms Chatterbox, my best “colleague” – Kristoff – called me _Feisty pants_ because I was extremely energetic and always wore sweatpants whenever I had the opportunity. But please, call me _Anna_.

Wearing sweatpants was only possible when I took the night shifts, though, something I loved. After a month of working, I noticed my manager never actually checked the staff attire or performances at night unless there was some sort of complaint or missing cash so it became my favourite times of the day.

But it wasn’t just neglecting uniform standards and getting to sit through the 8 hours of work instead of standing (yeah I got to sit through them instead of standing) that made night shifts my favourite part of the job. Ironically, it was the silent hour between 3am-4am that made it so. During that hour I would get to meet this non-interactive young blonde.

She was about my age, probably two years older than me or so. Although we have met a couple of times (exactly 13, yes I counted, don’t judge me), we have almost never exchanged words, just the usual “$2.40 miss,”, and “Here you go, have a nice day,” which she would acknowledge with a minute nod. It was always the exact same price, $2.40 for a bottle of Coca-cola, nothing else.

You would think that she was cool, wearing that black leather vest and ripped jeans, with tattoos on her shoulder and all that badass stuff, mysterious, even, not speaking a word. But let me tell you, she wasn’t. Not one bit.

We play this little game called “Get-to-know-her-without-talking”. And I know it’s totally mutual because of the looks she gave. Like that one time her eyebrow perked up a little when she caught me playing my Nintendo DS on the clock, or when she saw me scrolling through twitter, or that time when she caught my disgusted face when Kristoff made me eat a spearmint mentos. It was like she was mentally taking notes of the things I do and liked or disliked. Which was sweet, in my opinion.

It might sound like she was winning but I swear, I learned a great deal about her too. I know she liked me from the blushing over her cheeks every time she approached me. I know she liked coca-cola. I know she used an android phone. And judging from her snowflake tattoo, she liked winter, because damn that definitely couldn’t be her gang tattoo or something.

But you know what? This entire game was 100% rigged so she could win because I have a bloody nametag stating my name and she didn’t so I. Don’t. Have. Hers.

Which felt like everything I knew about her was invalid. And I knew she knew because once, she tried to thank me with a “T-t-thank you, A… Anna.”

Wasn’t she just precious?

Well she was my bird to catch so buzz off.

A crowd of males entered at the same time. The prolonged bell ringing was starting to get on my nerves as the number of males seemed to keep increasing. Hot air joined them, filling the store with humid and dryness that I did not welcome.

“Woohoo!”

“Finally, drinks!”

“Hey miss, toilet?”

“What’s a lady like you working so late at night?”

“Outside, at the back.” I barely gave the one who asked a glance, bitter and disappointed it wasn’t who I was expecting.

“What’s with that attitude?”

“Hey boss, what would you like to get? My treat!”

“You got a problem with us raiding your store or something? It’s not like we’re not paying, you know.”

“Yeah, what’s the deal? Look down on us or something?” Urgh, bikers and their egos. If only they didn’t always react like what you read in comics. I let out a sigh, slipping my chin off my hand on the counter.

Suddenly, a slam on the table shook me, “You want a beating or something?”

“Stop it!” I heard a feminine voice among the crowd- wait a minute. I recognised that voice.

“Hans, get me a coke,” a woman walked up to the counter and pulled the man by the vest and slammed him against the wall beside. “ _What_ did you think you were doing?” She bellowed. She slammed the guy against the wall again. “Do you even remember what I said earlier?”

“D-d-don’t look for trouble, boss.” He was shivering so much even I from a few meters away could see him shaking. Whispers echoed in the store and through the curved mirror I could tell literally everyone was eyeing them. Even those that couldn’t see from their position craned their necks to see what was going on.

He groaned as she thrust him against the wall. Her face was so close to his they might as well kissed. Oh look, her golden-white hair tied in a braid is wagging like a tail.

“So what were you doing with her?”

“She-she was asking for it! Y-you saw the w-way she was looking at us, boss!” His eyes darted at me and so did the blonde. Her sharp sapphire eyes that I remembered clearly always held this calm blue seemed almost capable of cutting glass glanced my way before softening a little, looking a little apologetic.

“Alright, alright, let’s deal with this later, shall we?” Another male said. “Elsa, you said no trouble but here you are causing a commotion yourself.” Come on, guys, let’s get our stuff and leave. We’ve caused enough trouble tonight we don’t want any more of that now do we? Let’s go, guys. My treat, my treat!” The man called Hans clapped his hands to raise attention and Elsa’s hand let go and the man fell to the ground on his knees.

“Just a coke will do, Hans. Everyone, place our items by the counter and out.” It was only when everyone saluted to her that I realised this blonde was their leader and everyone in her was under her command. Now that I looked at them carefully, they all wore similar ripped denim jackets except Elsa who wore her usual leather jacket.

“Sure thing, Elsa.” Hans saluted as well, casually, unlike the others.

Elsa, huh. Pretty name. I grinned to myself, proud I had finally learned her name. I had to thank that man later.

The group of males slowly left the store, muttering and whispering things like the typical little girls I see gossiping as they entered and left our stores, except much softer since some girls seemed to have no tact.

“You’re lucky she seems to like you.” Hans said as he picked out the coke from the refrigerator. Oh I _know_ she likes me all right, but she was just too embarrassed to tell me. What a cute little leader you guys have.

“You two know each other?” Hans asked as he approached the counter with a can and a pack of chips. The man, unlike the rest, wore a black leather jacket, not a vest. Upon closer inspection his red hair ended close to his jawbone – really long sideburns. Weirdo.

I wasn’t sure what to answer since… “Technically we don’t. But she drops by every day at this time. I think. I only know when it’s my shift, but I guess we sort of do. She knows my name, does that count?” I started pulling out bags as I scanned the items. “Oh by the way, Elsa usually buys bottles not cans.”

The man laughed. He quickly returned to the refrigerator to pick out the right coke and came back. “You seem to know her fairly well, though. Have you guys ever spoken?”

“That’s… $57.35, sir. No, not really?” The beeping of the scanner resounded in the now quiet store. It almost made me miss the gang I never got to know since now there was only one person to talk to.

The man gave me a few notes and told me to keep the change for the trouble his _friends_ had caused and said, “You seem to know her more than we do. Hand me the receipt.”

“Well… I only learned her name today thanks to you, so thank you.” I smiled at him. I was genuinely grateful. And I _liked_ this Hans guy, he wasn’t rude, he was open, and warm and friendly. He scribbled something on the piece of paper I handed him and handed it back to me.

“You don’t have to know someone by their name to _know_ them… Anna.” He said, glancing down at my nametag. He grunted, picking all the bags off the counter, “Have a good night.” He added as he waltzed off out the store.

I looked down at the receipt to read what he wrote:

_Elsa Frost: 9765 3389_

Oh. I was _totally_ going to win more than our little “Get-to-know” game now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	29. Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know all snowflakes are different? Not all snowflakes. Elsa’s snowflakes were all identical. And Anna would give anything she could to see them again. (Post canon; elsanna; SFW; Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf, I wrote this for fun, didn't know it hit 6000 words.

“Elsa, pssst, Elsa!” A redhead whispered from behind. The redhead then hopped to the other side of the older princess and repeated. “Come on, let’s go and play!”

“Anna, go back to sleep…” Elsa whined, swatting a hand. “I’ve got lots of homework to finish or Mister Andersen will tell on me tomorrow.”

“But I need your magic!”

“No, you don’t need my magic, you _want_ my magic.” She retorted bitterly.

Anna climbed onto the window, making extra sure not to trample over her sister’s homework. “I need your magic!” She threw her fists. “I want to build a snowman!”

That was the first time she said it. And that was probably when she learned about her sister’s love for snowmen. The younger princess noticeably perked up upon hearing the word and smirked. From that day on, Anna kept a mental note that if she wanted anything from her sister, she just had to say ‘snowman’.

“All right, all right, just two more sums and I’ll go. Wait for me in the hall.” Anna sat down, blatantly ignoring her sister.

“No, I’ll wait for you.” She said, crossing her arms. Resigned to her sister’s stubbornness, Elsa sighed and returned to her sums knowing there was no way out of Anna. It didn’t take long, however, to finish her sums. Whether it was her eagerness to play with Anna and build snowmen, or pressure from Anna to finish her homework, she didn’t care. She was just happy homework time was over.

Running down the steps, Elsa had to practically chase the younger princess to prevent her from screaming in excitement to play with snow in the middle of summer. Something she never quite understood, why her sister was so vehement on playing with snow when she loved summer.

“Do the magic, do the magic!” She demanded, hopping around as Elsa closed the door into the big empty room.

“Are you ready?” She bent down to ask. Anna crouched and tightened her fists into balls little balls, bracing herself for the biggest jump she could make to catch the first snowflake that fell, and nodded eagerly. “Watch this.” As if shaping a ball out of nothingness with her hands, Elsa wrapped her hands around nothingness, forming a ball of snow surrounding it with snowflakes like a shield. Once it fulfilled a certain size criteria, nodding to Anna who nodded back, she threw it in the air.

The flurry burst upon making contact with the chandelier, exploding into countless snowflakes that fell like it came from the sky.

“Wheeeeeee!” Anna squealed, hopping around her sister excitedly so she could touch the first one before her sister. It wasn’t a competition, but she always liked to play like it was one. Not that she could ever beat her sister who literally made snow.

“Anna, Anna,” Elsa railed her sister closer by her nightgown. “Wanna hear a fun fact?” The creased eyebrows and pout on her younger sister’s face said no, but she ignored it anyway. If Anna could have her snow, she could have her fun facts. “Did you know snow is actually cold?”

“No way!”

“Yes, way.” She whispered glaringly. “Mister Andersen told me that snow is actually much, _much_ colder than this. And that maybe I am controlling my powers, limiting them that’s why it’s not cold. So…” With a smirk, as she formed a snowball in her palms and narrowed her eyes at it, she mentally chanted _colder_.

Once she deemed it big enough to fit her palm, she slapped the snowball on her sister’s shoulder. “Tag, you’re it!” She screamed before running to one end of the room.

“That’s cold!!” Anna yelled, “That’s no fair!”

Proud she prove her theory worked, Elsa hid behind her snow fort and formed a pyramid of snowballs, all extra-cold ones, at least compared to the ones Anna could make from the snow she threw up in the air earlier.

After a couple of snowball exchanges, their little war didn’t last long, as somehow, Elsa wrecked her mind to figure, Anna was surprisingly fast in forming snowballs. It was ridiculous, _she_ was the one with magic. Plus, when that hyperactive feisty pants ran right into her fort, collapsing on her, she couldn’t deny she had lost to the monster lying on her.

“Hey, Anna?” Elsa panted.

“Yeah?” She lifted her head up to take a look at her sister, wondering why she was panting while the younger girl wasn’t. Her sister truly had incredible physique for someone at the age of four.

“Fun fact,” she panted again. She practically felt her sister roll her eyes on her. “Did you know that all snowflakes are different?”

“ _All?_ ”

She nodded, “All.”

“But yours are all the same.” Anna lifted herself to sit on her sister’s stomach and gave her a questioning look.

“I know, right? But Mister Andersen said so. “So I _tried_ to make a different snowflake. But it didn’t work.”

“How come you can do all this and I can’t?”

Noticing the hint of envy in her sister’s voice, she pat Anna on the head, “I don’t know, I wish you could though.”

Anna giggled and tackled her sister back to the ground, “You’re the best sister ever. Sisters forever?”

Laughing at her sister’s ridiculous question, she replied, “Of course, sisters forever.”

“Will we be together forever and ever and ever and ever?”

“And ever.” She assured before pushing the younger girl off of her and into the pile of what had been her fort. “Come on, let’s build our snowman.”

\- - -

She heard a groan from the person beside her causing her to turn her attention from the small stack of paper before her to the woman sitting beside her. “What is it?” she asked.

Elsa swept her bangs back and she spotted creases over her sister’s forehead. “Frown some more and you’ll get wrinkles.”

“If wrinkles is all it takes to resolve this, I’ll take it.”

“Is there something I can help with?”

“No…” Elsa replied dejectedly, “In fact, nothing can help with this. And it’s frustrating. I refuse to think there is no other solution to this… this… insufferable puerile cretin. I need a break.” She stood up and walked off to the couch by the fireplace.

Curious, Anna strode to her sister’s table to see what had pushed her sister so far as to needing a break when she had never seen her take one. Ever since the great thaw, they had reconnected quickly, and easily. It started off badly with some awkward exchanges during meal times, but when Anna decided to dive into the world of economics, she had learned more than just mathematics. After much interaction with dignitaries and traders, she finally understood why papa always looked so tired during dinners and why Elsa dreaded meeting anyone in general. Having to be so regal and all-knowing was so tiring all she wanted to do was head over to Kristoff’s and cuss like a sailor. She could do that, but Elsa couldn’t. But that wasn’t the point. After she had started aiding in her sister’s job, the monarch and her felt like their thirteen years separation was now a distance away as they had spent nearly twelve hours a day with each other. And that was excluding sleeping. So she knew Elsa never took breaks, because she had literally never seen Elsa stand up from the chair for anything during her jobs until it was time for her meals.

That had to be unhealthy.

Did Elsa even pee?

Wait.

_Ms Arendelle_

_After further discussion with my brothers, we have come to the conclusion that an apology, written in fact, is insufficient for the damage you have done to our youngest brother. What is done in the eyes of the public cannot be taken back with a mere letter. It is an act of betrayal against the Southern Isles Kingdom and we can no longer trust that you are one of our allies. There is also the act of banning the Duke of Weselton from your lands, which is one of our greatest allies whom we have trusted for years. In the name of Southern Isles informs the Queen of Arendelle that a state of war exists between our two countries._

_Alexander II of the Southern Isles_

What?

“Ridiculous, right? I know.” Elsa bemoaned. “It’s like they’re not even trying, look at how badly written that letter is!”

Anna gave the back of her sister’s head a look, “Elsa? Priorities? Surely you’re not frustrated about that?”

“Of course not, Anna! We’re up against the Southern Isles! A kingdom of a land seven times the size of Arendelle, do you not know their population size? The size of their army?”

“No..?”

“Fifteen thousand! And we’re not even talking about Weselton’s army! He’s a duke, for christ’s sake. With the wave of his hand, thousands of men are willing to chop their heads for him!” She threw her arms out. A snowball the size of her head appeared and she flung it at the burning fireplace, before throwing up an ice wall to ensure both their safety.

Anna walked over to her sister and pressed onto her shoulders, “We can work this out together, and we’ve been through much worse, so what can happen?”

Elsa turned around to look at her sister, expecting a touched expression, she smiled to be rejected with the most deadpanned look on the queen’s face, “You dying? Again?”

She watched as Elsa stood up and started pacing around the room, “I’ve tried everything, Anna. I’ve apologised for their brother’s acts, I’ve apologised for the _Duke of Weselton’s_ acts. I’ve tried apologising for you—“

“Wait wait wait, hold up, apologising for me? What did I do?” Elsa glared at her sister as if she asked the stupidest question in the world. It was only then it hit her what she did.

“Oh.” She _did_ punch someone in the face… “Well I’m _not_ sorry. And he was trying to kill you!” She pointed at Elsa indignantly. “For gods’ sake, you’re apologising for almost dying?!”

Elsa returned to her seat and nodded, “Unfortunately, yes. And apparently that’s not even enough.”

“But why?”

She watched as her sister slide that piece of paper to the ‘deal with later’ shelf and pull up the next piece of paper from the top of her stack like it was nothing important. “Because if that’s what it takes to keep Arendelle safe, I have to. Queens don’t have a personal life, Anna.”

“Well this queen has a sister who disagrees.” Elsa tilted her head and gave her a tired look. She shook her head in disagreement and walked back to her table, picking up that letter and reading it again. “No, don’t give me that look, your life is important, Elsa, you’re my sister, I _need_ you. We’ll figure this out together, okay?”

There was a look in Elsa’s eyes, her sister was feeling so many things she couldn’t distinguish them all. There was a hint of gratefulness that she didn’t understand. Following Elsa’s odd way of thinking, she assumed her sister was grateful for claiming she mattered. Which was ridiculous. Everyone mattered. Even Hans. To be frank, she felt a little sorry for the man for punching him, considering he was punished again upon returning home.

And then there was a sense of hopelessness and remorse all mixed up with the adoration she felt from her sister. She leaned further onto the table, almost falling face front in trying to catch the emotions her sister was trying to convey. She hated when she couldn’t understand Elsa when the monarch in turn read her like an open picture book. A small smile crept onto her sister’s lips, and she forgot it all, “Thank you, Anna.”

“What are sisters for? Together forever, remember?” She laughed. But Elsa didn’t reply, busy returning to her stack of paperwork. “Right, right… so much work, so little sisters-time.”

Elsa looked up at the princess and frowned as she watched her return to her own table. “Anna.” She called softly. “One day you and Kristoff are going to take over the throne, you realise that, right?”

“W-w-what?! No! Elsa you’re the Queen!” Anna almost fall back if not for the back of her chair.

“Yes, but you’re getting married and you’ll have a baby, right?”

The redhead flushed like a tomato at the thought, “Well we haven’t thought about our relationship that far yet, but I guess so? But wouldn’t the throne be passed on to our child directly from you?”

“Indeed…” Elsa whispered before returning to her work again, leaving Anna confused and lost as usual. Her sister was obviously hiding something. She couldn’t find out what, not yet, but she had every intentions of doing so. Thirteen years of being shut out, she wasn’t quite looking forward to either of them having secrets again… not that she ever hid any from the older girl.

“Elsa?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you not intend to find a man?” The question caught the queen’s attention as she immediately perked up, but her countenance still unreadable.

“No, I… don’t seem to have any liking towards men.”

“Oh. Oh. What about women then? I won’t judge, sister-secrets.” She gestured to zip her lips. Despite being taken back a little by the reply, she didn’t think much of it. Come to think of it, Hans _did_ say nobody was getting anywhere with her. But was that not because of her fear for her own magic?

“I’d rather not talk about my preferences with you, Anna.” With no hesitation in her voice, Anna knew that was as far as she could go with her sister… for now.

That night, Anna found herself in bed with her sister. Despite her sister cuddling her so tightly she almost couldn’t breathe, she found that wasn’t the reason she couldn’t sleep. Combing her fingers through her sister’s platinum blonde hair, she couldn’t help but find it calming. Calming, why, she didn’t know. There was this nagging feeling itching at the back of her mind, clawing from the insides of her heart like something bad was about to happen. Wrecking her mind, she couldn’t seem to find an answer. In retrospection, it felt like Elsa shut her out that afternoon. Did her sister not trust her enough to confide in her with her romantic preferences? But love was love, right? Elsa was so difficult to understand.

Eventually her mind was reduced to mush and she could no longer think straight. With sleep heavy on her eyes, she ran her hands down her sister’s hair one last time, soothing her aching chest and fell asleep.

The next morning, she found Elsa’s side of the bed empty with a piece of letter neatly set by the nightstand.

_Dear Anna,_

_I am terribly sorry to leave you like this. You know I am your sister, and I love you. So please, please, please, understand me when I say this. I am doing this for you, for Arendelle._

_By the time you are reading this letter, I am probably on my way to the Southern Isles. Negotiations between the Southern Isles and Arendelle has been going on for months now and that letter you’ve read has been due for weeks now, their ships will arrive any time soon. Please, Anna, for the love of God, keep yourself somewhere safe. I have already informed Kai that you are not to leave the castle and to evacuate Arendelle, should I fail to protect all of you._

_Anna, I know I am still feared in Arendelle. People are still afraid I cannot control my powers, or turn on them. There are still mothers out there who worry I may hurt their children, farmers distressed by their crops’ produce, traders who do not trust my ethics. And I do not blame them. Despite having my magic in check, even I, sometimes, do not trust myself to keep Arendelle safe from me. It might sound crazy coming from me, but I am well aware the limits of my powers are almost non-existent. Realistically speaking, I probably can take on more than the Southern Isles on my own. I wish no man in Arendelle harm, and I want Arendelle to believe that. That their queen had nothing but them in mind. That their queen is worth trusting._

_During my absence, I need you to take my place as Queen. Arendelle loves you, they know you love them too. So you should have no problem taking over the throne. I have already had Kai arranged your council meetings and work to do. You can do this, I know you can. Think of this as a trial, Anna, I promise you, I will be back. Sisters forever, together forever, remember?_

_Love,_

_Elsa_

If it wasn’t for the fact it was handwritten by Elsa, Anna would’ve crushed the letter. Now realising what that nagging feeling was all about the previous night, she ran out of the room. Still in her nightgown, she was stopped by countless servants and even a guard or two. But with adrenaline coursing through her veins, her heart pumping its hardest and fastest, nobody stood a chance. Not the calls of Kristoff, not the call of Kai and her guards, not even the crowd forming around her… until she reached the harbour. With the only thing standing in her way was a tall, thick wall of ice.

Elsa.

She always had everything all planned out. Always had a backup for everything.

“Elsa!” Through the wall, she saw someone stop in their movement and turn to face her. Just for a moment before seemingly to quicken their pace. Knowing her sister had yet to board the ship entirely, Anna refused to give up. Heart still pumping hard in her aching chest, she crushed her shoulder against the wall. She almost couldn’t feel the aching in her arms and continued to push on until she ran out of energy. And then suddenly the walls fell, sending Anna to the ground.

“Elsa! You can’t leave!” Quickly, she picked herself up and jumped in attempt to grab onto the departing ship but to be held back by a pair of strong, muscular, hairy, familiar arms. Kristoff’s. She would’ve rolled her eyes if she wasn’t so pissed. “Elsa, you promised! We’d fix this together!” She yelled, and in so, realised she actually didn’t.

It hit her like snow shot into her heart. It all came crashing down on her. Elsa had _let_ her find out about the letter. She wanted her to know to be wary of the Southern Isles in future. She shared their bed that night to be sure her sister wouldn’t be up before she did that morning. She held her tightly knowing this was probably the last time she could hold onto someone. She had told Kai, the guards, the captain of the ship everything before her. She knew they may not be able to stop her, so she built that wall of ice to make sure Anna couldn’t stop her.

Then… in that letter, did she mean her, or Anna?

Feeling all her blood freeze, Anna’s face paled, and all the energy she had in her left along with her livelihood. Anna was no more. She slammed her fist onto the stone floor with all the strength she could muster and felt nothing. Nothing but the emptiness in her chest. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she couldn’t breathe.

Weeks later, a ship was sighted in a distance. The first ship entering Arendelle’s waters in weeks. It didn’t take long before someone managed to identify the flag, announcing the queen’s return.

An enthusiastic crowd gathered in the harbours before running away as the ship nearly crashed against the stoned walls. It made Anna wonder how she had managed in the past weeks to take over the throne. Maybe Elsa was right, she could do this. And now that she had put in her hardest, she could take off an even greater load off her sister, allowing them to spend more time together. Upon hearing her sister’s return, she couldn’t help but feel optimistic and run down the halls, exiting the castle and made way her to the harbour. Shoving through the crowd, the princess excitedly shouted her sister’s name repeatedly.

“Elsa! Elsa!” She was unable to wipe the grin off her face until her sister was before her. Man after man, sailors exited the ship. Some had scratches, some had deep, long scars that looked like they would still be bleeding if not for ice on their hands. When the platinum blonde hair she was so familiar with didn’t appear, she ran aboard the ship to look for her sister.

“Elsa? Where are you?! Elsa, we can play hide-and-seek later, please!” Her pulse raced with every second passed without her sister in sight. It was only until she found the cabin with “Elsa” written on it when she found her sister. Lying in bed, Elsa laid unconscious. Sleeping.

She felt like she could breathe again at the sight of her sister. Without knowing, she found tears slipping down her face as she leaned on the bed over her sister. She let out the biggest sigh and hugged her sister, “Finally, you’re home.”

“Anna?” She felt more than heard the whisper tickling her ear. And then a light snicker. “The sailors owe me, they had better got their krones ready. Hi, Anna.”

Anna pulled back from the hug. It was only then she noticed the trickles of perspiration covering her sister’s forehead. “Elsa, are you all right?” She carried her sister out of the cabin, running wherever there was light. “Help! My sister needs help! The queen needs help!”

But there seemed to be no doctors in the harbour. Or maybe nobody dared to treat the queen in fear of hurting her more than she already was. “Call Kai! Somebody!” The crowd dispersed more quickly than she had expected, while the sailors remained there but Anna didn’t care.

“Anna,” Elsa called, “Anna. Stop, listen to me.”

“Don’t give me the your time is up crap, Elsa, you’re going to live, I promise you, you’re going to live!”

“Anna, I have been poisoned, there’s no way out of this.”

“Our doctors can help, Elsa, don’t be ridiculous.” With her mind racing, she couldn’t tell she was the ridiculous one.

“Anna,”

“Don’t Anna me, we can get through this! You promised you’d return, Elsa!”

“And I did, didn’t I?” Elsa laughed.

“I got no time for jokes, Elsa! Please, you’ll get through this!”

“I got no time either, Anna, remember, I love you.”

\- - -

Elsa peeked out from behind a door. Just a few steps away was her grandmother, playing with her younger sister, in their room. She could hear her yelping every time her grandmother poked a spot her younger sister was most ticklish. She knew, because her younger sister told her not to touch her there because she’s sensitive. And she promised she never would. A pout formed on her face as she watched her sister allow their grandmother to do so.

“The next time you ever want to do anything, do it with Elsa, okay sweetie?” A redhead with a braid sliding down her left shoulder giggled as her grandmother tickled her causing her to choke on her response. “And even if Elsa says no, you follow her and make sure she’s really fine before you do it on your own, okay?”

“Yes, nana!” she squealed, still struggling free from the older woman’s prodding fingers.

It was like her grandmother herself had magic. Turning around, without so much as a trace of surprise or shock on her face, she smiled as if she expected to see her, “Hey Elsa.” Her wrinkly eyes shivered as she forced a smile on her tired face.

“Hi nana.” She greeted back, making her way over and sitting on the other side of the bed. “Are mama and papa not back yet?”

“Unfortunately so. But Grandpa is back from work, he’s in the bathroom, will be out in a minute.” Her nana beamed. Elsa simply nodded in response, but everyone knew she was grandpa’s girl. He was the only one she could relate to, for some reason.

Maybe it was because of what her grandfather did for a living, and maybe it was because of his vast knowledge in the topic she loved talking and listening to most about; buildings. For some reason her grandpa seemed to know a lot about architecture, despite being royalty and trained in politics. She never questioned it, merely looked up to that man to become a great queen one day who could not only care for Arendelle, but her family, and her hobbies as well.

“Nana, nana,” her younger sister called, clapping for their grandmother’s attention from her lap. “Tell story, tell story!” She then stood up on her grandmother’s lap and cupped her nana’s face.

Elsa, who had been silently listening to the matured woman for the past five minutes from outside the door looked up from her hands. She was only six years old and couldn’t seem to wrap her head around the story about what her nana was going to share. And it was going to be the fifth time she could remember her nana sharing it this month. And it was only third. She truly hoped she didn’t tell it again during yule.

Her grandmother chuckled, “Maybe later, little one. I know Elsa doesn’t like this story.”

“It’s not that I don’t like it, I just don’t understand.”

“What do you not understand?”

“Every time you tell it, it’s like something is different in it.” She could have sworn every time she heard the story, her nana added a little something in it. It was like it got more and more detailed every time it was retold, like her grandmother could recall the story more and more clearly.

“Magic, magic!” Anna giggled and Elsa was sure she was simply saying it because it was one of the most unique word in the story.

Her grandmother frowned, and didn’t say anything. Which almost worried Elsa, because her grandmother never was seldom quiet. Just like Anna, her grandmother was a lively woman.

“How about I let you in on a secret later, Elsa?” Someone said, patting her shoulder. Without her noticing, her grandfather had entered the room and stood beside her, her grandfather pulled a chair and took a sit. He gave his wife a look who then nodded back, agreeing on something Elsa couldn’t figure out what. “Go ahead, love. Elsa, I want you to listen carefully, okay?” He said.

Elsa puffed out one cheek and considered before answering, “Okay.”

“Secwet Secwet!” Anna iterated with her mouth full, and everyone laughed.

“Once upon a time… there was a kingdom covered in snowflake of one kind. _One_ kind.” She said excitedly. “It all started a long time ago, when there lived two sisters. One of them, the older one, had magic! She had command over ice and snow. With the snap of her fingers, she could build a snowman. With the flick of her wrist, she could build a golem. One night, her younger sister dragged her out to play one day, demanding she did her magic. And she did. They were playing, it was all fun and games until… she slipped!” Little Anna gasped and Elsa shook her head, unsure if the three years old even understood what their grandmother was saying. “And shot the younger sister in the head and snow froze all over their backyard. The younger sister fell sick, terribly sick and lost her memories. It was then the older sister realised that she was a danger to everybody. Why could she do this while nobody else could? It puzzled her, and it scared her. Afraid of hurting her younger sister again, she locked herself in her room. For thirteen years.”

“How did she eat?”

“What a smart girl, as expected of you.” She said, patting the girl’s head. “She had food sent to her room. Sometimes at night, she could leave her room for her meals instead of having them in the day. Her parents could have meals with her, but it was only her younger sister that wasn’t allowed to see her.”

“That’s sad.”

“Indeed. But all the sadness ended thirteen years later. After their parents died, someone had to take over the family business, naturally, the older sister had to.”

“But she’s stuck in her room!”

Her grandmother laughed and said, “So she has no choice to come out.”

Elsa frowned, not understanding anything in the story so far. It made no sense. How could someone who locked her sister out show such unfair treatment? Was everyone else more important than her sister? Anna was her best and most important friend in the world, she would never do that to Anna.

“When she finally appeared, the younger sister was so happy to see her, and yearned to become friends with her older sister again. But the older sister turned down all her attempts, and then she ran away. In her panic, she cast a spell on her homeland. It was summer, but then it started to snow…” She whispered the last part.

“Wooooooooh,” Anna whispered along. She let out a sleepy yawn and snuggled against her grandmother’s stomach.

“But despite her dramatic escape, her younger sister refused to give up. She wanted her sister back so badly she searched high and low for her sister, and when she found her, she got shot in her heart because the older sister refused to go home with her.”

“That’s rude,” she crossed her arms. Watching her grandmother tuck her sister in, she tucked herself in as well, knowing the secret was no longer going to be shared. It was bed time and princesses could not stay up past ten.

Her grandmother laughed, “Indeed, it was rude. But it also hurt. She would’ve died if it wasn’t for an act of true love.”

“How do you know it wasn’t because her sister lifted the spell? Why would someone hurt her younger sister? I wouldn’t hurt Anna.”

“She didn’t mean to and she didn’t know how to lift it. And what was the act of true love?”

Her grandmother held out a hand, her palm facing her granddaughter and smiled. Elsa didn’t understand, it was a scar she had seen on her grandmother every time she flipped the page of a book she read to them on some nights. It looked like scratches on her knuckles, like her grandmother had a certain bad experience with a cat.

She turned to her grandfather with a questioning look, whose eyes looked half-open, and looked pointedly at his wife’s hand.

She turned back and still didn’t get it. Tracing the scar across her grandmother’s fist.

“Your nana used to love someone… until she punched him in the face.” Her grandfather spoke up.

She felt the bed move as her grandmother stood up and walk over to their window. “Nana love someone before you?” She asked.

He chortled before coughing when his wife gave him a mean frown. “That’s right, before me. And that man almost killed your nana’s older sister.”

And then it hit Elsa. “N-nana?” The old woman nodded slowly with a smile.

“The story is much more complicated. This man’s brothers were not happy about nana punching him, so they declared war with Arendelle. Wanting to prove she was not a scary witch and can protect her kingdom, your nana’s sister fought the war on her own. Tens of thousands of men against one woman.” He said. There was so much pride in his voice as much as weight that caused Elsa’s shoulders to fall. “Arendelle may have won the war, but they lost a great queen, and your nana lost a sister.” He added with a sigh.

“Ah, the first snowflake has fallen.” Her grandmother smiled very weakly to herself. “Do you think Olaf will be there?” She asked nobody in particular.

“Do you want to build a snowman?” She began to sing. “Come on let’s go and play,” her voice started to shake. Not from tiredness, but from tears Elsa knew threatened to spill. “I never see you anymore, come out that door, it’s like you’ve gone away…”

Elsa sat quietly in bed and watched as her grandmother sang. Somehow, she felt like she knew this song. Though not the lyrics, she might have heard the tune somewhere before, perhaps in one of the lullabies sang to her. She then turned to her grandfather who sat quietly, watching as his wife continued to sing. There was a sadness in his eye that made her want to hug him, but at the same time, she knew it wouldn’t help. So helplessly, she clenched her hold on her blanket, unknowing frost was spreading from her fingertips. Again.

“Do you know why you are given the name Elsa, Elsa?” Her grandmother finally spoke up. Her voice was so soft Elsa shook her head, never having felt the need to ask. But somehow, now, she felt she knew where her name came from.

“When your mother told me she wanted two children, I told her if the older one is a son, he had to be called Elias, and if daughter, Elsa.” She said as she sat down by the window. Her back leaning forward against the triangular frame, she tucked her legs to her chest. “Elsa was… the best sister one could ever have. She was unpredictable, but every single act she does was with me and Arendelle in mind. When she shut me out, it was to keep me safe. When she ran away, it was to keep Arendelle and me away from danger; her. When she left that morning before I could even wake up to stop her, she left a note saying ‘I’ll be back’, but she never did.” She forced a laugh at the memory, “Well not really. But she did it to keep the Southern Isles away from us. And that is why Arendelle is what it is now, all thanks to Elsa.”

“I don’t expect you to live up to her legacy, but when I saw you open your eyes that winter morning, I _knew_. You would, anyway. Because you look too much like her to not do so.”

“It’s time, Kristoff.” Elsa was about to ask if she had to sleep now, or did her grandparents have to go back to work again when her grandfather shook his head and walked over to his wife and carried her back to his seat. She seemed so stiff, visibly shaking despite the few meters away from her bed as she climbed into her husband’s arms. Cradling his wife, Kristoff pulled her closely to his chest and whispered something Elsa couldn’t hear. Even then, his wife’s eyes did not seem to leave the window as she nodded absentmindedly.

Finally, when she turned from the window to face her that Elsa could tell fatigue was hitting her nana. Her eyes all dark and felt hollow, deprived of all the life it displayed in the past six years. “Elsa, can you do the magic for nana one last time?”

One last time? Slowly, Elsa gulped and nodded. Holding her hands up, she conjured a ball of flurry before her grandmother.

Mesmerised, she didn’t take her eyes of it and watched is it swirled in the air and the surrounding snowflakes transformed into various sizes. “Now make it snow.”

Without a second thought, she clasped her hand together and it exploded into thousands of crystal flakes falling slowly through the air.

“Did you know, your snowflake is one of a kind as well? Never… deprive… Anna of that." She smiled one last time as her eyes blinked shut for the last time.

“I’ll protect Anna, nana. Anna and Arendelle.” It wasn’t even the appropriate response, but somehow she felt it was. She didn’t know how or when the words left her lips until they did. She thought it, but she didn’t expect herself to say it. She expected herself to just say ‘yes’ even though she didn’t know why, but it just felt so natural to her. “Goodnight, nana.” _I hope you meet Elsa and build lots of snowmen together._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	30. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy playtime between the two princess. All of a sudden, a kiss?! Inspired by xxspiritkeeperxx. (Canon divergence; elsanna; SFW)

“Psst, Elsa!” Elsa ducked her head slightly, just low enough to spot the source of the voice below her table. Squatting under the table, Anna giggled silently behind both her hands but her eyes screamed with excitement. “Psst, let’s go play!”

“Your highness?” A louder voice from above, much lower, and certainly much more rigid than her younger sister’s, called out from a short distance from her table. “Is something wrong?” Mr. Niles asked, stroking spine of one of the books he selected from the shelf. He wasn’t even looking back, Elsa couldn’t understand how the man figured she paused for just a short moment.

“N-no, it’s nothing, Mr. Niles,” Elsa replied. And then she received a light tug on her foot and she felt her slippers fall off, causing her to squeak.

“Your highness, are you not well?” The man finally turned around, probably upon hearing the unexpected high pitched sound she made.

“No, no, Mr. Niles, it’s just that…” She bit her lips and rubbed her left hand, kicking her legs quickly just so the five year old beneath the table wouldn’t catch it, but made sure not to be too forceful in her movements so she wouldn’t hurt her.

Spotting the little toes sticking out from under the table, the man in spectacles sighed as he walked over to Elsa’s table. Obviously, the younger princess was up to no good again. He truly wondered what Kai and Gerda were doing when their current jobs were to care for that rambunctious little monkey while their parents were away. He gently placed three books at the corner and watched as the older princess struggle to come up with an answer, still avoiding eye contact, evidently conflicted between possibly being rude and the bad sister that wouldn’t play with Anna.

Elsa didn’t mind whether or not they continued, after all, she loves Mathematics. Numbers were so fun for her, and it seemed like every day she was learning new tricks to play with them.

But Anna. Obviously, other than playing with numbers all day, playing with her sister was always the most fun. And the younger princess had grown impatient of waiting for her older sister.

As the tutor bent down to pick up the little girl from under the table, he said, “Since we have been going on for two hours now, why don’t you take a break?” Anna squealed upon getting caught. Carried by her waist, she was brought to sight to Elsa above the table, before being put down. “Besides, I have matters to discuss with his Majesty.” He said with a proud grin.

Elsa’s eyes brightened immediately and put her hands on the table, almost like an eager puppy to be let out of her cage. With a bright big smile she couldn’t resist, she turned to look at Mr. Niles to be sure he meant what he said. “Really?”

“Elsa, hurry, hurry!” Anna called out, already running to the door. She hopped, skipped, bounced, the princess couldn’t tell, and waved her hands in the air wildly.

“Run along now, your highness, I’ll see you in an hour or two.”

“Thank you, Mr. Niles.” Elsa nodded as she climbed off the stack of books on her chair, put back on her fallen slipper, and ran off with her sister into their room.

Gently pushing their door shut and ensuring a click, not a slam that Anna usually would do earning them a scolding from Madam Gerda. “So what do you want to play today?” She whispered, not knowing why she was speaking so softly.

“I wanna be prince! I wanna be prince!” Anna yelled out. Elsa thanked her ancestors for the huge rooms their castle had, should anyone have heard what Anna just said, they would probably be storming in and given them a good nagging until their ears fell off.

She chuckled and climbed up her bed, “You can’t be a prince, a prince is a boy. You’re a girl.”

Anna climbed along, “But I wanna kill dragon!” She jumped on her sister’s bed and repeated her words again, “I wanna kill dragon, dragon!!” Almost roaring.

“You don’t have to be a prince to fight a dragon, you can be a knight.” Elsa said. She got off her bed and went to the drawer beside her to pull out a green hat. It wasn’t tall like the ones she saw the guards of Arendelle wearing, but it did have a feather stuck to it, and that had to mean something.

“Here, this shall be your helmet.” She held out to Anna. The younger princess climbed down and she climbed back onto her bed, “Now I can be the ice dragon you fight.” Tipping toes and standing tall on her bed, she looked down at her sister and twiddled her fingers to lengthen them with snow and curled them to imitate a dragon’s claws.

Anna frowned, “No, you can be the princess. Or what would I be fighting a dragon for?”

Elsa raised an eyebrow. She had been a princess for eight years of her life and now she is to act like a princess? That wasn’t fun. “But I already am a princess.” She made the claws disappear and pouted. It was like her body was already agreeing to it before she did. She huffed at herself for giving in too easily to her younger sister. It was unfair the older sister had to always give in to the younger one. She scrambled to the far corner of her bed and picked up her blue princess doll, “Why can’t Essa be princess instead?”

Anna crossed her arms and pouted back, “I don’t want to save Essa, I want to save Elsa!”

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t unfair considering how adorable and protective her little sister was. “Alright, alright. Okay, this bed is the castle, and I’m the princess. Wait! What about the dragon?”

“You can make one!” Anna giggled. “I’ll go get my sword!” She said as she ran off to her side of the bed.

Elsa shuffled her hands and created a little snowball, and blasted it onto the space beside her bed, forming the base of the dragon. She then climbed down and conjured another flurry to give her little dragon, extending its long neck and waved her arms to form its wings. She then tapped the back of the almost forming dragon to give it scales.

Anna roared from her side of the room. In her hand, was an unsharpened pencil and her pillow… That was an awfully tiny sword, she laughed inwardly.

“Dragon! Let the princess go! Or I will slay you!” She growled, pointing her pencil in her almost-complete dragon’s direction.

“Anna, this is Marshmallow.” She introduced proudly, gesturing her hands to the dragon she made in less than five minutes.

Anna raised an eye before returning to her role as a knight, “Marshmallow, let the princess go or I shall slay you!”

Elsa quickly climbed back onto her bed and placed her hand over her forehead, “Oh no, what shall I do? Oh Knight of Arendelle, please, go home! I don’t want you to get hurt!”

“Never, my life is for you, my princess!” She shouted and proceeded to stab the snow-dragon. “Charge!”

Behind her back, Elsa tried to maintain her dragon’s shape by casting bits of snow at the disfigured snow… thing. With Anna’s random swinging, in no time, her dragon was nothing but a pile of snow. A part of her died a little seeing her creation broken into nothingness, but she paid no mind, knowing she could always create another one.

Anna then pretended to scale the bed like it was Mount Everest and after getting impatient, she scrambled up and tackled her sister. “My princess, are you alright?!” She yelled excitedly, “Did you see that, did you see that? I killed a dragon!”

Elsa giggled at her sister’s excitement upon slaying her incomplete creation. “Yes, you’re my hero, Anna. Aren’t you supposed to carry me out of the castle?”

“Oh.” Anna then stood up and with a huff, she dug her fingers under her sister and attempted to lift her bridal-style, only to fail miserably and cause Elsa to yelp as she fell off her bed. “I’m sorry, princess! I’m so sorry!”

Surprised her younger sister was still in character, Elsa called out, “I’m fine, just come down already!” She giggled.

Anna jumped down, landing on the pile of snow and crawled in between her sister’s unceremoniously open legs. Her hands on her sister’s dress, she leaned forward and pushed aside Elsa’s fringe. “Are you hurt, my princess?”

Suddenly remembering a story she recently heard mama reading to her, Elsa let herself collapse on the floor and feigned her unconsciousness. “No, I’m not alright, I’m dead.” She whispered.

Anna almost broke character and laughed, but covered her mouth with both hands, “Oh no, what shall I do?!” She cried out in a poorly acted panic.

“Kiss me, and I will wake up.” She whispered back, as softly as possible. The dead weren’t supposed to talk, but if not, they were probably going to be stuck in this story because Anna doesn’t read or listen to mama’s storytelling. Up till now it still baffled her how her sister could never sit through storytelling and run off to Kai or Gerda for chocolates instead.

She heard a gasp before feeling her sister climb over her, “A-A-A kiss?” When she didn’t respond, she heard her sister say, “Oh-ohkay…”

A warm hand glided over her cheeks and pushed aside her fringe again and before she could prepare herself, a pair of soft lips landed on her forehead, causing her to shiver. Feeling her sister’s movements, Anna shouted, “You’re alive! You’re alive! I have saved the princess!” She jumped up from her kneeling position and ran around her sister, bouncing on the not-so-much-of-a-pile of snow.

Sitting up, Elsa pulled her overly-excited little sister for a kiss. Forgetting her temporary disadvantaged height, her kiss that meant to just be showered on her sister’s forehead, landed on her sisters lips instead. Heat flushed on both girls’ cheeks and Elsa quickly covered her mouth, oh no, what had they done? For the first time in her life, Elsa felt warmth swelling in her cheeks, and it wasn’t entirely a comfortable feeling, she decided.

“Is that my reward?!” Anna asked with a giddy grin on her face, breaking her train of thoughts.

“Y-y-yeah, that’s it. Papa and mama always kissed like that and said it was only for people you love. You’re my knight in shining armour and I love you for saving me, right?” She laughed along. Good recovery, she thanked her sister mentally.

The younger princess squealed before tackling her sister to the ground with a hug, shouting a “Yes!” and showered her sister with kisses all over her faces as well, “I love you, Elsa, you’re the best princess ever.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	31. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few hours of jealousy-filled trick-or-treating in their new neighbourhood, Elsa and Anna returns home to share a little intimate moment by the fireplace. Fluff ensues, sorta. Inspired by fanart of patronustrip (http://patronustrip.tumblr.com/post/101423008095/the-halloween-livestream-4-to-live-without). (Modern AU; elsanna; SFW)

“Admit it, you enjoyed yourself.” Elsa said with a smirk on her face as she clicked the door shut.

Anna walked over to the fireplace and placed her keys on it and let out a contented sigh. She rolled her eyes at her sister. Admittedly, _hell yeah,_ she did. “No,” she blatantly lied, forcing to hide a grin on her face, not wanting to appear childish.

“Hey, you guys are back!” A voice piped up from behind the fireplace. Sitting by the balcony, was a snowman’s head on a pumpkin. “I got bored so I tried switching bodies with the pumpkins you guys left around and now I’m stuck. Help!” Olaf said. The poor snowman couldn’t go out that night –or any other for that matter- in fear of people finding out he wasn’t actually human, nor could he help unpack with his arms made of twig.

“Come on, admit it. You _totally_ enjoyed it.” Elsa joined the redhead in starting the fire, her heels clicking with every step, Anna’s throat dried. “Hey there, Olaf. Give us a minute, I need Anna to admit she enjoyed herself. You should’ve seen your face, Anna, they literally lit up like a jack-o-lantern when they offered Freddos or Kinder Surprise. You were practically drooling”

Anna leaned back into the embrace after the fire was lit. Feeling the contours of her sister through that thin silky dress against her chest, she wished she wasn’t actually wearing this suit. Then again, this suit was the reason why Elsa was in that dress in the first place. It was the only thing she was willing to wear for Halloween because she hated dressing up in the first place, in fact, she hated going trick or treating. It made her feel immature, and it was the last thing she wanted Elsa to think her as.

To be frank, she really wanted to dress up as a cowboy, but Elsa disliked cowboys and had nothing to match. Conversely, Elsa _had_ a match for her striped suit; a black dress that caressed her curves with purple transparent fitting sleeves revealing her back. Oh thank the gods she decided to go along with her sister.

All night, she could feel the eyes of the entire street on her sister and she couldn’t resist the urge to wrap an arm around her sister, staking her claim. She wondered how many of them weren’t actually staring at Elsa’s butt. It felt good, she had to admit, when all the gazes slowly disappeared, knowing everyone learned her sister was taken. Having just moved in, nobody knew they were siblings, so they could be as playful as they wanted. But that also meant Anna was tired from unpacking and was even more so reluctant to go trick-or-treating. But picturing the blonde in a black sexy dress like that, how could she say no?

The tiny flame quickly took over the leftover dried wood and burst into a bright orange blaze, giving light to the room. Warmth spread from her right shoulder, and her breathing hitched when she felt _hands_ reach up to her neck. Anna managed a smile as she felt her sister pepper butterfly kisses behind her ear, licking and gnawing it, it was all she could do to not let out a moan.

“Admit it, Anna.” Elsa sang. “Here, your share of _chocolate_ , Mr Addams.” She said, handing Anna her pumpkin bag, as she walked pass Anna, making her way to the dining table to pour her pumpkin of candy out.

But before she could take a third step towards the table, she felt a strong tug onto her hand. Anna picked the pumpkin off her hand and reeled her sister into her arms.

Teal eyes met blue. Standing between pale moonlight on one side and the flickering of the flames on the other, Elsa’s eyes seemed to shine the brightest. She had never seen her sister so happy in her life. And boy, was she glad, even honoured, to be with her. Other than the chocolate, other than the dress, she simply enjoyed being by Elsa’s side, but she wouldn’t admit it. Not with Olaf around. But Anna relented with a pout, “Fine, I enjoyed it.”

A cheek muscle tugged onto her lips, forcing a smile as the blonde frowned. Sensing Anna’s mood change, she pulled herself closer and rested her head on her sister’s neck. Although she hadn’t been aware of the entire neighbourhood ogling her butt, she knew when the people who greeted her when she knocked on their doors were staring at her boobs and her sister wasn’t happy about it. She wouldn’t admit it to Anna but she loved it when the redhead acted all possessive of her. The tight grip she held over hips despite the smile on her face, Elsa couldn’t help but grin even wider as she said ‘Treat or treat!’ at every door.

She cupped her lover’s cheeks and said, “I knew you’d like it,” feeling Anna’s embrace tighten on her. She couldn’t say it outright that she had chosen to dress as Mortica for Anna - the redhead would implode at that – but if she said the entire event tonight was for her, the candy collecting, the dress, and the night out, it was entirely different. Anna wouldn’t know what her sister meant and would simply understand whatever Elsa did was for her.

“Wanna dance?” She asked, pulling herself out of the hold. Her grin widened when she noted that Anna’s eyes had brightened up.

“Sure.”

They hadn’t unpacked the living room furniture yet so there was no music. But they didn’t dance to silence, their footsteps tapped against the concrete floor accompanying the sparks of the flames and the crinkling of wood. Their candies rustled in their bags every time they made a swift turn, and as time passed, the room seemed to warm up even further. They didn’t know how long they had waltzed until Olaf broke the ‘silence’.

“Um, guys?”

“Shut up, Olaf.” Anna scolded softly before glancing back at her lover, bending her back, dipping Elsa forward. “How long has it been since we've waltzed? “

“Oh Gomez… hours,” Elsa bit her teeth to hold back a laugh. When Anna raised an eyebrow, her moustache wriggled and a side fell off her lips. At that, the blonde burst into giggles as her sister’s teal eyes examined her. She knew her sister was probably asking genuinely - since she didn’t watch the Addams family - but she couldn’t help but recall the reference. The redhead was probably tired from constantly watching their feet to not step on her sister’s, since she had only ever taken two hours of waltz lessons when they were young. With a hand holding tightly onto the redhead’s back, Elsa hide her mouth for a laugh.

“Don’t hide your laugh,” Anna said changing the topic, her cheeks burning with embarrassment, pulling her hand away, her own hand sliding to the back of her neck. “I love it.”

With such sincerity in her eyes, Elsa didn’t know how to respond. Anna had always been so blunt and direct with her words, and despite having lived with her for twenty years, she still didn’t know how to react to them. And so she blushed.

Silence filled the air again and Elsa could feel the intensity of her lover’s eyes on her, shining brightly as a strong flame danced in them. She wondered for a split second was that the reflection of the fireplace because it seemed too strong, burning so freely, too beautiful to match something held in a box-like space. “Kiss me,” she whispered, pulling her down from the neck.

At first, their lips met softly, barely brushing each other before Anna pulled back, surprised. And when she saw the reciprocity in her sister’s eyes, she leaned down for another kiss. Not harder, but gentler and longer. She couldn’t help but want more, pushing herself forward, feeling Elsa’s weight on her increase and her legs sliding across the floor. Feeling the blonde’s hair dig into her neatly tied bun, she smiled into the kiss before hungrily sucking softly onto Elsa’s lower lips until a soft whimper escaped the blonde’s lips and the blonde’s entire weight trembling on her neck. “Anna, I’m falling.”

Quickly breaking the kiss, she pulled her lover up and laughed. “I’m sorry,” before embracing her one more time, washing away all jealousy, all need to hide herself anymore. They were in a new home, away from everybody they knew, where nobody knew them. She could be Anna, with nobody to impress. Hell, she could be childish, since her lover knew her literally her whole life, and not need to act like an adult for no one would judge her.

“Come on, let’s go see what my Kinder Surprise has. I hope it has that car toy I saw on the ad.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	32. Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Elsa’s day off, Anna decides to spend time together watching movies… inappropriate movies. (Modern AU; elsanna; SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated myself for writing this. But it's funny so I hope you enjoy it :)

It was a relatively quiet day in the house of Arendelle. CEO Elsa had taken the day off specially to spend time with her younger sister. 'I have a list of to-dos made to make up for the 13 years we haven't played with each other', her younger sister claimed. With that said, Kai cleared the queen's schedule, a little too willingly in Elsa's opinion, while Anna locked the study room so the older sister couldn't enter. All work-related rooms, in fact, had been locked, which left Elsa in her sister's room. Yes, even Elsa's room had books, so she locked out of that. So basically, Elsa had been trapped.

Kristoff gave Kai a nod so the butler could take his leave. He leaned back and glanced around the corridor, admiring the grandeur architecture. The walls were white, covered with intricate golden trims. In between every two pillar was a table with a vase, a painting. He then remembered he had passed by a few statues too, not knowing who the people were, he decided they were just some famous people somewhere in history.

"Anna! Calm down." A yell broke the blond out of his reveries. He turned back to face the door before him and raised an eyebrow. Elsa? Honestly, he wasn’t expecting her to be around today.

He wrapped his hand around the golden door knob, it felt cool to touch, just like the air in the mansion. He was about to turn the knob but hesitated for a moment. What if they were fighting? Well that would be awkward…

"No, Elsa! You suck!" He heard his best friend yell back and then a high pitched scream. Quickly, he twisted the cool metal in hand and swung the door open, rushing inside.

Two girls lying by the bed, one with the pillow in their hand, turned to the door.

"That's some hardcore sex." The words left his mouth before his mind even processed it. Oh shit.

"Kristoff!" The redhead and blonde exclaimed. A pillow was then thrust into his face.

Kristoff caught the pillow before it fell and held it up in defence. "Calm down feistypants I was kidding." He ducked his head as a textbook was flew over his head.

"Then get out of my room!" He then felt something small bounce off the pillow. He then saw a bottle fell to the ground, rattling on the floor.

"Alright, take it easy though you two are getting sweaty." He tossed the pillow back before running out the room. “That was hot, by the way!”

"Get out!" The two sisters yelled again.

When Elsa finally heard the door click, she let out a sigh of relief. Upon hearing footsteps of the blond outside getting softer and softer, informing her he was leaving, she turned to glare at the younger girl and asked, "Why are we even doing this?"

"Doing what?" Anna asked as she hopped off the bed. She wiped off the sheen of sweat over her forehead and swatted it away. “Phew, the air conditioning in my room really needs some fixing, Kristoff’s right, it’s hot in here.”

She walked over to a cabinet to pull out a brown box. It was heavy and rustling sounds could be heard as she walked back over to the bed. When she dropped the box on the bed, Elsa felt the box sink into the mattress, and she almost bounced.

"This!" She spread her arms out over the box.

"What about it?" Anna asked again with a not so innocent smirk.

"Sisters shouldn't do this,” Elsa deadpanned.

Anna shoved her hand to cover Elsa’s mouth and wagged a finger. "Okay, first of all, we aren't really related by blood. So however intimate we get, it’s legal.” She leaned forward as she removed her hand and gave her sister a peck on the lips. “Secondly, what's wrong with watching porn with my sister?”

Elsa rolled her eyes, albeit smiling as she enjoyed the warmth on her lips. That redhead knew, there was everything wrong about it. "Oh my god, there is a lot of things wrong about this, and you kno-“

"Fine, let's just watch... Ooo this one looks good." Anna interrupted.

"Anchorman 2?" Elsa rolled her eyes again at her sister’s response, ignoring her concerns as usual.

"Looks fun."

Resigned to watching another movie, she leaned against the bedhead and sighed, "Fine, put it on."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	33. Just a little Selfcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, r9kElsa meets aSIS Elsa. PWP. (Modern AU; elsacest; NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was trending. I got caught up in it.

The constant crashing, explosions and yelling filled the room. Elsa grunted and nearly threw her controller at the television screen.

“Fuck this shit!” She threw herself back onto the couch, draping a hand over her eyes. Dammit, she needed a break from these games, her concentration level was clearly falling. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. That was all the rest she could get before her character respawned.

Meanwhile, a blonde lying on her lap watched as the gamer spewing profanities like a fountain. A smile spread across her lips, knowing her partner was enjoying herself. ‘It’s not a game if it’s not a challenge,’ she told her earlier. After trying to fall asleep and failing miserably as the student couldn’t stop fidgeting as she played, the girl settled for watching.

It was still weird, both girls decided, to see the other standing before them. And yet at the same time, comforting. Elsa wasn’t a fan of games, but she enjoyed watching her alter ego play. Maybe it was because she admired how the gamer was able to speak so freely, or maybe it was because she was simply livelier than her. Elsa didn’t know. But all she knew was that she was stuck with this girl for god knows how long, and all this girl did was remind her of Anna.

This girl understood her. Just like Anna did. Maybe even more.

Definitely more, Elsa hated her colourful language.

Of course she did, they were practically the same person, just with different backgrounds, but in the same situation. Having fallen head over heels in love with Anna and not being able to do anything about it.

Elsa stood up and played with her braids. She looked out her window and let her head fall.

Anna.

Thoughts of the redhead flooded her mind, one that stayed though was that of Anna first came to her home.

Elsa took no notice of the girl in oversized blue sweater’s sudden fidgeting by the window, still busy with her game. Her tongue stuck out as she focused as much as she could, downing another player. She was about to take another shot at another character close by when a light shade of blue invaded her sight, blocking the screen.

“Hey you’re blocking the-“

The blonde standing up pulled up her sweater.

What?

Her eyes fell to the pale hand and just below, she saw. Pale smooth skin that had never seen the sun begging to be touched, in between was a contrast of blue with a ribbon on it. Cute.

Her eyes quickly rushed back up to the girl’s face, now flushed red like a tomato. Shit, did she say that out loud?!

The student blushed as well and quickly covered her face to hide her thoughts. Was this going where she think it was going? Oh no, oohhhh no. The blush had already died down and was substituted with a smirk. Fuck, was that a drool?!

Elsa licked her lips as she took a step forward and sat on the gamer’s lap. She then took the controller and tossed it aside, placing her hands on the girl’s shoulders.

“Hey, I wasn’t done yet!”

The blonde ignored the girl cussing below her. Was she really in any position to make any complains? She licked her lips in anticipation of what was about to come.

“Are we really going to do-“Elsa was cut short when a warm tongue was pressed onto her neck. Instinctively, her hand fell down to the blonde’s thighs. Fuck.

All of a sudden, the blonde on top retracted and glared at the gamer and pouted.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, “What the fu-?” She was interrupted by a hand to her mouth. She shoved it aside and started again, “Snowflake, what the fu-?“ She was interrupted again by another hand.

The gamer’s eyebrows raised, finally realizing what the silent girl’s message was. Slowly, the blonde removed her hand, evidently ready to slap that mouth shut again if needed. “No… cussing?”

Elsa nodded with a smile, delighted at the fact she got the message through. She was the second person to finally understand her, Anna being the first.

As a reward, she got back to business, giving her alter ego butterfly kisses, around her neck, leaving a trail down to her collar. She groaned inwardly upon reaching her collarbones as the hoodie got in the way. She stood up straight and pulled the attire off with the gamer’s cooperation.

And then almost frowned upon finding a blue Superman shirt underneath. But it was blue, her favourite colour, so she let it go, and quickly took it off to.

Ah, finally, some bare skin… And a sports bra. This Elsa was not the least bit feminine. Or at least she wasn’t trying to be sexy.

The less clothed Elsa blushed profusely, noticing where the girl was staring. Quickly she took both of her arms and covered her chest, “S-s-snowflake?” She stuttered, turning to a side, revealing more skin.

The silent girl looked back up at the student, surprised by the stuttering. And then leaned forward again. Too easy, she decided. She blew softly onto the girl’s ear and gave it a lick. She felt the blonde shiver and chuckled softly before licking it again and sucking onto it.

“Don’t teeeeease,” Elsa hissed, trying her best not to shiver as a small fire lit in her. She was aware of what the blonde was doing.

The quiet blonde granted her request and returned to the neck that was practically begging for attention. She placed her warm hands flat on the girl’s toned stomach, and snaked it around her waist.

“Mmm,” by the time her tongue was at her collarbone, her hands were already at the band, pulling the bra up, and then over her head.

Elsa shivered, and felt her nipples stiffen due to the sudden exposure to the cold. As if it wasn’t enough, the quiet blonde blew softly at it. But it was quickly replaced with the warmth that engulfed her breasts.

The blonde gave the gamer a tight squeeze. Elsa gasped as a soft wet tongue flicked a nipple, and felt the other twist between two fingers. “Shit!”

And with that one word, the blonde was cold all over again, except for her core. “What?!”

She opened her eyes to see her alter ego frowning with her arms crossed and rolled her eyes. Was this girl serious? Just minutes ago she was busy killing people. She was the one who started all these, got her all horny and shit, and then deprive her of everything?!

Fuck, all that shouldn’t matter, right now she needed to attend to her needs. “Alright, I’m sorry, no cus-“

Before her mind could process what was going on, Elsa returned to the moaning mess that she was with the blonde girl back on her chest, flicking, twisting, licking and sucking. Damn, this girl was quick.

Finally satisfied, the blonde replaced her mouth with her hand and moved further south, biting just below her breast, and continued to leave more and more marks until she reached another barrier.

Jeans. Jesus. Denim jeans. With belt! Though it was hot, it was always a pain to pull off.

Elsa stood up, pulling the still dazed blonde along with her into a standing position and pressed her lips onto hers.

“Now, I’m enjoying this…” The gamer smiled into the kiss, finally getting a little action. One of her hands on the girl’s shoulders made their way down to the bottom of her shirt and sneaked their way up to the girl’s stomach while the other made its way to her back.

The quiet girl’s eyes widened in shock, shivering slightly at the unexpected cold touch. Her mouth opened slightly further, granting the student’s tongue entrance, permission to explore. Not one to back down, her tongue shoved the unwelcomed visitor out and they began to battle for dominance.

Meanwhile, their hands seemed to have their own battles as well; a race. A pair of hands slipped down to the girl’s waist and unbuckled the bet, the sound earning her a mental fist-pump, while another pair of hands snaked their way to the band of the sweater and pulled it off the blonde, breaking their kiss.

The gamer smirked, celebrating her victory. Fuck yeah. Oh, little miss quiet was truly a sight to behold. Wait, then… wasn’t she, too? Is this narcissism? Wait, or is it incest? Wait-

Her thoughts were interrupted as a weight fell onto her, causing her entire body to collapse back onto the couch. She felt a tug at her hips, knowing immediately to lift waist. And off went the last two pieces of cloth.

Elsa shivered again. Everywhere was now freezing. Everywhere. Except. There.

She could feel her inner thighs were damp. Hell, they weren’t just damp, they were sticky and wet. Suddenly feeling shy all over again, she placed a hand over it and covered her face and turned away. “D-don’t look,” she whispered.

Her voice could barely be heard, Elsa was almost stunned to hear her usually loud alter ego to be so quiet. But she immediately understood.

With a sincere smile on her face, she leaned forward and pulled the hand off the face first, and gave a gentle peck on the shy girl’s cheeks, earning another blush on her face. Cute.

She then moved down and pulled the hand up to her face and gave another peck before looking up. The blonde looked so scared it was almost as if she was about to burst into tears. But Elsa wasn’t going to allow it. No tears were going to happen tonight.

Turning the hand around, she gave another peck on the palm, as if saying, ‘Relax’, ‘Don’t worry’, or ‘I won’t hurt you’. It comforted the naked blonde. Eventually she got comfortable. She placed her hands on Elsa’s cheeks and pulled the girl back up into a passionate kiss.

“Thank you.”

Elsa smiled and returned the kiss with just as much sincerity and passion. She propped an elbow right beside the girl’s face and placed her hand right under her head, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss as much as they both could. The other hand traced the gamer’s inner thighs, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

When she finally reached the x-mark, she stroked it, feeling the warm sticky liquid coat her finger. The gamer tried to break the kiss and catch her breath, but Elsa wouldn’t let her.

She turned her head away. “Snowflake…” She groaned. The fire in her was practically raising hell. It didn’t feel like somewhere in her was warm anymore, it felt like her entire body was on fire.

Missing those pair of lips instantly, Elsa turned to the student’s neck and showered them with kisses, sucking on them occasionally. Without a warning, Elsa shoved a finger in. She heard the blonde’s breath hitch and the grip on her shoulders tighten.

Elsa cradled the student, slowly moving her fingers as deep as possible before pulling out, without ending her shower of kisses. She could hear her hissing and eventual moaning. Taking it as a sign the girl below was adjusting to the feeling, she repeatedly moved her fingers in and out again, speeding up her movement.

The moaning got louder and louder and soon, Elsa decided to add another finger. Which earned her a loud gasp, “Shit!” She frowned inwardly at the cussing again, but this time decided to leave it. Pulling out of her now wouldn’t be a punishment, it would just be plain horrible.

She sped up her thrusting, occasionally forming a scissoring motion, feeling the girl tighten even more around her fingers. “Snow-Snow- Mmmn!”

The gamer arched her back. Her toes were curled, as if trying to hold something in. Elsa took the opportunity and slid her arm under the girl’s back and lowered her body, kissing her belly.

“Hghh!”

She was close.

Elsa’s thrust her fingers knuckle deep and did a come hither motion and then a muffled scream. She felt the student’s core tighten even further and more of the sticky liquid gushing, but she didn’t stop her fingering. Elsa continued to thrust her fingers in and out, despite the blonde’s protest.

“No-nooo… Hnggh!”

Elsa smirked to herself. She raised her head, to watch the blonde ride the waves of ecstasy. Despite not trying to look beautiful, the current sight of the girl below her was simply enthralling. She stared and tried to take in as much of the moment as she could, capturing the moment, burning it inside her head.

Elsa collapsed back onto the couch, feeling her entire body now loosen up. She lifted her head but failed miserably and resorted to put her weight on her elbows. She hissed softly, feeling the fingers still inside her, still sensitive from the post-orgasm, and looked down, “What?” She raised an eyebrow.

The Elsa on top just smiled and shook her head before finally pulling out.

“What abo-“ The student was about to ask about the silent girl’s turn when all words fell out of her now hanging mouth as she watched the girl lick her fingers clean. Shit, did she just do that?!

She could feel her core warming up again. Oh no no no, fuck! She bit her lower lip.

The merely shirtless girl watched as the naked one blush again. Oh, that lip-biting, she was practically asking for more. And without further ado, she pushed the blonde down again.

Here they go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	34. High School Popular Kid/Nerd AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve all played the game; Angels and mortals, Secret Santa, etc. But Elsa’s angel has a crush on her, and the feelings mutual. Why are they not together? (School AU; elsanna; SFW)

“Psst, Elsa.” The girl behind her tapped her shoulder. Tired of everyone calling her that day, the blonde ignored her and continued doodling in her notebook.

Soon, the tapping stopped and she could hear Hans having some conversation with the girl behind. “Oh great,” she muttered to herself.

A neatly folded note with a “08) Elsa” written on it slid to her side of the table. A letter from her angel. She opened it, remembering the last question she asked her angel.

_I like you, Elsa. -Angel_

Elsa stared at the letter before her. God had better be kidding. She quickly folded it, put it in her pocket and tapped her mechanical pencil on her notebook. She propped her elbow on the corner of her textbook so the pages didn’t fly and leaned her cheek onto the palm, angling just so one eye was on the whiteboard, while the other was to her right. As Mr. Weselton droned on and on about GM food, a smile crept over her lips.

At the corner of the classroom, sitting right in front the teacher’s table, was her angel. The girl had her strawberry blonde hair tied in a neat bun and as her smile grew, the redhead’s frown grew as well. Her angel was so adorable. And what made it even better was that knowing that the redhead didn’t know that she already knew who her angel was, and was still playing her part. Probably even enjoying it.

Her eyes were focused on the whiteboard as Mr. Weselton continued to write something he claimed to be important and may be tested in the upcoming standard tests. Her turquoise eyes seemed to shine with determination through those round glasses as she scribbled to catch up in copying the teacher’s words.

When the man asked the class if he could clean the board, the redhead jumped from her seat so quickly her tie almost smacked her in the face. “Not yet, teacher!” She raised a hand in the air and the other to rub the tie off her face. Half the class laughed at the nerd’s speed, or stupidity, they claim for copying everything when everything was already in the textbook. The other half groaned at the waste of time. Pencil still in hand, Elsa hid her laugh behind her mouth.

“You’re sure that’s from her?” Hans leaned to his right and whispered into her left ear.

“It’s her handwriting.”

“She could be writing it on your angel’s behalf. The point of the game is to not be discovered, you know.”

“And she’d be more than willing to help.” Elsa nodded, now frowning.

“Your gay is showing.”

She rolled her eyes and said, “She’s too blinded by books to notice.”

“Your reputation will get hurt though.”

Elsa waved her hand to rid the boy from her personal space. “Nobody cares…”

Hans almost laughed, “The whole school does.”

“Well, they don’t know.”

“I do.”

“Who cares if you do?”

“Kristoff would,” he almost sang.

Just the name of the senior captain of the basketball team made Elsa’s eyes widen. He wouldn’t dare… She quickly turned and shot him a glare. She was about to speak when “Elsa? Would you care to explain the changes GM food has brought about?”

Elsa shot up from her seat, “GM food has allowed us to increase production of food. By bringing about the possibility such as the greater variety of edible food, food with shorter time period require for growth, and food that has more health benefits than organic food. This allows us to be able to feed the increasing population of the world.”

Mr. Weselton nodded his head, “Good, now if that’s the case, why is there debate about organic and GM food?”

Elsa darted her eyes around the class looking for help. But nobody gave it, all eyes on her, expecting her to know the answer despite not listening in class. “Uh…” She turned to the redhead who seemed to expect something out of her just as much as the rest.

The man rolled his eyes, “We haven’t covered it yet. Sit. Now stop talking and start paying attention to class,” he said before returning to the whiteboard.

The class started yelling things in Elsa’s support, saying things such as how it wasn’t fair to test something that wasn’t covered. The few girls sitting around her gave her a pat on the shoulder, showering her with compliments. But the basketball player didn’t care.

She turned to the redhead after sighing from the close shave. Mr. Weselton had the tendency to send students to detention over the most minor things. Something she couldn’t afford if she wanted to travel during the school holidays to play basketball. And for a couple of seconds, their eyes met.

Anna was sitting in her seat, looking at her, smiling even. With her mouth wide open. Oh dear lord, could she get any cuter? It took the redhead a full second to realise their eyes met and Elsa gave a wave before her face grew red and returned to writing. Okay, so she could.

“I still don’t think she’s your angel.”

“She is, Jane confirmed it for me, now shut up or I’ll tell your mortal all about your plans as her lousy angel.”

“You wouldn’t dare…”

Elsa smirked, “Oh yes, I would…” She took pride in being the only one who knew Hans well enough to piss him off. The downside? Vice versa.

The clock struck two and a shrill ring pierced through the entire school. After five whole minutes of greeting everyone who passed her table to bid her goodbye, Elsa took another full minute to watch Anna pack her things. The girl was still stuffing her books into her bag. It looked like it was going to tear any minute. She wanted so badly to walk over to tell her to leave her books under the table like everybody did when a blond boy entered the room, reminding her the girl was off limits. Or rather, the school badge on his tie had a yellow plate just below it did.

Kristoff Bjorgman, captain of the male’s basketball team, third year. He came to their class every single day just to have a chat with the nerd. Everyone in class dubbed them the weirdo-duo.

But Elsa knew better. Despite being socially stunted Kristoff did a fantastic job being captain of the basketball team. He was the reason their team even managed to enter the semi-finals of this year’s interschool competition. Elsa trained her eyes on the senior as he walked over to approach Anna. The girl smiled at him and tiptoed to ruffle his hair, earning a pout. Not cute.

“I’ll catch you later, feisty!” He left the redhead and walked to the door. Hans had already taken off his clothes and was putting on his jersey. As he left the class, he turned to them, “I’ll see you guys at training!”

“Bye Kristoff!” Anna waved at the captain.

Elsa almost growled, if only she could call out her name with such glee. They’re siblings, for pete’s sake. Imagine how much joy her voice would be filled with calling her name.

“Let it go, Elsa. She’s off limits. You don’t want to mess with Kristoff. Now hurry up and change, I don’t want to miss lunch.”

Elsa took off her tie and looked at the plate below her badge. As much as she loved blue, she really wished it was yellow. Or red. Being a third or fourth year would mean she had equivalent power or more than that captain. It meant dating anyone she wanted. It meant she could ask anyone she wanted out. It meant she didn’t have to deal with the senior captain for Anna.

“Okay, you know what?” Hans said with a huff, throwing his bag over his back.

“What?”

“If you really like her, and you’re sure she’s your angel, talk to her. I’ll help you with Kristoff.”

“Sure?”

“I’m not vice-captain for nothing, y’know.”

“Okay, fine,” She said, pulling her uniform off her head, her voice muffled by the white fabric. “But only if she talks to me first.”

When Elsa had finally fitted herself into her jersey, she pulled down her skirt, revealing her shorts.

“H-h-hi!”

“Oh my angel.” She gasped, the voice startling her as she packed her clothes into her bag.

“S-s-sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, you play basketball with my brother, right?”

Elsa remained still for a minute after turning around. Perfectly still… until a nudge from Hans broke her out of her reverie. Her friend smirked at her all knowingly, or maybe encouragingly, she couldn’t tell anymore.

Anna was carrying her haversack on both shoulders, and tugging onto both straps tightly. Along with the tie between her chests, Elsa never thought she could love her school uniform even more.

“Yeah… what’s up, Anna?” She asked, unsure why the redhead would ever talk to her. Anna bit her lips, something Elsa decided the girl needed to stop or she was going to train something else that isn’t basketball that day.

“Play it cool, Elsa.” Hans whispered in her ear, earning a punch to his upper arm and a glare. “I’m just… gonna go now. Bye, nerd!”

Anna’s face heated up her cheeks turned red. “Well, Kristoff said he had to leave early so you guys could bring me to the court today. I mean, it’s not that I don’t know how to get there, it’s just the other side of school, right? But my brother’s just worried I get dragged away by some bullies again, you know, typical me thing. It’s totally okay if you don’t walk me there, ‘cause like I said, I know my way—“

Somehow, without screaming her head off about how lucky she was, Elsa managed to finally pack her bag, Elsa turned with a smile, “Anna, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly long AN here so no advertising for this. >_>  
> So I’ve seen a number of high school AUs, but ‘cause I don’t think I’ve experienced high school, but secondary school, (and think the typical HS is too mainstream) so I wrote that. I don’t know exactly what the differences are but this was be based on how my secondary school and my experience was like. The angels and mortals thing is kinda like secret santa, except you write letters to each other and pass them around in class for the entire semester/year. So you kinda watch over someone in the class who doesn’t know you until the very end. You could try to find out who your angel is, but it ruins the fun. I’m rambling here, you don’t have to read this. Back in my school (all girls), being a lesbian bballer was your straight ticket to popularity. I was a badminton player, so I was known, but not popular. And dating seniors or someone who was close to a senior was always a problem because you were meant to respect your seniors, like they’re gods or some shit. It was really scary. Because they can make your life a living hell. In sports clubs, they could ostracise make you clean everything up while everyone else rests after training. Or they could make you set everything up while everyone just watches. If they dislike you enough, they could put in bad words to the coach, and then coach would make you do extra training or less than you hope. Either way, it was bad. When I dated my ex, her sister was still in school so I had to deal with her which was awkward and scary cause her sister was a delinquent. I had this friend who was a bballer. She was hella cool at first, always crowded by people, receiving confession letters and had little time for me despite us being like bros. After she broke up with a senior, she lost her friends in the bball team, but she was lucky training had stopped then because we were graduating so she didn’t need to attend anymore. Sorry, if you bothered to read this, wow.


	35. Childhood Bestfriends AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna had known Elsa her whole life. They were neighbours, then schoolmates, then bestfriends, then lovers. Anna never thought about a life without Elsa, and now she doesn’t know what to think of it. (Modern AU; elsanna; SFW, Death)

Blinding, were her eyes. Her cobalt blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean, the sky, everything. When in anger, those pair of eyes would seem to burn with a passion. It was like in her mind her world was burning in the strongest, hottest, blue flames into nothingness. But she hardly saw them in that state. When those pair of eyes shed a tear, it was like a rain over her heart. And when she cried over the first time she failed her exams, it was like sailing through a storm. Beautiful, powerful, but dangerous, and strong. The longer it went, the closer her world was to shambles. And she loathed that she could do nothing about it. When she smiled, her eyes seemed to brighten up the room, or the world, even. It was like… nothing else mattered at all.

It was like a drug.

Gentle, was she with her hands. Those pair of hands that she kissed every time she got a paper cut. By just holding them her stomach would instantaneously breed butterflies. Her smooth palms and slender fingers, unlike her short and stubby calloused hand. When they tucked her hair behind her ear every time they started to cover her eyes caused her to blush and giggle like the high school student she had been. They left her speechless every single time as they trailed down to her neck. Her shoulders. Her sternum. Her stomach. Her back. Her legs. Her hands were cold. They always were. Ironically, every touch seemed to sear her skin. They didn’t hurt. She would flinch at the cold touch at first, but as those gentle fingers lingered over her skin, the burning sensation would make her yearn for more. She loved it all, the cold and the warmth. She loved it all. Every touch, every stroke, every hold. She wanted more.

She was like a drug.

Music, was the only word to describe the sounds her vocal chords elicited. Her voice was like music to anyone’s ears. She never had to read a single word after graduation as she would hang onto every single one her lover read aloud. Who would have thought she could make such a beautiful sound? She had never owned an mp3 player nor an iPod. She never needed it. Why would she need it when her girlfriend had the voice of Broadway? She never had to watch porn her entire life. She never needed to, her voice told her everything she did was right. When she laughed it was like listening to a lullaby, she could smile herself to sleep listening to her muffled giggles. The best thing about her beloved was that she seldom spoke when she was around. Not since she opened up to her. She hardly felt the need to. Why would she interrupt the voice of the goddess?

She could never get enough of it.

Soft, her lips were. She loved how her teeth dug into it so easily when they bit onto it. She loved how they graced her ear, causing her to shiver every time, whispering secrets she had never told anyone else. Did anyone other than her parents know she wet her bed once when she was ten? Did her parents know she feigned ill for PE class once? They, too, burned with every press all over her. The place she loved them pressed against most, though, were her lips. Where she could nibble onto them till they were swollen, so she could hear all the music she made at the same time. So she could feel her smile against her lips when she made her happy. So she could feel her warm breath against her cheek when they stop to breathe. So she could smell the mint when she started her day.

She could never get enough of her.

Delicious, that was how she tasted. Sweet, when she kissed her after desserts, when her lips would still had a hint of chocolate, or on some other lucky days when she was tired, remaining chocolate sauce or cream at the corner of her lips. She would lick them and laugh at her beloved’s extremely rare blunders. Salty, when she kissed, licked, and tasted every inch of her skin every time they made love got intimate. Those tears she would kiss off her face, the release after she climaxed, the droplets of perspiration as she caught her breath, the tongue that danced with hers. She loved it all.

Never in her life would she ever think the owner of this being would ever see her that way.

Elsa.

Thirty three years, she had lived her life, since watching the house from the window of her room. The first time she was finally able to stand on her own, she clung tightly onto the railings of the cot and looked out. Instead of a beautiful meadow like the other walls of her room, another window faced her. She could never remember what the room looked like back then, but the girl in that room, her head barely peeking out the window, stared back at her. Those blue eyes she came to love. And then the girl waved with her soft toy before running off. That was when they first met, and she wanted to see her more.

Twenty eight years, she had watch her hide herself from the world. Every time she went out to play, she knew this girl would be watching over her. She would do anything she could think of to get her out of her house. But the girl never could. She would throw toys into their courtyard to only be returned by the parents of the owner. She would throw them at her window, to be bounced off the glass sill, or thrown back by said girl. She was about to give up when one day she fell and nobody was close enough to hear her cries. The girl rushed out of the building, like a knight in armour, to her rescue. She stroked her back, and kissed her booboo until she stopped crying, because her parents had returned home. That was when she first heard her name, and she wanted to get to know her.

Twenty six years, she had known this person. After finally formally met her in school, she became relentless in her attempts in becoming friends. It turned out life decided being apart for the first seven years of her life wasn’t enough. She was shunned by everyone and quiet, which made it difficult for her to approach. But papa told her good things in life were never easy. So she did, anyway. Bullied, had she been for trying to get to know the weirdo, and pushed around for being a weirdo herself. But she didn’t care, not one bit. When she punched the bully in the face and got knocked out in return, she woke up to see tears on the weirdo’s face. That was the first time she saw her shed a tear, and she decided she never wanted to see another tear stream down that face.

Twenty five years, she had declared them best friends forever. They would have meals together in school, walk home together, holding hands, and refused to leave each other’s side until bedtime. Or sometimes even during bedtime. Her parents would laugh at her selfishness and give in to her. They would scold her the next morning for bothering their neighbour and she would try to pout, holding back a snicker, knowing her neighbour was watching from her room with a smile. One time, her neighbour failed to hold back a laugh. That was the first time she heard her laugh, and she told herself she needed to hear more.

Twenty one years, she had harboured feelings for this person. When she watched as her best friend opened her first love letter. A confession from a male classmate. Her blood boiled with jealousy. She watched as she approached the boy during recess and gave him a shy peck on the cheek and exchange a few words from a distance. She watched as her best friend’s face blush and turn to the side. Her stomach sunk into nothingness but she didn’t know why it did. Uncomfortable, she stomped over and pulled her away. That was the first time she saw her blush and smile at the same time, and she secretly wished she was the cause of it.

Twenty years, she had realised her feelings, developed them, as she remained by her side. Every time she talked animatedly about mathematics, art, or a novel she had just finished reading, she couldn’t resist the giddy grin that would subconsciously creep up her face watching her talk. When she thought her feelings couldn’t grow stronger for this person, they did. And when she came home that day crying because that boy dumped her, a part of her wished to run to the next room and jump for joy. To scream, to cry, for hope was restored in her. Another part of her wished she could bash the boy. For the opportunity he had to be on the top of his world with this beautiful girl. For the opportunity to bring her to the top of her world. But he didn’t. But she couldn’t. All she did was sit by her best friend as she shed tears over a guy she decided wasn’t worth it. She held back the urge to hug her for she knew she wouldn’t be able to let go. That was the first time her best friend sought her for comfort, and she became determined to never let her experienced it again.

Fifteen years, it had been, since she realised the feelings she held onto so tightly and close to her heart, the feelings she wished nobody would find out, were mutual. When she asked about the boy two years before, the words that entered her ears shook her to the very core. She sat across the table and stared at the extremely heated face covered by hands. She didn’t know what took over her body, but the next thing she knew, she was leaning over the table prying those hands away, which didn’t resist much to her surprise, and their lips were mashed together. It was awkward, at first, so it didn’t last long. They pulled away as soon as their noses crashed into each other. They shared a laugh for a moment, before trying again. That was the first time she tasted her girlfriend, and she smiled to herself thinking, approaching her, snatching her away then, patiently waiting, everything was worth it.

Nine years, she had this ring on her finger. They started living together, but they didn’t get married. It wasn’t legal, where they came from. But they made plans to move to another country just so they could. She had learned all her fiancée’s quirks by then. She had learned what made her thoroughly upset, what made her happy, what made her angry. She learned to read the little signs. Like when she came home and threw her bag by the doorway, her lover had a good day. Or when she turned on the television first thing after getting home, she was tired and didn’t want to talk for the next few minutes. Or when she kissed her behind her ear, it meant she wanted to talk about something. The bullies were right, her lover was weird. But she liked weird. It was a good weird.

Thirty three years of her life, she had lived with this weirdo named Elsa. Elsa, who would nag at her every morning for the entire breakfast to fasten her seatbelts while driving. To check her tires before she got into the car. To adjust her rear view mirror before starting the car. This weirdo, who was always so cautious about safety.

Standing over her grave, never in her life had she ever considered the possibility of never seeing this person again. Hearing her, touching her, just feeling her close, ever again. How was she going to live on without her?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	36. Meeting Online AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have never met, not officially. But as Anna learns more about Elsa, she finds herself falling more in love with her online girlfriend. (Modern AU; elsanna; SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst: This is really fluffy and cute. Or at least I think it is. Enjoy!

“Come on... come on… where is she?”

“Cool it, feisty. There’s still 20 minutes to the meeting time.” Kristoff uncrossed his arms to pat the girl’s head, or rather, stop her constant vibrating on the spot.

“You don’t get it, Kristoff!”

“I don’t?”

“She’s drop dead gorgeous!”

“Or a middle aged pervert.” He rolled his eyes.

“Kristoff!!” The girl almost growled. “Urgh!” She rolled her eyes back at him.

“Breathe, Anna.” And she did.

She was about to let out a breath when the blink at the corner of her screen caught her eye, causing her to cough instead. “She’s on! She’s on!” Quickly, she moved her mouse over to the name and clicked. The chat window popped up along with all their past conversations.

On the top right corner of her screen was the display picture of the user that just came online. There were two people in the picture. The female in it had practically white hair, blue eyes, and a really round face, with a peace sign. She had this adorable timid smile and looked squished in the left corner of the picture.

The male beside her seemed to take about three quarter of the square. He had his had stretched out above the female’s head. Wearing a blue and white plaid shirt, and a black cap, she could only tell his hair was red from his sideburns… which were really long. The guy had a beer bottle in his other hand propped a few inches above his head. He could barely open his (from what Anna could tell) green eyes as alcohol was spilled all over him.

Anna: Tomorrow? :D

Els: Tomorrow.

Anna: Okay, I’m going to sleep now, I love you.

Els: Good night.

She smiled giddily to herself and it was only when she heard a snort from her right did she remember she wasn’t alone. She turned to Kristoff who was trying to muffle his laughter and gave him a loud smack on the shoulder, “Ow!”

Els: Hi, you’re early.

Anna blushed at the comment. She was, and she didn’t need a second reminder of how eager she had been.

Anna: So are you. Ready?

Els: I guess.

Els: Are you?

Anna: I was born ready.

Not.

Kristoff was right. What if Els was a middle-aged pervert? What if it was worse, a 50 year old paedophile? Or one of those mean girls in school who was going to use this to make fun of her?! Was that why they were laughing at her this morning?! Or the worst, Els didn’t even exist?! She had seen those before, people creating programs and software to seek out those perverts on the interwebs.

“Quick, call her.” Kristoff whispered into her ear. It was only then she realised she had forgotten the guy’s presence. His voice told her he was just as eager to find out who this Els was. Her mouse hovered over the call button, but she didn’t click it.

The telephone-like ringing tone burst into her and Kristoff’s ears and they both jumped.

“Ahhh!”

“Pick it up, Anna!” He said, pulling the earpiece out of his ear, “And lower the volume!”

“But what if her mic is lousy?! What if we can’t hear her?! What if—“

“Just click answer with video and we’ll see!”

With her shaky fingers, she moved her mouse down to the button and not before taking a deep breath, she clicked. The computer made some annoying humming sound and a black screen popped up.

Twenty seconds after the light beside their webcam blinked to life, they found themselves at the bottom right corner of the screen, in a tiny square beside another filled with just one word Els. Ten seconds later, the background came to life and… a bag. A purple sling bag with grey triangles at the side.

Wait…

She heard a lot of shuffling from the back and then some typing.

Els: Can you see my bag?

“Umm… yah?” A blonde figure from behind the bag jumped. “Els, I see you. Is that you? Don’t hide behind the bag.”

A platinum blonde peeked out from behind the bag and gave a little wave. “Hi,” she whispered with a meek smile that she could barely see behind the bag.

“Els, you’re beautiful. Don’t hide yourself, come on!” She encouraged.

Els started typing something.

Els: Is that the Kristoff you keep talking about?

“You talk about me?!” Kristoff spoke up, jumping the girl again. “Whoa, she’s jumpy.”

“Els, come on out, I swear Kristoff isn’t going to laugh at you. If he does I’ll bash him.”

“And here I thought I was going to do the bashing.”

Slowly but surely, the blonde shoved the bag to a side, revealing her entire face. Her platinum hair was tied in a braid, some of her fringe was pinned up while some were tucked behind her ear, showing her entire face. Her blue eyes were same as those in the picture, but real. They blinked, they moved, they weren’t still. They were real. Her eyebrows furrowed a little and her lips curved, forming a lop-sided, shy grin.

Els was real.

The static may not have done justice to Els’ beauty, but Anna decided, this was much better than just seeing a tiny picture of her… Not to mention of her in just the god damned corner of it.

Els: Ok, hi.

She entered and then smiled.

“Hi!” Anna and Kristoff both greeted back, waving, even.

Els: Call me Elsa.

Anna frowned at the girl, not speaking. “Why don’t you talk?”

Elsa looked to the left before typing again.

Els: You’ll laugh.

Anna almost gasped, “No I won’t!”

“What would you laugh for?” Kristoff asked.

“At her accent,” Elsa nodded as Anna replied, “She’s from Norway, she speaks norsk with her parents.” She added, rolling her eyes.

Kristoff shrugged, “So?”

“Oh, someone has almost no social life so she almost doesn’t speak English.”

“But she can, right?”

Elsa nodded. “Hell yeah, her English is even better than mine for god’s sake.” And then she blushed.

“Then speak, Elsa!” Elsa raised her eyebrow at Kristoff’s excited request.

Els: What do you want me to say?

“Say my name, say my name!” Anna sang, “When no one is around—“ A hand slapped over her face and Elsa covered her mouth to hide a giggle, one she could hear.

“Shut up, you can’t sing for nuts.”

Anna pushed the hand away and stood up, unintentionally ignoring Kristoff, “You laughed!”

“Yes, Anna, I laughed.”

“Oh. My. God.” The two of them spoke at the same time. Forget whether her mic was lousy… If it was, she needs another mic because her voice.

“Sorry, did I pronounce it wrongly?”

“No no no no!” They almost practically chanted.

Elsa played with her fringe, “You two speaking at the same time it’s scary.”

Kristoff turned to whisper to Anna something in the ear. It was fortunate Anna’s earpiece was the one with the mic so Elsa couldn’t hear him. “Anna, your girlfriend is hot.”

Despite the offensive description, Anna couldn’t find herself to care. She just stood there, silent, with her mouth wide open. Hell, she agreed. She had never been so turned on by someone calling her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	37. Roommates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you." They’ve never said it, but they probably knew it. (School AU; elsanna; SFW)

“Elsa?”

She receives a hum in response.

“It’s 3am.”

“Point?”

“Point is… I want to sleep.”

“Then sleep?”

A reindeer plush slammed onto the back of her head. The plushie squeaked as it fell to the ground.

“Not with the lights on!” Anna raged. Not expecting any weight hitting her head, Elsa’s head fell forwards and her glasses slipped, sliding onto her table.

“Hey!” The blonde turned her head around and gave her roommate a glare. She picked up her glasses and finally her vision cleared. The redhead wasn’t even looking back at her. Sprawled all over her bed, her pillow over her head, Anna had her face flat on the mattress and a hand dangling over, almost touching the floor. She raised an eyebrow, “Can you even breathe like that?”

She heard some muffling from under the pillow, and a “stupid” somewhere, somehow made out of the nonsense and shook her head. She shook her head and laughed before walking over and lifted the pillow, earning a groan.

Burned by the sudden exposure to the blinding light, Anna’s eyes screwed shut and she threw her hands at the blonde in attempt snatch the stolen pillow, pushing the blonde’s attempted kiss away. “Elsa, the lights!” She wailed.

But said blonde merely smirked and held it out of her reach.

“Noooooooo,” she groaned. The redhead hid her face behind her hands. “Don’t be mean.” Peeking from between her fingers, she looked up at the blonde. “I have a class tomorrow, go to sleep.”

“Well, I got a test tomorrow, so I need to study.”

“Haven’t your lecturer told you, last minute studying isn’t good for you?” She flung a hand somewhere in the blonde’s direction, to her delight, making contact with her thighs.

“Ow!” The blonde jumped back, “but Anna, you know I need to do well for this unit.”

“You need to do well for everything, god damn it, Elsa, just sleep already I’m sure you’ll do well.”

Elsa leaned forward and gave the redhead a peck on the back of her palm, “Just give me another hour, okay?”

“No hour, I want our time. Now.” She reached out to the back of Elsa’s neck, pulling her down. Her eyes blinked, or attempted to, open. With sleep weighing on the very edge of her lids, she could barely see. But with Elsa blocking the god forsaken light, she managed to open one and giggled, “Get it? See what I did there?” And then she snorted.

Even with her hair in a tangled mess over the bed and sand in her eyes, she was beautiful when she smiled. Without thinking, her lips fell on the redhead’s nose and when she opened her eyes, the redhead snorted again, blushing.

They laughed together for a minute before Anna opened her eyes properly.

“Seriously, though, if you don’t go to sleep now I’ll request a room change. Your late night mugging is killing me.” Anna said with a pout. Seriously, her ass. She had heard this line so many times, yet Anna never really actually did it.

“No, you won’t.” But it meant Anna was reaching her limits. The last time she stayed up late, she ended up sleeping on her own bed because the redhead refused to cuddle her that night.

It was a horrible, horrible, night. Elsa could _not_ sleep without cuddles. Later in the morning, Anna woke up grumpy and did not talk to her for the entire day.

But on the bright side, she was only cuddle-less for two hours before returning to study.

But that didn’t mean it was something she wanted to go through again. Anna was worried about her health when she herself didn’t care enough about. Something she was extremely grateful for because of her “workaholic blood”, or so Anna said.

She smirked. She nudged the redhead closer to the wall and climbed on. Stroking her roommate’s side, she said, “Two years, we’ve been sharing this room and you never requested the room change.”

Anna slapped the blonde in the tummy before pulling her back down to block the god damned light. The sun isn’t awake, and that fake fluorescent lamp cannot replace it. She refused to get _up_ , up. “Thank your ass for that. Now seriously, if you don’t come in now, kiss this bed goodbye, for your majesty have lost her rights to the throne.”

“Just my ass?” She feigned a frown.

“Nah, your boobs as well.” Anna chortled.

Elsa laughed and brought her left leg onto the bed as well and nuzzled against Anna’s neck. Anna had this unique smell she couldn’t get enough of. And she knew it wasn’t the body soap because eventually she stopped purchasing her own soap and used Anna’s instead. The blonde hardly liked leaving the room for anything other than school, so Anna did a lot of taking care of Elsa. Elsa, in return, aided the redhead with her school work despite not even taking the same course. They got along really well like that, Elsa loved books, and Anna loved shopping. Before they knew it, they were intimate and they couldn’t stop themselves.

But there was no reason to stop anyway.

Taking another deep breath, she felt Anna’s laugh shake her, she smiled into the redhead’s neck.

“I love you.”

Uh… oops. That did not come out right. That… was not meant to even come out. They had never talked about themselves before. Things just kind of happened naturally. Like it was just how they were meant to be. They never talked about things, afraid it would become awkward between them. They were roommates, they could be as intimate as they wanted and they had nobody to explain it to. They could hold hands, kiss and cuddle, and nobody would know. People could assume they were just really close friends. They could make out or make love and nobody would care. People could very well think they’re friends with benefits.

They never had to talk about it.

When Anna initiated, Elsa complied. When Elsa requested, Anna gave. That was just how things were.

And maybe now they did.

“Anna—“ she tried to recover, but that was all she could say with her shaky voice.

She then felt a peck on her forehead and she looked up to Anna, who was smiling.

“I love you, too. Now will you turn off the light? I can’t sleep without it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	38. Fake Relationship AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annoyed, she pulls her best friend into a kiss. Maybe she shouldn’t have done that. (School AU; elsanna; SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst, I'm still contemplating an entire multichapt for this. Feedback would be nice. 8)

“Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa!” Anna called out to her best friend just a few lockers away. The taller girl noticeably perked and turned to her with a shy smile.

“Yes, Anna?” Gasps echoed along the corridors as eyes darted in her direction.

The enthusiastic redhead, seemingly oblivious to the somewhat crowd, held her hands and swayed them side to side. She looked up to Elsa and back down with a forced grin. “So… I was wondering do you want to play L4D2 later on after school?”

Trying her best to ignore the whispers around her, she opened her locker and picked out a book. Her hand on it gripped tightly as it was the only outlet of expressing herself at the current moment, she replied, “Yeah, why not?”

Suddenly, someone tapped on her shoulder from behind.

“Hey, Elsa!” Hans asked, dragging the ‘ey’, acting all familiar with each other. They were classmates, nothing more. “I never knew you play L4D2, wanna come over to my place instead?” Elsa gave Anna a look. The red painted over her freckled face made her look like she was about to explode. And then she looked back at Hans. The guy had been pinning on her for a week now, could never take no for an answer.

She glanced back at Anna and noticed the clenched fist. With a smirk, she pulled Anna’s face up and gave her a peck on the cheek and patted the confused girl on the head. “Sorry, Hans, my girlfriend asked first.”

“What?!” Almost the entire school asked in unison. That was probably the first and only time she had ever heard students say something together enthusiastically. Seriously, when have you ever been asked to read aloud in class and not hear everyone drone through the passage monotonously? She almost wanted to laugh.

“T-the-the new girl’s your girlfriend?!” Hans exclaimed. He turned to the redhead, who had the same dumbfounded look on her face, unconvinced. “W-when?! I’ve always known you were single.”

“E-e-Elsa?” Anna tugged onto her vest like a lost puppy. Her eyes darted to every single person by their lockers. Their eyes were all on her, no, they were on Elsa. Her trembling hands shaking the buttons on the blonde’s vest causing an annoying tingling sound.

Okay, if they were an actual couple, she would’ve swooped down for another kiss from this redhead. Why _was_ Anna single? Oh right, because she literally just moved two weeks ago.

Wait, but they are a couple now… And so she did.

Oh wow, Anna’s lips.

“Indeed,” she put her hand around the even-more-lost girl’s waist and pulled her closer. “Anna and I have been childhood friends since young, we just started dating last week. Right, Anna?” She gave the girl a shake out of her daze, nudging her.

“Uh-uh-uh… yah!” She forced a grin. “Elsa c-c-came to h-help out last week when I was unpacking my stuff and um, stuff happened and next thing we knew we were-“

“Enough information for him, Anna… Nobody needs to know what we do behind closed doors.” She said with a wink. “Now come on, let’s go, we got zombies to kill.” She added, pulling the still somewhat confused girl out of the corridor.

She heard murmuring along the way out of school and could feel Anna’s hand still shaking in hers. As soon as they walked pass the gates, they flinched at the earsplitting school bell that had just rung.

Elsa stopped just a few steps before her car and turned to Anna before opening the door for her. “Sorry I used you, Anna. I just needed that guy off my back, he… he had been bugging me for a while now and I couldn’t seem to get him to stop. I hope this works.” She sighed.

Anna mumbled something she couldn’t hear as she walked over to the driver’s door and entered to start the car. Now closer to the redhead, she noticed Anna’s face was red and she was still shaking.

“My apologies, Anna, did that kiss make you uncomfortable? I’m terribly sorry for what I did!”

“N-n-no, it’s okay, Elsa.” Anna forced a grin, _again_. This was the third time the redhead had done that in the past ten minutes. “I just… thought a warning would’ve been better.” She shuffled her hands.

“Anna, you’re not homophobic, are you? I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable, it was the first thing I thought to do.” After she reversed her car out of the parking lot, she turned to face Anna again and added, “I’m not even gay, if it means anything to you. I’m really sorry.”

“W-what?! No, I’m fine, I…” she turned to look at the window, her chin on her hand. Whatever emotion Anna’s eyes held, she couldn’t tell. “I’m really fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


	39. One Night Stand and Falling Pregnant AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red was all she saw. But now that she’s filled her quota of that colour, red was all she yearned for. (Modern AU; elsanna; NSFW-ish; Cuckolding)

Red.

That was all she needed to see. It was all she _wanted_ to see.

For the past two weeks, red was all she saw.

Just down the street where she lived, there was this motel she used to frequent for a period of time. The walls were moss green and she often wondered to herself if that were the remnants of actual moss, or if there were any. Considering the cracks she saw all over, she wouldn’t be surprised if they did. The doors of each room faced each other along a short hallway to the stairs, which wasn’t even inside the building. All the rooms were almost the exact same. Bathrooms on the left of the entrance, window-less, bed facing the door.

As an architect, she thought that motel was an insult to buildings. As a burned out individual, she hated it with a passion. And she hated herself even more for every time she returned.

She hadn’t returned in a long time. Seven months, and eighteen days.

At least.

But that was how long their relationship had been then.

And this time, she never hated herself more than ever for coming back.

“Mmm… yes…” She moaned, “Yes, Anna, yes… yes, yes!”

Her hands ran through thick red hair, but it wasn’t enough. His hair was too short. It was too red. It wasn’t the same tresses she had tangled her fingers in for the past few months.

“Yes, more, more! Harder!” She hissed, as she rode the body below her. Her fingers slipped down those rough jaws, thick neck and hard chest. It was all wrong. She had a high cheekbones and smooth cheeks with no moustache or beard unlike this person. Her neck was slender and thin. Her chest had round mounds she grew to love in the months she had been with her.

She rested herself on the man’s chest as she came down from her high. “Thanks, Hans,” She said between her pants. The man stroked her back and winced as the scratches on his shoulder blades stretched, sending a searing pain to the rest of his back. “I’m sorry about that.”

Her body felt light, but her heart was heavy.

She looked up to see a blurry face, but she didn’t care. All that mattered was that his hair was red.

“Don’t worry about it,” the man said. “Better me than a drunk guy, yeah? Who knows if they would’ve used any protection?”

She wasn’t sorry just for that. She was sorry for so many things. And the apology wasn’t even meant for him.

“I guess so.” She mumbled somehow. Her eyelids felt heavy and before she fell asleep, she managed a “Goodnight Anna, I love you.” That was the last thing on her mind.

The next day, she made up with her girlfriend. It wasn’t a huge fight; just about the rearrangements of furniture in the study room. Thinking back, she didn’t understand what led her to that motel.

“Anna?!” She called out from the bathroom. She heard her girlfriend a room away. What she said, she couldn’t make out. “Anna, you’d better come in here! Now!”

“What is it?” Anna waltzed to the bathroom door and leaned by the entrance lazily. Her hair was a mess as usual, and her eyes were barely open. It was the usual post-sex mess she claimed, but Elsa always suspected it was Anna’s post-sleep mess. Bed hair. It’s a thing her girlfriend loved to deny.

She turned around silently and held something out to her. “You-you-you’ve got to see this.”

Anna raised an eyebrow before laughing, “Good one there, Elsa, you got me. For a minute I thought that was a pregnancy test, are you sick, honey?” She walked over and gently placed a hand on her forehead. It was warm. Her head was warm too.

She wasn’t sick.

“No, Anna… It… it is.” She whispered. Before Anna could even look down at the stick, she snatched it away, “B-b-b-ut before you s-say anything, I… I-I want you to know that I’m sorry.”

“What is it? We just made up and now you’re sorry again?” She pulled her girlfriend’s arm back and read the stick carefully. Two vertical red lines. Her eyes widened like saucepans and looked back up at Elsa. “You’re pregnant?!”

Elsa could only nod.

Everything happened so quickly, words flew out of their mouths without a care in the world, hands flung in every direction and the next thing her mind processed was “I-I-I… I can’t think right now, I need some time alone, Elsa.” And then the door slammed.

She woke up the next morning to while tiles on the walls of her bathroom, just as she picked. She blinked a couple of times to rid of the fatigue, but it didn’t help much.

It made her feel clean. The white tiles. It made it easy to spot dirt. Just like in hospitals. It also made it easier to notice blood, which was a plus, in her opinion. And it brought her a lot of comfort whenever she entered a clean bathroom.

But right now, she wished the easy-to-notice blood she hated to see every month would just drip onto one of those clean tiles.

It seemed she finished her quota of seeing the colour red for the month in the past two weeks. Or maybe for the next 10 months? It felt like it. She wished she saw less of that colour then. She wished just one red line had appeared instead last night.

She prayed to the gods whatever happened last night was all but a dream, a nightmare that reminded her of nothing but regrets of what she had done. All the wrong she had made towards her girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend.

She slapped herself in the face. It hurt. And then brought the test back to sight.

When she thought watching the redhead walk out the door was the worst thing that happened to her last night, she was wrong. Seeing these two red lines yet again were.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! In case you don't know me, I'm mad-frozen.tumblr.com  
> If you liked my ffics, do support me here( https://www.patreon.com/madz)! If you'd like, I could write you one-shots based on requests! :D  
> PS: In the page it says Give $X per month, but I don't expect monthly donations and I'm not entirely familiar with this site yet, so just donate it once, just cancel your pledge after a month and it'll stop. (Or don't.) ^^


End file.
